I Wanted to be invisible
by tokiohotellover94
Summary: He even threatened me, I think "You don't know what you're doing" the words rang through my mind like bells. Sasuke is attracted to nothing special Sakura Haruno, and he doesn't play games. but if he did, he would win. I would cry, I would cry over him until the tears left my eyes dry. But never again, because he was dead to me. -High school fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN- HEY EVERYBODY! I've been a part of Ff-net for almost 3 years...i think. And I have yet to post my first piece. So here it is! I'm an avid ff reader and I know ill keep writing until im done. I feel newly inspired. I always have ideas but never had resources to share them. And now I do! I'm too happy, anyway I've gone on for far too long. Read and review if you wish, critique as you must and see fit. Thanks guys.

Disclaimer- I Own NOTHING!

a/n -Hey, so ive read a couple of honest and truthful reviews and I really appreciate them because I realized I had a lot of editing to do on this chapter, so thanks those of you who were kind enough to review because once I re-read it the mistakes were clear to me, spellcheck did me no good so I re-read everything and fixed it up before more readers could get to it. Thanks so much for the advice. I hope its more enjoyable and neater this time around.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

* * *

'_Run, yes run! i have to make it, kami! i have to make it! mom will kill me if anything but absolute perfection' is achieved and I'm sure being late to school would not fall in the 'absolute perfection' category! She is going to have my head._

"Sakura?" I heard a timid voice next to me, i turned to look at the speaker not slowing my pace down.

"Hey Hinata, i really cant talk! its almost 8:00 and you know i cannot be a minute late, as a matter of fact you understand that better than anyone!" I gasped and quickly tugged on her sleeve to speed up her pace as well.

Hinata Hyuuga was practically a princess with high expectations of her, I wouldn't let ONE lousy late mar her achievements, if anyone in this world had it harder than me it was her! I heard a giggle, this made me stop, '_Hinata would never laugh at school!_'

_ I_ looked at her bewildered "I'm sorry Sakura, but it seems you have yet to get your wrist watch repaired" She stated with another small giggle. I completely stopped and gave a frustrated growl looked down at my wrist and glared at the broken pink contraption adorning it

"I've been running for two blocks for nothing!" I growled at it. 'this was all mothers fault! she was completely to blame, how dare she not remind me to repair my wrist watch, she couldn't leave that responsibility to me!

_i already have school on my plate and ...and...and "absolute perfection" Cha_!'

"Don't be mad Sakura, look there's Ino" Hinata pointed out.

I was far too busy mumbling away about perfect memory Hyuuga's and unfair mothers and stupid broken wrist watches to even realize that she was talking. Kanoha was a huge village, the blocks were very long and mean while not as full as on market days or festival times it was still pretty full, plus there was a lot of twists and turns, and yes the village was very beautiful but that didn't mean it was without its imperfections. I was seething that I had ran for two whole grueling blocks, i was not in any sort of state to run that long! i wasn't athletic or fit and surely my muscles would be sore come midday. I was too deep in though to realize Ino had made her way toward us.

"Hey Hinata! forehead girl" she cheerfully greeted. Her loud obnoxious voice was all it took to shake me out of my stupor. "Clam it Ino pig!"I growled.

"whoa, who shoved a tree up your butt this morning?' she shot back. I growled trying my hardest not to rip the hair right out of my head, OK, so i had some sort of temperamental issues, we all have issues! "oookay, anyways, ignoring the angry he beast, how was your break guys? any cool back to school presents?" she asked.

...'_she called me a he beast'_ I would have lunged at her throat had I not stumbled on the stupid broken sidewalk of Kanoha, a supposed elite and refined village home to some of the most prestigious clans like the Hyuuga and Uchiha, yet still we had broken sidewalks! In the path that Hinata Hyuuga walked no less!

_'Why hasn't Hiashi fixed this yet?! Hinata could get a serious ankle sprain and he could kiss the 'most graceful Hyuuga' comments he's so proud of goodbye, why? Cause she would have to limp to school! Or she could break a leg and have to walk with crutches and who would think her graceful then? All because Hiashi had failed in his fatherly duties of protecting his daughter and she had broken her leg because he hadn't gotten the damn broken sidewalk fixed! Of more importance, I almost fell over!' _

"they have some serious repairing to do!" I seethed.

Hinata and Ino laughed at my expense. I closed my eyes, bit my tongue, inhaled through my nose, decided that everything that happened before this point was moot, no anger no stress, I was going to be on time for school, so there was really no reason to worry, what else could possibly go wrong anyway? I exhaled through my mouth and smiled and turned to my friends, they looked a bit freaked but relaxed when they saw my smile.

"Well,uh, father gave me a pretty cool plant. Its called a Sunflower and he says one day with good care it will grow tall and proud befitting as an addition to the Hyuuga main garden, and he says it would do me good to learn a bit of extra responsibility" Hinata replied a small smile gracing her face.

I grinned at her, it must mean a lot to receive something from her father when he rarely showed any sign of knowing she existed but at the same time demanded nothing but perfection from her, I felt her pain.

"That is all I got, Hanabi got a few more presents than I but only because she is younger, Sakura, Ino, what did you guys get?" She asked. I smiled because having frustratingly annoying perfectionists as parents had an upside

"I got a new laptop, I love it. I mean sure its only for school use but I still love it, its beautiful!" I exclaimed happily.

"oh, pish posh forehead! Its great that you got a laptop but you will not waste it on 'only school work'! Anyway I got a clothes some shoes but most importantly my phone! Its fabulous, take out your rocks and jot down my new number" she teased, Hinata and I laughed it off, I was glad she got what she wanted.

"Hey do you guys have the correct time?" I asked as we made it to the main gates of Kanoha High.

"its 7:45 Sakura, don't worry we have more than enough time to get to class" Hinata assured.

I smiled, I loved being early to school. We made our way over to our favorite part of the campus, under a huge cherry blossom tree. Sitting there always relaxed me, it was soothing and sitting under there in the mornings was the best. As soon as I got there I sat and leaned against the trunk as did Hinata and Ino. I closed my eyes feeling the sun on my face with the fresh morning breeze blowing my unnaturally natural pink hair out of my face. We didn't say anything each of us too focused on our own thoughts, even Ino. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the still vacant Kanoha High, I knew exactly why too. There wasn't many people who tried to make it as early as me or Hinata, Ino was here just for chit chat but if she felt like it she too would sleep in these extra 15 minutes instead of rushing to school like me and Hinata were forced to. Also there weren't many walkers left to begin with, a lot of the schools '16 and over' population had a car, I wanted one but it simply wouldn't happen until I was at least 17 and currently I was 15, I still had a while to go. But on mornings like these I was glad my parents forced me awake at 6:15am sharp to begin my morning rituals and have a bit of time to study whilst I ate my breakfast. Mornings like these when the sky was clear and never would you see a brighter blue, and the sun was shining as bright as ever and yet the breeze was crisp and cool and the air around you smelled of only the purest things mother nature had to offer, of flowers , grass and the wet earth.

Yes, mornings like these reminded me of why I could very well be a morning person. I felt at peace as I looked around the big campus of Kanoha high, a huge school with, a small population of students. Everyone pretty much knew everyone, Kanoha high consisted of a 3 floor building plus a basement which held 2 gyms and one small lunch room, or you could eat out on the campus as long as you didn't stray, mostly everyone ate at the campus.

The campus was beautiful, it was a large grassy area surrounded in a circle of flowers and trees, my favorite being the cherry blossom tree, since not only was it beautiful but it reminded me of my name. I inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the morning air one last time before the bell rang and this placed turned from peaceful into chaos. People just had this way of overreacting about not seeing their friends for a measly week.

I loved Hinata and Ino but gladly id give up another week of seeing them for some more vacation time.

I heard screams and I remembered the major reason why our school was always in chaos, here they came now, in two cars each of the ring leaders driving. One car was flashy, orange with yellow, and at the speed he was driving, it almost looked like a flash of yellow lightning, the other car was sleek and a dark blue, much more simple then the last but it held a subtle form of superiority over the other car. I couldn't stand it. The yells of crazed, far too hormonal girls who believed they would somehow seduce and capture the boys heart and be with them forever! Where was the dignity?! I looked over to the cause of such a riot in my peaceful morning, two boys, one with Spiky yellow hair and open wide cerulean eyes, tall and tan, sometimes loud but always kind to his friends. The next with raven hair and onyx eyes, more private, more stoic, more reserved, more seductive and handsome, tall and fair, a contrast of one another. Enter Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

I knew them a lot better when I was real young, maybe four, but slowly they left me behind. I really used to care when I was little, at first I had felt almost betrayed and at times like I wasn't good enough to be around them and their new group of friends, they had rapidly climbed up the social ladder that I could never hope to keep up, they were the topic of almost every 'worthy' conversation, but slowly with school becoming my one and only priority I stopped caring. When our freshmen year at high school started there was so much fuss about them that I didn't notice'. The story behind them goes, They were best friends, they came of such similar backgrounds. Uchiha Sasuke's whole family had died in some mystery case that was never solved, he was the only one that survived and inherited their only riches. He had no friends, Naruto was an orphan from the get-go, he was looked over by the Village Hokage for some strange reason, but no one else ever paid attention to this orphan boy, some even shunned him, when these two boys met they instantly became friends at the tender age of 3, they grew up like brothers and while many fawned over the Uchiha child no one understood how he could be friends with a lowly orphan when he was once from one of the most prestigious families of Kanoha! Sasuke ignored all the rumors and criticism told everyone to "SHUT UP" when they talked about Naruto and he wasn't around to defend himself, yes, he was very loyal to his blue eyed friend.

When Naruto had turned 14 and was told of his true identity, son of the most legendary Hokage, the yondaime, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he got an inheritance as well because the Uzumaki and Namikaze were not some lowly families, no, they too had a high name to withhold , the village made a 180 and accepted Naruto with open arms once they heard this news. Naruto however had shunned them for a change and kept only a few select friends by his side, friends that accepted him from the beginning.

'The story would have been touching if it was completely true, they didn't mention of Naruto and Sasuke's childhood rivalry, why? Cause they didn't know of it, fan girls completely shoved out the part where they weren't always a 2 man party. People would never accept the fact that a girl with pink hair had been there first hand to witness the real events unfold, no matter what short amount of time she had spent with them. People rather hear convenient stories where there was no people in Naruto and Sasuke's life other than the two protagonists themselves. And by people I definitely mean fan girls! Fan girls that spread this version denying any girl ever being in the picture. Yes I knew them before but now the fan girls wish had come true, that girl was not with them anymore, they had left that girl behind. Personally I don't know which one pisses me off more, Naruto completely shunning me when once I could call him my best friend or Sasuke ignoring my very existence when I, once at four years old had held the older 5 year old as he finally broke down and cried for the loss of his family'.

The loud ringing of the bell and the even louder screams of the fan girls shook me out of my reverie. Class was going to start in 5 minutes. I ignored the tightening in my throat and the stinging in my eyes as Hinata bumped my lightly with her hip. I looked up

"you seem spaced out Sak, whats up?" Ino inquired.

I gave them a smile "Nothing, I just cannot afford to be late, lets go!" I rushed them.

They nodded and we headed off. Shaking all thought of Naruto and Sasuke I ran to class. Today would have probably been a good day, hadn't I said it before? What could go wrong? Well Kami was going to show me exactly how wrong things could go. I ran right behind Hinata and Ino not really caring who was in my way, I really should have paid more attention. I bumped into someone, hard. I would have fallen on my head had a hand not shot out to keep me up from falling. My eyes were shut ready for any sort of impact but when nothing came I opened my eyes. I looked down to my arm to see a fair hand tightly holding on to me. Too tightly, I quickly looked up to glare at my could be attacker. I stared into deep pools of onyx, I was mesmerized for a second before I took in the whole face. Sasuke, and he was staring at me so impassively as if I wasn't worth his time, his eyes scanned me up and down and again making me feel more than uncomfortable

"Watch it" he stated letting me go.

"Sorry Sasuke" I simply said full intention of running away and bee lining it to my classroom when I felt an even tighter grip than before on my wrist.

I didn't even have time to turn around before I was being pulled back and slammed into a row of lockers. I once again was captured by onyx, angry onyx eyes glaring at me, Sasuke leaned in dangerously close to my face grabbing hold of my other wrist and pressing them both on either side of me against the lockers.

"Don't call me by my name, only friends can call me by my name and as far as i'm concerned I don't even know you" he growled.

I would have time to mull over the words later, right now the only things on my mind were _'he is really close and everyone is staring_!'. His eyes kept looking down on me and his words finally hit me. I bit my lip my eyes starting to sting, the lump in my throat coming back and bigger than I had felt it in a while. It was a mix of anger, embarrassment, and fear a lot of fear, he was just so close so dangerously close. His face wasn't even moving away or anything I didn't know how to react, I was paralyzed.

"Oi, Sasuke, drop the girl and lets go! Tsunade is going to be on my ass if i'm late again!" Naruto's loud voice seemed to break Sasuke out of his trance.

With one last _'I'm far too superior to waste my time on you"_ look, he pushed away from me lightly pushing me into the lockers even more and he walked off. I stayed there paralyzed, trying to hold back tears. I bit deeper into my bottom lip and pushed myself off the lockers, ignoring everyone's stares and whispers, and walked to class. The 2 minute warning bell rang again and I dashed to my homeroom to get my new schedule for the second semester.' Thank Kami Hinata and Ino would be there, when had they left me? Did they witness any of the action where I was being bullied by one Uchiha Sasuke? And on the subject of Uchiha Sasuke, what the hell was that?! Scream at me he could do, tell me not to call him by his name?! fine, whatever, chicken ass suited him better anyway! But why was he touching me?! Why did he lean in so close? Too close, he was all up in my personal space, like he said "i don't know you" well that went for the both of us, but there he was pinning me against the lockers, invading my personal space! what gave the 'mighty Uchiha' that right?! and more importantly, why hadn't I said this all to his face? Why was I so scared of him? Sure he had at least a foot on me, and yeah he had maybe 80 pounds of muscles on me where I was a scrawny tiny little thing, Ino would never let me forget it. But it was something else, his eyes sent chills up my spine and the way he was so close gave me goosebumps, whatever it was it was confusing me! I don't like being confused!'

I shook it off as I made my way in to homeroom at the nick of time, a seat right next to Hinata open. Homeroom was just a "welcome back reunion" of sorts, where the students would just talk for a full period with their friends and pick up their schedules.

"Sakura, where were you?'"Hinata asked concerned

"yeah forehead, you made us run! you could at least have had the decency to keep up" said an annoyed Ino.

I looked at them, Ino's yelling making me feel just a bit better for some reason. "Guys, this day can not get worse" I groaned. The door swung open, I turned only to clash with a pair of onyx eyes a second time this morning, I quickly looked away ignoring the goosebumps I once again inexplicably got.'_What else could go wrong?! what was I thinking?! I really should stop challenging Kami!'_

* * *

That was the first chapters, I have so many ideas. Im not going to be the type of author to hound you for reviews or to threaten to stop writing unless "i get at least 10 reviews on the chapter", thats not how I am. I like writing and if you got feed back than im happy to hear it, suggestions, critique, anything. And if you just popped by for something entertaining to read, I hope you got what you wanted and enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey everybody! Thanks so much for some of your lovely reviews! Here is chapter 2 and chapter 3 is currently in the works, hiopefully I have it up at the end of this week or the beginning of the next!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

"Talking"

'thinking'

**' Notes written in bold'**

* * *

_'Oh my goodness?! Why me? Why me ?!'_ that pretty much summed up my whole thought process as I sat on my seat uncomfortably still, making sure I made no eye contact with anybody, especially Sasuke.

_'That's right! I referred to him by his name'_ I smiled slightly feeling just a little more victorious. Of course that all washed away when I remembered exactly why I was in this predicament, the boy had bullied me against some lockers! What was up with that! I got chills at the memory and once again I didn't know why!

_'This too confusing'_ I was completely ignoring Ino and Hinata as they questioned me about my sudden change in demeanor. I just couldn't talk! it was like the saying, a cat did have my tongue!

'_A big fat mean cat named Sasuke!...actually he is not fat, he has a body to die for,i guess being co-captain to a basketball team would do that for you. he has a pretty dreamy face too,__hence the hundreds of fan girls,_ and...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! No, no. no! Sakura Haruno, this just wont do! ' I internally reprimanded myself, shaking my head.

"Forehead! Stop ignoring us!" snapped a very annoyed Ino.

I widened my eyes at her _'Shut up Ino! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don't draw attention to me!'_

Now, Ino knew everything about me, backwards and forwards, she had to, she was my best friend.

But Hinata was just extremely perceptive, she saw everything! It was like she had some sixth sense or something! As a matter of fact almost all Hyuuga's were extremely perceptive, it was like a gene, probably passed down by some type of warrior, like a samurai or a ninja! I didn't care how she got it I was just glad that she did. She quickly pulled a composition notebook and a pen out from her bag, she opened up to a fresh page, wrote something down and passed it to me

' **Whats _wrong_ Sakura?**' it read in her neat and efficient writing.

_'oh nothing my sweet naive Hinata, just being slammed up against lockers and being bullied by Sasuke, nothing that different from the norm!_

' Instead I wrote '**Long story, I'll explain later, one word Hint: Sasuke** ,than I handed the book back to her knowing that Ino would read it too.

OK, so I added that Sasuke part to drive them insane with curiosity, I needed some light on this otherwise dreary day. I looked at their faces as they read it, Hinata seemed calm if not just a bit curious, Ino's reaction was not only immediate but enough to make a small grin come to my face. Her eyebrow raised, her cheeks seemed to puff out in determination, she quickly snatched the book from Hinata along with the pen, rapidly scrawled something down and closed the notebook. when I saw the look in her eyes as her arm swung back notebook in hand it made me wonder

_'Maybe I pushed Ino's curiosity buttons a bit too far'_ With a creepy smile and a crazed look she flung the book with deadly accuracy right at me, straight at my face!

_ 'That cant do much damage right? For Pete's sake, she's too close for it to do any real damage, barely 5 feet away!'._ My eyes widened in complete horror as I realized that, No, Ino was not too far away and her deadly accurate throw was coming right for my face and it would definitely do some damage. I had absolutely no time to dodge, the only thing I managed do was make an "oomph" sound as the book hit me directly in the nose and sent me flying off my chair.

Everything went black as I faded out, unfortunately that lasted for about 5 seconds and then everything came back. I felt slightly dizzy and my nose was throbbing, _'it better not be swollen pig_!'

I was still on my back on the floor unable to stand, unable to ignore the stares everyone was giving me, and I mean everyone! And sure my eyes were closed but I could just feel them! I opened my eyes and saw an extremely concerned Hinata and then Ino, who for some odd reason was glaring at me as if I was the one who threw a book at her face! But she also seemed concerned, than I saw Kakashi sensei, who looked really,a little too passive, as if one of his students wasn't laying half unconscious in his classroom. It started as a low buzz but soon it erupted, everyone was laughing and at the same time asking me if I was "OK". _ 'This can not get any worse!'_ I thought as I shut my eyes again.

"lets see, ah, Sasuke, would you mind taking miss Haruno to Shizune's office, lets hope it wont be so bad that Tsunade will need to get involved" Kakashi ordered.

_ 'Why did I have to think that?! Had Kami nothing better To do than make sure my day was absolute crap?!'._

"Wait, wait! I'm fine" I said quickly getting up, it was an unbalanced wobble that steeled Kakashi's resolve

"Hold her while you take her, she seems a bit out of it" Kakashi spoke another order to Sasuke, completely ignoring me.

My eyes widened, I felt Sasuke's intense glare on me, meanwhile I was internally cursing Kakashi, a lot of girls and a couple of boys actually were saying it out loud, "Sasuke shouldn't have to be burdened with something he clearly doesn't want to do!" a particularly nasty redhead barked out.

Despite being the "burden" she spoke of I couldn't agree more.

"Kakashi sensei I said I'm OK" I spoke up.

He turned to me completely ignoring the girls (and some boys) that were slandering him "Sakura you're holding yourself up thanks to that desk, besides, you're nose isn't looking its normal size" Kakashi said that last part barely hiding his smile!

My eyes widened "Can't Hinata take me?" I quickly shot back panic starting to rise in me,

I'm sure Sasuke would give me more than a swollen nose if he was forced to take me to the nurse's office. The dirty look he threw my way was confirmation enough and quite frankly it scared me. It also sent chills up my spine, and goosebumps seemed to magically erupt on my arms for some insanely confusing inexplicable reason_ '_

_It's definitely not because his particularly intense eyes made him look extremely hot! Not at all!'._

"So you could fool around and gossip in the hallway instead of getting yourself checked out? And then die of a serious concussion in your sleep all because I sent you with a friend?! I don't think so" Kakashi said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I just looked at him and blinked once, this was unreal! _'Anyone but Sasuke' _ my mind begged trying to telepathically communicate with him.

He simply pulled his famous orange book from his pocket and sat down on top of his desk. "Sasuke now" Kakashi demanded and said boy's glare was looking particularly menacing. _'ANYONE BUT HIM'_ I mentally pleaded even more panicked.

"I'll take her" someone spoke up, someone loud and someone extremely familiar_ '_

_Oh Kami, Anyone else except, him!'_ I thought instantly recognizing Naruto's boisterous voice.

"Sure Naruto, just don't fool around and take her straight to Shizune" Kakashi warned.

"Yeah, yeah, anything to get out of class" Naruto spoke back with a laugh. A lot of people seemed to revolt at this as well.

"Can you girls please be quiet?! He volunteered!" Kakashi spoke up finally annoyed and effectively shutting up the class, no one wanted to test an angry Kakashi.

Naruto made his way over to me and just before he got to me his eyes strayed to right beside me. Interest piqued, I quickly followed his gaze and saw a blushing Hinata looking down at her desk as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Now, my brain might have been broken by Ino's vicious attack but my girl instincts were fully intact.

_'why haven't I noticed this before?_' I thought to myself. I could almost smile were the situation less awkward, if it was anyone but Naruto.

"Lets go Sakura" Naruto said as he casually pulled my arm around his neck and ushered me with a hand on the small of my back.

I felt an urge to pull away and hit him, I could almost understand why Sasuke had been so angry at my casual approach, maybe if our situations were completely switched, maybe if I was the one who had left them behind and tried to one day talk as if I knew him, than his anger would be justified but that wasn't the case and Naruto had to stop acting like he knew me! And Sasuke had no right to act like he did! Than another thought hit me _'_

_What if Naruto is so casual around me because he doesn't remember me... like Sasuke didn't'_ I banned the thought as we made our way out of the classroom, _'it doesn't matter,i don't care if Naruto doesn't remember me and I definitely don't care that Sasuke yelled at me for not being his friend enough to call him by his stupid name!'_

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Shit, I don't care who the hell she is!" I angrily growled at Naruto who was currently glaring at me and giving me one of his extremely annoying lectures. "And I sure as hell don't want to take her to the nurse's office just because she was stupid enough to faint, or whatever the hell happened to her" I hissed at Naruto.

He narrowed his eyes at me "And you call me the Moron! I thought Uchiha's had impeccable memory integrated into their DNA, wrong assumption I guess" Naruto annoyingly pointed out.

" Not for useless facts or unimportant people" I retorted.

_' why was he being annoying about this, and I mean even more so than usual! Why the fuck should I care about who that girl is?! OK, maybe I was a bit harsh to her but I was having a fucked up morning, some idiot fan girl scratched my car! Someone had to pay for that, the pink headed girl just so happened to be in my way just as I was about to explode on whoever was responsible for the damage done to my car. Besides she was running behind me right alongside those imbeciles, she was probably a fan girl who gushed about Sasuke Uchiha actually talking to her! It was disgusting how annoying they were, and she was no different, so why the hell should I care about her? And why in the hell should I be punished even further and be forced to take her to the nurse!' _

"Sasuke, seriously you can't remember her?! " Naruto insisted.

"No, Naruto, I cant! Can you shut up about her? Did I lay her at a party or something?" I answered annoyed.

Maybe I did. when I get drunk I usually get caroused by some lucky fan girl and I may be a "stoic bastard" like Naruto put it but that didn't mean I wasn't still a teenage guy with plenty of opportunities. I was bound to take them once in a while.

_ 'But she doesn't look my type, she looks too..., _I was thinking to myself , tuning out Naruto's blabber and annoyingly checking out the pink headed girl to see if she sparked some memory to answer Naruto's annoying questions and finally get him to shut up.

Then she looked over at me, her emerald eyes seemed to widen, I could practically smell the fear radiating off of her. I turned my stare into a glare and saw the panic cross her features as she instantly looked away.

'_innocent. She seems too innocent'_ I finished my thought as I kept my eyes on her.

It was when I felt a weird quickening of my heartbeat and my fists automatically clench that I had to know '_who the fuck is she? I can see her and she's nothing special. so why am I reacting this way? Hell, I was all up on her less then 15 minutes ago in the hallway!'_

And I certainly didn't react this way, so why was i almost instinctively, reacting like this! Fuck! I felt my glare at the girl intensify when Naruto spoke up again

"So, I guess you can't remember her, oh well, maybe it'll come to you, she has changed a bit, as for delivering her to the nurse's office. I think Kakashi wants her back without more injury then with what she left, so I got this...besides I have business to attend to" he said the last part in a slow murmur, I knew what he was referring to, a stupid bet he had with Inuzuka, i rolled my eyes at their little bet, something about a Hyuuga.

My eyes were still on the girl , seeing her body fidget and her eyes widen in panic at the prospect of having to spend any amount of time alone with me was almost amusing, it would be more amusing if it wasn't so annoying. "I'll take her" Naruto's loud voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

At least that was one problem solved. He made his way over to the pink headed girl and when he took her in his arms casually wrapping an arm around her waist and my body tensed at this very familiar image, the annoyance coming with it not completely disregarded. I remembered, I remembered exactly who this seemingly insignificant little nothing was. And I also understood why my memory might have somehow blocked her out, But remembering her opened a flood gate of memories, she in each one of them. I never really registered her name, but now it seemed so familiar, because once upon a time it was very familiar, Haruno Sakura, a scrawny pink headed, green eyed one year younger then me nothing, was suddenly something.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

As soon as me and Naruto left the classroom he spoke "Hey Sakura, long time no talk, huh" he said, his free hand going to scratch the back of his head, a little quirk he had since he was younger.

I frowned, he was not going there! _'But...he remembers_' a part of me couldn't help but be happy. I squashed the thought

"Yeah" I answered trying to be as stoic as possible.

" I guess you don't want to talk to me huh" he continued. I didn't reply, " I was hoping that the discovery of my real past may have made you want to be my friend again" he kept talking.

I frowned even more _'Why the heck would he think that! I was happy for him, but that doesn't fix years of not talking to me!'_

I would have kept ignoring him and his cheerful voice as he tried to make conversation, a very awkward one at that, had he not spoken his next words ,

"But I guess you still have your reasons, whatever made you stop being my friend all that time ago, and Sasuke's, which kind of shocked me, I guess those reasons are still in play" he said with a laugh. _'_

_Say what!?_' I ripped myself away from him, I couldn't stop myself

"What the hell are you talking about? Naruto, don't put this on me! I didn't stop talking to you! You left me behind! You stopped being my friend!" I accused furiously.

Naruto was always kind, and he was silly and easy to get along with, I had seen that side of him, but I only saw his angry side once in a while, where his cerulean eyes seemed to turn into chunks of ice, cold and hard, when he spoke with such fervor for whoever it was he was trying to defend, in this case himself. "What am I talking about? What are you talking about?! We never left you behind! You stopped talking to us!

"You didn't let me hang out with your new friends! You didn't want me around" I retorted, all that anger, all that pent up rage and sadness that was ignored now had a direction to go, I was aiming it all at Naruto who seemed more and more hurt by my words.

"Naruto, do not look at me like that! Do not look at me like I'm wrong! When Ami and her friends bullied me and told me not to hang out with you or Sasuke you said nothing!" I rounded on him. His eyes widened

"Sakura! We were five! and we were so close! I didn't think you would listen to her at all. I thought you knew Ami was just an angry jealous child who had nothing better to do then tail me and Sasuke!"

I looked at him and blinked, slowly the awkwardness seemed to slip away, I tried to grasp on to it but I couldn't, a reason any reason to continue to be mad, and than I found one _'I'm such a freaking idiot!'. _

"Sakura, I thought you had stopped talking to me and Sasuke cause we were orphans, you were my best friend, you and Sasuke, I didn't want you to feel bad or to keep you around when you didn't want to be. Back then Sasuke felt the same way, so as you didn't talk to us, we decided to let you be, because you were our friend." Naruto continued. "Please tell me that Ami telling you to stay away wasn't the reason I spent so many days thinking about why one of my best friends didn't want to be around me anymore" Naruto said.

'_IM SUCH A FREAKING IDIOT!'_ and just like that I let it all slip, my anger, the awkwardness instantly gone without a trace, because I was always comfortable around Naruto, my friend Naruto, and the flood gates too, I felt my eyes tearing up with everything I had held back. I lunged my arms around his neck.

"C'mon Sakura, stop crying!" Naruto's cheerful voice chided.

"I cant you idiot, I'm happy! I missed you!" I cried unashamed, I had missed him, I had missed so much more then I had let myself believe. He wasn't the only one I missed. I let go of Naruto "I cant wait to talk to Sasuke" I said to Naruto with the biggest smile I could manage.

Naruto's smile faded a little, and I could tell he was forcing himself to keep it as big as before "Let's get you to the nurse's office" he said.

Had I not been so happy at retrieving my best friend I would have noticed that he completely avoided the subject and I would have questioned him about it. And I should have, it would have saved me a lot of trouble later on.

* * *

i wish it wasnn't so bland, but this is just thd foundation of the story, ill build it up from here, and it will definitely get more interesting. wow your reviews were so motivating, feedback is greatly appreciated! please review, but if you dont want to you dont have to as long as you enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey everybody! Thanks so much for some of your lovely reviews, even if they were very few.

Read the author note at the end PLEASE ! This one is pretty long, so grab a snack, drink, sit back, get comfortable and enjoy!

"Talking"

'thinking'

**-SCHEDULE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Naruto and I walked into our homeroom classroom about 5 minutes before the bell rang. He gave me a big smile which I returned as he made his way to his desk. I walked over to mine, I felt like I could fly and bounce on the clouds, I was just so happy and

_'I cant wait to talk to Sasuke, sure he was mean but maybe he was just feeling a bit dejected, like I had for a good 11 years. We could be the great bunch of friends we used to be and if their friends accepted me and they accepted mine it would be perfect, cause I simply cannot live without my Ino pig and Hinata, but Naruto is always kind, he would definitely accept my two best friends and if I could just get Sasuke to be a somewhat friend to me, he would probably ignore their presence but he wouldn't push them away...it could work!_'

I was extremely happy when I sat down, because I had a new sense of hope inside of me. Despite what had happened almost an hour ago with Sasuke I felt like the day couldn't get better!

" So Sakura, what was the verdict?" Kakashi questioned from behind his book.

"I'm Fine" I answered.

"Good, good, so why did it take so long?" Kakashi cornered me.

"uh-, well, you see, its really simple, it was,...uh..." I answered unintelligibly.

"It was pretty gross! This one kid had a nose bleed and then some other kid got sick, because the sight of blood disgusts him, so anyways he puked all over the nurse's office and Sakura and I had to wait for that whole ordeal to be over before she got herself checked out" Naruto answered quickly.

My eyebrows raised because that was an outright lie, and when we were little, Naruto, couldn't lie without his sea blue eyes betraying him, but here he was lying to Kakashi sensei and even though the lie itself was almost unbelievable, the way he said it and the way his eyes didn't betray him, made even me not question him, and I knew the truth, so that definitely said something! Regardless, I quickly nodded reinforcing his lie.

"Alright, well, as you guys step out don't forget to grab your schedules" Kakashi stated to the whole class throwing a folder on his desk, "Orderly line, find yours and get out" he ordered.

My mind was still on Naruto's lie, as I stood on the line behind Hinata and Ino, because how could he lie like that!? What had actually happened was that when we got to the nurse's office Shizune asked me some pretty simple questions, asked if I was feeling sleepy, probed my head, gave me a bag of ice to put on my nose for about 10 minutes, Thank goodness my nose managed to go down to its normal size, gave me some aspirin for my headache, which was subsiding, and let me go back to class, it was a pretty quick process, maybe 15 minutes tops.

Its just that me and Naruto were having so much fun playing catch up, he told me about how he was told of his inheritance and real family, he told me how he and Sasuke had gotten a new interest in basket ball during 7th grade, went to a basketball camp , and how their freshmen year they tried out for the team and made it with flying colors, they were now both in the varsity team of the school, and he and Sasuke got chosen as co-captains this year and it would probably be the same next year. I told him how I met Ino and Hinata in 2nd grade and how we were close ever since, he asked certain questions about Hinata and I was a bit curious about that but I let it go for the time being. We just talked so much, we laughed, it was just fun and before we knew it the period was almost over. But I didn't even care that we might get in trouble because it was still there! The friendship and the kindness, the comfort, it was still there, it was like we never stopped being friends!

But here was a new installment, I guess he could lie now, it was really no big deal. '_Maybe Sasuke rubbed off on him or something_'. I shook the thought away, it was my turn to get my schedule.

As I was looking for a schedule with my name on it Sasuke's came up. I couldn't resist and plucked it out, looking over it and trying to memorize the schedule. It was:

**1****st**** period- Homeroom, obviously.**

** 2****nd**** period- Math (Geometry) , **

**3****rd**** period- ELA, **

**4****th**** period- History**.

"Sakura!" Kakashi 's loud voice shook me out of my reverie making me jump a bit and not letting me finish what was left of Sasuke's schedule "If you have your schedule, you can leave, don't hold up the line" Kakashi informed.

This is when things got really awkward, because the schedule I was holding wasn't mine! "uh, right" I said but didn't move an inch.

"Sakura, you can look over your schedule outside, just get out of the line" he said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, I see!" I said slapping my forehead, trying to feign understanding in my features.

"This isn't mine, I knew the classes didn't seem right" I rolled my eyes acting like I found myself dumb, "So I'm just going to put this back" I continued putting the schedule down on the desk "And find my own and be on my way, OK? Kakashi sensei" I nervously laughed out.

He sighed "Bring it here".

'_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! No! No! No!_' my thoughts were going into panic mode,

I could barely move my legs as I tried my best to walk over to him, the hand holding the schedule was shaking a little. Kakashi extended his hand, I quickly let go of the schedule into his hand, ran back to the folders, sifted through all the papers finally finding mine. I felt relief wash over me. Then Kakashi spoke

"Sasuke, this is your schedule, you're free to go" Kakashi said handing Sasuke the paper I was guilty of holding on to and studying not 30 seconds ago. I looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes which were already on me, glaring. I bit my lip, this was no way to "rekindle" a friendship.

Something came over me though, because I felt some weird sense of confidence. Hinata and Ino were probably waiting for me outside, so I had to do this right by the classroom door so we could have some form of privacy. I was going to talk to Sasuke, and I was going to make things right. This day was going good so far and I had recuperated Naruto so Sasuke was attainable, right?. I let out a nervous breath and made my way over to the door and waited there. '_we used to be friends_' I kept repeating the mantra in my head. I saw him making his way over to me, ready to leave the classroom. I got a queasy feeling, butterflies in my stomach, the works.

_'I didn't feel like this with Naruto, what makes Sasuke so different_!'

I internally reprimanded myself. I shook it off, because he was closer. He was going to walk by me and it was time i spoke "Wait, Sasuke" I squeaked. He turned to me , the glare was gone, and for that I was thankful.

"yes?" he asked in a smooth controlled and uncaring voice. My stomach kept getting that queasy feeling, I froze, I couldn't believe I was doing this! I shouldn't have spoken, have you ever felt that feeling of impending doom? Cause that's exactly what it felt like.

His eyes met mine and I couldn't stop the slight shiver that shook through me. He was just so beautiful! His dark eyes and hair were such a deep contrast to his pale skin, he had red lips and a thin nose, a defined jawline, he just looked amazing and he was almost 2 heads taller than me, his muscular build well defined thanks to the black tee he wore, and it was tight around the arms because his muscles were no joke, but he wasn't bulky like those creepy body builders, Sasuke had the well defined body of a 'really in shape' basketball player. And as much as I was drooling over his physical attributes, what really caught me were his onyx eyes, they had no emotion and yet they had an insane depth, I felt like I was falling into them! All in all he left me absolutely speechless and I couldn't understand why!

I stayed silent as he just looked at me and eventually the stare turned into a glare "what do you want?!" he hissed annoyed.

I shook out of my thoughts and stared away from him "can we talk?" I asked.

"we're talking" he stated dubiously, raising an eyebrow at me.

I looked up at him "Right, I'm sorry about your schedule" I apologized. I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting under his intense gaze. I was way more nervous than I should be.

"Is that all?" he asked clearly miffed.

"N-no, I, uh" I was stuttering like Hinata! That's how nervous I was. I looked down at my hands then back up at Sasuke, I cringed back a bit at the annoyed glare on his face. I steeled my resolve and decided to speak, conjuring up the bit of confidence I had left, "I talked to Naruto, and this must seem really sudden, and it is. But I was thinking that perhaps, with Naruto, we could be what we used to be when we were younger, you know, friends" I finally finished, letting out a breath. Not brave enough to look at his face, A warm feeling spread through me, it was comforting, I had said what I wanted, and it felt good, that is until he spoke

"You're joking" he scoffed. I instantly looked back up at him trying to gauge his expression, he was passive. Maybe, he was mad?, Maybe he thought like Naruto, and believed I didn't want to talk to him?, I had to explain myself.

''I know you and Naruto thought I didn't want to talk to you, but that wasn't the case, I really thought you guys didn't want me around, do you remember Ami?, well she told me -"

"Are you fucking shitting me?" he scoffed in disbelief interrupting me and started walking away.

Still riding on my confidence high, I decided it was now or never and grabbed his arm trying to pull him back. He quickly yanked his arm away from me as if repulsed by my touch and gave me such a vicious glare I couldn't hold back the shutter that racked through me and made me take a small step back.

"There is something wrong with you, you're delusional. I was never friends with you! I don't even know you" he bit back harshly. Each word he spoke was like a slap to my face.

"W-we were friends" I meekly insisted.

"Even if we were, why the fuck would you think it would matter now? What age exactly did you say we were friends?" he asked.

"I was four you were five, and Naruto remembered, I thought you -".

"Listen" he interrupted again " I don't care. You and Naruto? Whatever. I wasted enough of my my time on this. Don't speak to me again if it's going to be about something so completely stupid , because believe me, I wont be as nice as I'm being now" he growled out.

He seemed incredibly angry, more so than this morning, I felt numb as he started walking away, he then turned around "And whatever friendship you were trying to salvage, forget about it,I'm not interested. Frankly, I don't care" he said with an annoyed glare and turned his back walking away.

It finally hit me that people were staring from a distance, including Hinata, who looked angry, a hard feat for the ever gentle girl. Ino looked absolutely furious and Naruto looked annoyed. Then I heard it, laughter, more like cackling,

'_I have to get out of here_!' was my desperate thought. I ran to any girls safe haven, the bathroom, and dashed into a stall, glad it was empty this morning.

i had time to process everything that happened and a sob racked through my body and I realized it hurt, I wanted to curl up and cry, I tried to stop the sound by slapping a hand over my mouth. I was embarrassed, I was hurt but most of all I was angry, because how could I be so stupid!

'_why would I even think.?!.. I'm so stupid!...he isn't Naruto! They're so different, they always were! And how dare I even think I still knew them! I was much closer to Naruto and the lying thing was proof enough that I didn't know him the way I used to much less Sasuke! And he hit the nail in the head cause obviously a childhood friendship was different from now and I couldn't just reinstate myself in his life whenever I wanted, hell he didn't even want me the first time around!_'

"I know! How can someone so openly embarrass themselves like that! My Sasuke didn't know who the hell she was, he didn't give two shits! And did you see the way she had the nerve to grab him! It's insane!" Someone broke me out of my reverie and there was more laughter. They were talking about me, I was completely humiliated. More tears ran down my face.

"He practically ripped her arm out it's socket when she tried that little stunt. And don't call him your Sasuke, Ami, he clearly favors me more!" I knew that voice, Karin. I felt something in me rip, Sasuke did pay more attention to her than most girls...

"Get over yourself Karin, Me and Sasuke go way back, like, elementary school, History always wins" Ami shot back. "

You'll end up just like that pink headed idiot, it sounded like she knew him and yet he sent her to hell" Karin stated matter of factly, I could almost imagine her stupid annoying 'I know I'm right' face. "There goes your history" Karin scoffed.

"I'm not her, don't even compare us, as for Sasuke and Sakura, whatever friendship, it was bound to end, he changed clearly for the better, he recognizes dirt now" Ami laughed. More tears stung at my eyes and I rubbed them, frustrated that I was letting their petty gossip get the better of me.

'_Cause its true_' I couldn't help the thought.

"Wait, hold up! You're telling me that they do have some sort of past? That my Sasuke associated with that trash?!" Karin asked, I could here a tinge of annoyance in her voice, it made me almost happy.

"yup, no big deal though, he sent her to the curb real quick at the age of like six or something, she actually hung out with both Naruto and Sasuke, that's how I know her name, I made sure to put an end to it quick! She couldn't be around either Sasuke or Naruto! I was a smart kid" Ami said, pride in her voice. I heard the door open.

"Good job, let's go, I need to ask you something, and this place is just getting way too crowded" Karin said, I heard the door slam shut.

_ 'Crowded', did they know I was here?_

"Sakura, are you in here?" Asked a very familiar voice, Hinata.

"Yeah, forehead! You had us worried sick!", Ino pig.

I could almost laugh if not for the fact that there was a tight knot in my throat. I swung the stall door open but didn't walk out, instead they walked In

"Sakura, we saw what happened, well some of it. Are you OK?" Hinata asked closing the stall door behind her,

It was a tight fit with all of us in one stall but comfortable enough

. "Yeah Sak, what happened?" Ino demanded anger still in her voice. I wiped away more tears

"I'm stupid! And... and... my arm hurts!" I wailed, really letting the flood gates loose and flinging my arms around Hinata and Ino, hurting the arm Sasuke had yanked away from, some more.

"Crisis, code: red!" Hinata stated succeeding in getting a small smile from me at the memory of our secret code. I nodded.

"Screw Spanish class, my best friend needs me!" Ino stated. I was starting to feel just a bit better, why was I pining for old, mean friends, when the ones I had now couldn't get better?!

'_Besides I have Naruto too, he's my friend now, he always was! He didn't forget me like Sasuke... but Sasuke is just... I just, I'm confused! Why does it matter so much?... why does he matter so much?... I can't still... that was such a long time ago... but maybe I never stopped, maybe I just thought I did?'_.

With that rather confusing and devastating thought I clung harder to my friends and cried some more. Because this day was just an unbearable roller coaster, taking me higher each time just to unexpectedly let me plunge down into unknown depths and I just couldn't take it! I was so confused, and why did I feel like I was repeating myself far too much?!

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Get the hell out of my way" I stated menacingly at the blonde, that once again, was lecturing me on the same stupid pink headed topic as before.

'_And its getting so fucking annoying! Exploding twice in one day Is NOT Uchiha like, I wont do it again to Naruto over some delusional fan girl_!'

"You were out of line Sasuke and you know it!" an angry Naruto growled rather loudly.

"Can you keep it down?,moron." I said trying to keep the aggravation out of my voice.

"you didn't seem worried about the noise level when you were humiliating Sakura!" Naruto shot back, albeit lowering his voice a notch.

I rolled my eyes "Naruto, this is getting old. Are you seriously picking a fight with me over some delusional girl?" I asked the irritation in my voice showing. The look he shot at me was particularly vicious, I raised an eyebrow

'_Am I about to get punched over this pink headed annoyance?'_

The thought amused me for some odd reason, maybe I was just a masochist.

"When you remember her, you're going to regret what you told her" Naruto stated it, as if a fact

. I shook my head and walked knowing he would be besides me "you're wrong, I already remember her" I informed him, I looked over at his puzzled expression.

"Then why did you...?" Naruto started

"Because I don't care" I stated interrupting his sentence, knowing what he was going to say.

Naruto gave me an almost confused look "Don't you remember how close we were? Other than me, she was your best friend! How could you just not care about that?" Naruto asked truly baffled.

Naruto was my best friend, as much as I didn't want to admit it, it was true. But the problem in him lay that he could never let go, he was so emotionally attached and I guess the same could be said about me, I was extremely detached. I knew where that problem stemmed from both of us, hell,Naruto knew too. I had a family and lost it, I didn't want to care about losing anyone, with the exception of Naruto, and I never had to worry about that because Naruto would never leave. See, he never had a family and wanted to hold on to everyone who got close to him. We were opposites and yet the same, that's why we managed to be friends for so long.

"Naruto, we were five, I'd hardly call that a meaningful friendship, do what you want, but stay out of my decisions. I don't want that girl around, I have enough chasing me around as it is. I don't need another added to the list." I scoffed out.

He just glared at me and shook his head, as we made our way to 2nd period, I knew he'd get over it. "Naruto, I'm thinking ramen after school" I said, some would see it as a peace offering. His stupid goofy grin was a confirmation that, yes, he was already over it. I turned away hiding a smirk, I didn't want Naruto mad at me, that would be too annoying.

We made our way into geometry, I took a seat next to Naruto's. I thought back to my revelation, when I found out who the pink headed nuisance was I was angered, because a lot of embarrassing memories came up, especially of me being a complete wuss!

_ 'I don't want her around if that's the image she has of me'_.

She used to hug me far too much and she used to hit Naruto quite a bit, not that I minded that part. We would link arms or she would sling an arm around me or Naruto, repulsed, I remembered how I would also sling an arm around her. I was a bit nostalgic, and then when I felt nothing but that, nostalgia, I made up my mind.

_'It doesn't matter, she doesn't matter. The fact that we were childhood friends changes nothing about now. I don't know her and more importantly, I don't want to know her'._

A weird feeling followed the thought, almost like a part of me didn't want to let go of those old memories, My hand clenched into a tight fist

_'Get over it, it's like it never happened, it changes nothing. I don't want her around. She is completely annoying'. _ I inwardly reprimanded myself.

'_And she easily forgets her place. She had no right to put her hands on me. Had she been a boy I would have made sure that arm came off'_.

I couldn't help the anger that came over me, as I remembered the nuisance, a tiny thing with pink hair and big emerald orbs looking up at me and grabbing my hand, she had some nerve. People don't just put their hands on an Uchiha and expect for it all to be peachy.

_ 'I was not harsh. Not this morning and not last period, And if anything I wasn't severe enough, it would seem that the girl practically needed the fact, leave me alone, hammered into her head, she just kept coming back for more. She was clearly asking for it. I am not going to let Naruto's stupid disappointed face get to me, because I don't care'_ It was that simple.

All thought of the pink headed annoyance and Naruto faded when I heard squeals of "Sasuke" and some "Naruto" in the mix. _'Fucking fan girls'_ I contained my annoyance keeping my face passive. As usual I ignored them, but something else came to mind

_'one of these brain dead idiots wrecked my car!'_

I would run them over for revenge, but I was sure that they would just jump at the fact to have Sasuke Uchiha run over them with his car, besides, my car would get dirty, and no way did I want that. Nope, I wouldn't give them that satisfaction and get sent to jail at the same time. I needed something more hurtful. I was livid realizing that nothing I did seemed to make them angry, they just worshiped everything I did! Then a thought struck me.

'_Nothing seems to affect them more then when I give my undivided attention to an individual instead of ignoring them as a whole'_

With nothing better to do, Geometry far too simple to receive my undivided attention, I began to plot a way to get rid of these extremely annoying burdens

'_Because wrecking my car is the last straw!'_

In the middle of my thought process, a simple yet effective plan beginning to form, Naruto spoke.

"This class sucks, Yamato is way too boring, besides I have something to discuss with you, the reason I need you to at least tolerate Sakura now that she's my friend again" He said.

I let out a strangled groan. "This again? Naruto, I do not give a single shit about that girl, frankly, every time you bring her up, I feel like strangling you and her" I growled through gritted teeth, making sure to pronounce every word clearly, it would seem Naruto had selective hearing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I said tolerate not befriend. Anyways you know the bet with Kiba?" he asked a mischievous grin forming.

I raised an eyebrow. He wasn't that devious, _'Did he plan this the whole time? To befriend her'_ I voiced my question.

He shook his head "No, no, I wouldn't do that. I really did miss her, But it did come to mind that she's friends with the little Hyuuga, so if I get close to Sakura I could easily reel in the Hyuuga, NE?" he chuckled.

I smirked, this could be interesting, I nodded "Not bad dobe, but that doesn't assure the Hyuuga will want you, and an angry Neji is always a factor to consider" I said, an amused chuckle making it's way out of my lips at the thought of an angry Neji Hyuuga, who was always so level headed and calm.

He smirked "You let me handle that part, Kiba will be handing over his X box to me in no time" he said with that annoying tinge of determination he always held.

"Why don't you just buy your own moron?" I questioned.

"Because that would be no fun" he stated with a roll of his eyes. I shook my head and turned away from him.

I spaced out on geometry, not caring enough to pay attention. I had decided to close my eyes, I was that way for almost 5 minutes, when suddenly, a pair of emerald orbs stared back at me, overflowing with their large depth, they seemed to swallow me whole. My eyes instantly flung open '_what the fuck_' I shook the image away

'_That fucking pink headed nuisance is causing trouble even when she isn't around'_

I was just thankful that for the rest of the day she didn't cross my path or my mind. It was mostly uneventful, even the fan girls made themselves scarce, thanks to an angry, over possessive, delusional, Karin. I was grateful that she would scare the majority of them away. It was also a bit creepy, as it reminded me of a lion protecting its prey from a pack of hyena's on the outskirts, ready to lunge whenever the lion let down its defense. i was also momentarily pissed at myself for referring to myself as "prey"

That night I fell asleep with only one thought,

_'I'm glad I'm done with her, she's set in her place and she knows not to cross me anymore._'

I was quite content as I fell asleep. Not realizing that my last thoughts were about the nuisance, who shouldn't even be crossing my mind. No, I really should have known that life has a way of making things difficult and that, No, this wasn't going to be the last of her. I should have known... it would have saved me quite a bit of trouble.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 up XD, I feel like i made Sasuke extremely ooc, please tell me it was believable! lol. yeah, he's a big jerk and he's gonna stay that way for a while cause we need some buildup, but don't worry it'll change. Naruto is also a bit Ooc but he's a different story, we'll get into a bit later on. we know he can be a tad inconsiderate if he isn't directly linked to the person he is being mean to, Hinata in this case. lol, also im sorry if the story seems unorganized and all over the place, if you have any questions just ask. Thanks Bunches!

please review! ITS SO MOTIVATING! give me some constructive critisism, or your opinions, tell me what you think and what you would like to see, please review, but you dont have to xD, i hope you enjoyed and i'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N, hey guys, thanks for the reviews, there was a few more than last time. I've got to say I got a bit of a strong reaction. Lol. Im not sure if it was good or bad but I liked it either way. I can go on for quite a while so please PLEASE read the A/N; at the end of this chapter because I clarified some things im almost SURE some of you guys missed, that aside, I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE, NO EXCUSES!. Ive gone on long enough, on with the story

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

* * *

I was currently laying on my bed, face down.

'Maybe I could fall asleep like this and possibly end up suffocating myself, then I wont have to go back to school'

I let out a strangled moan onto my pillow. I had been extra careful not to go anywhere near Sasuke after me, Hinata and Ino left the bathroom at the end of the period. How? I left school!

_**FLASH BACK**_

Hinata and Ino hadn't wanted me to leave "I'm sure Sasuke wont get in your face anymore,Sak" Ino had assured. Hinata threw her a not very nice look, I knew why, the way she said Sasuke's name, it was … gentle.

_'Of course, she still likes him...'_ The thought had bothered me.

"i Just don't feel good, see you guys tomorrow" I had weakly replied and left not waiting for a response.

Of course in all my melancholy I hadn't even thought about how my mother might react to my missing more than half a day of school, on the first day back no less. This week was vital, new schedules, new teachers, academic club openings, social club openings,

'_Mom is gonna flip!_' I had thought on my way home.

It was very solitary, extremely solitary, and while the day itself was beautiful and shiny and bright, I felt uncomfortable walking by my lonesome on the empty streets, it was a weird feeling, I almost felt watched. It was then, when I had turned the corner and came face to face with someone, I jumped back as I stared into the palest blue eyes you could ever encounter.

"Hey there Gara, you scared me! Hehehe"

I let out a nervous laugh. I didn't know why I was nervous, I always talk to Gara! Shortly after Ino and Hinata were best friends, Gara got integrated into the group, after a very embarrassing experience that I don't regret at all. He was so sweet, yet people were frightened of him. He was a very unique case of 'extremely misunderstood'. But when he had grown to his older teen years, girls would follow him around. Because now he wasn't creepy, he was hot, and that justified it for some girls. Regardless of how long we didn't talk, weeks sometimes, we would always find our way back to each other, he was one of my friends, his Sabaku siblings were acquaintances, but of course they were a bit older than us.

'_I think I'm nervous because, well, I'm caught! Damn!'_

I was lost in thought, and was snapped out of it when he spoke

"Hi, playing Hooke, are we?" He asked, almost playfully. He had a bit of a smirk going on there too, very subtle, but definitely teasing. My nerves faded, it was Gara! He wouldn't snitch on me!

"Kind of, school was starting to get just a bit overbearing" I answered.

"Oh, is someone giving you trouble?" he asked, he tried to hide it but I could hear the protectiveness in his voice. I gave him a smile and shook my head "Nope, I was just bored" I lied. He raised his eyebrow

"You insult me if you think I'm stupid enough to believe that, regardless, its your business, I wont press on any longer" he shrugged, I almost smiled "However, you know Ino will tell me whether I want to hear it or not. You would now that, of course" he said calmly, I narrowed my eyes at him

_'Damn!'_

"So you might as well-"

"YEAH, yeah, yeah, 'tell you now' I already know the drill, I hate when you do that!" I hissed at him. He just gave a low chuckle.

I didn't really feel like telling him, There are so many little factors and quirks in Gara's personality to take into consideration. He is such a calm person, practically emotionless, however when he loses his temper, he changes, drastically. He becomes completely impulsive, I could just picture him running over to Konoha high and picking a fight with Sasuke, probably injure him. It just wouldn't end well. So I tried my best to think of some form of stalling and then it came to me

"Gara! You missed homeroom and second period! What the hell?!" I scolded.

He gave me a shrug "Sakura, its our first day back from mid September vacation*, those crazy girls would just claw at me when they get their hands on me and I can't hide in my car cause my stupid siblings, Kankuro and Temari, took it this morning" He answered with a tinge of annoyance.

"Why did they take your car? They have their own cars" I asked. "Honestly, their cars look better than yours" I pointed out matter of factually.

His eyebrow twitched "I said it before, they're stupid! And my car and its appearance are none of your concern!" he snapped. I couldn't hold back my laughter. "Whats so funny?!' he growled.

"YOU! Anyways I'm heading home, and you have to go get your schedule! Ino and Hinata are there" I informed.

"Ah, so, I'm wondering, still, why is it that you left school? You never ,ever do that" he said.

I frowned "Hey! I'm not THAT much of a goody goody! I skip when I feel like it"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "No, you don't. You are the very definition of a 'Goody Goody' so if you left school it must be for a reason, I demand you tell me that reason...Now"

I gulped, I didn't have an excuse on hand, especially not one for Gara! "OK, OK, I'll tell you... oh and by the way have I told you about...about" I looked around nervously, I had to stall him! Wait, no! I had to get rid of him! My eyes landed on the exquisite garden on my left, garden? A thought struck me "About Hinata's new sunflower?!" I beamed excitedly at him, "What?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, her dad gave it to her! I know what you're thinking, who knew Hiashi could be so nice?!, well, he gave it to her for Christmas, so I guess he was just following some sort of protocol. You know how old fashioned the Hyuuga are. Anyways he wants her to learn responsibility, which is absurd since Hinata is probably the most responsible person we know, right? Turns out he got Hanabi more gifts though, since she is younger and all. Hinata understood perfectly fine, because she's like the nicest person in the world! But we already knew that cause we've all been friends since like the 7th grade!. Oh and Ino got a new phone! Which totally makes our phones look like they're from the stone age, of course they had no phones in the stone age so I guess that isn't an accurate assumption, And...and"

Gara was giving me a look, and not just any look, it was 'The Look'. He used it on everybody, his way of saying "Cut the crap". It took him a lot of time to master it, but he had it down to a science. He would arch one of his thin eyebrows, and combine it with a "Do I look like Naruto to you?" face, than he would emphasize it with a bite to his lower lip, it was a form of mock concentration, he was letting you know he wasn't buying any of the words coming out of your mouth, and there you had 'The Look',

"Sakura" he simply said. I was starting to panic 'What else can I say?!'

"i care very little about Hinata's flower and even less about Ino's new phone. Tell me right now, what happened?" he demanded.

"why should I?" I said back defiantly.

"Hm, is that a challenge?" he questioned with a arch of his eyebrow. I stubbornly nodded

"Alright" he took out his cellphone "Lets see how Ms. Haruno reacts to your leaving school early." he said with a shrug.

I started to panic, but crossed my arms anyway _'He wont do it_!'.

"I'm pressing on my contacts" he stated.

I shrugged '_He wont do it, I'm almost 95 percent sure of it_!'

"I'm looking for her name"

_'He wont do it!'_

"I've found her contact name, Idiot #1's mom" he said.

My eye twitched at the mention of my mom's contact name. '**_HE WONT DO IT!_**'

"Last chance, I'm clicking on it Sakura" he warned

'_CRAP!'_. As a last ditch effort, I ran at him, wailing at the top of my lungs, hoping to at least surprise him, and tried to snatch the phone away. _'I can do it_' I told myself as my hand was an inch away from his pretty little smart phone. He easily side stepped me and I went crashing into a fence, the one with the exquisite little garden behind it. I would have fallen on my head had he not so kindly grabbed my shirt in his hand and suspended me above the ground. I growled at him as he righted me on my feet. I guess I should of been Thankful, considering I shouldn't be taking anymore hits to the head today.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you!" I growled, he gave me a triumphant smirk.

"But you have to promise me you wont go all Hulk and wont get mad or anything! You have been warned" I said, and maybe I was exaggerating, But this was Gara, and it didn't really take much to send the usually calm boy over the edge, which is kind of odd, but that's the way it was.

He raised a curious eyebrow at me

"And what exactly would be so bad that I might need to go all Hulk on someone?"

"Nothing really, its actually stupid and not even worth knowing" I said waving it off with my hand.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have left school. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me. you know I don't like guessing games." he stated impatiently. Talk about pushy.

"Alright, alright. But walk me home! If you aren't going to school that is"

"Not anymore I suppose, lets go" he started walking in the direction of my house. It wasn't far, just another 10 minute walk from where we were currently standing. My neighborhood was pretty, most of Konoha was, it had its bad side, what place didn't, but it was pretty safe most of the time.

I lived in a suburban neighborhood, not two blocks away from Hinata and Ino, almost everybody that went to Konoha high lived nearby.

We got to my, slightly bigger than average home, we weren't rich, but my parents were adamant with their careers, my mom an orthodontist and my father a big wig manager at a huge organization in the studies of medicine, so our house had 3 floors a garage and a back yard, we walked inside.

There was a small little hallway, with a small rug where we kept all our house sandals, umbrellas and coats. It was practically an open spaced closet. There was 3 different rooms on the first floor. The hallway led to our living room. Our living room was pretty big, designed and laid out by my mother, but decorated by my father. There was a huge blue rug surrounding and covering almost the whole perimeter of the living room. There was 2 really big sofas on the far side of the wall and 2 arm chairs on each side. Each directly in front of our 18 inch TV, equipped with the best stereo sound system my father could splurge on. A small little glass coffee table in front of the sofas, with a lot of space still left, for when my parents had get together s, there was some plants here and there and plenty of embarrassing framed pictures surrounded the walls.

"Want something to drink or eat?" I asked Gara, who of course nodded.

The kitchen was another room in our first floor, my father had smashed down the wall that separated the dining room from the kitchen and made it one huge room. One side was the kitchen, equipped with a fridge, oven, dishwasher, microwave, toaster and a lot of cabinets. A marble counter top used for cooking, a little bar looking area, with 4 stools. We used it when we were having laid back dinners that we didn't need to lay out on the table. and there was a glass door that led to the back yard. On the other side of our living room/kitchen, was a big table, made for six, even though there was only 3 of us. Because my parents would sometimes bring coworkers, or one of my friends would invite them selves over.

And we had a bathroom down here as well, it was our guest bathroom. Since we all had a bathroom of our own. The second floor consisted of 4 rooms. The master bedroom, my bedroom and 2 spare bedrooms. The master bedroom was huge and of course my greedy parents took it, but I loved my room, it was pretty big but not huge, it held all my necessities, like my computer desk, my computer a dresser drawer, my library shelf, my other shelf's where I kept my mists and perfumes, nail polishes some makeup,and hair products and appliances, my Phone and mp3 player, my laptop that I used if the power ever went out, I was outside, or if I was too lazy to walk over to my desk. I had a queen sized bed in the middle and a walk-in closet, then there was a door that led to my bathroom. But my favorite part was my double door window, it could be opened and led to my balcony! It was gorgeous and I had it totally set up as a hangout spot, it had beanbag chairs, pillows, blankets and a fluffy armchair, I kept my laptop out here and a lot of pens and notebooks and even my diary, yes, I kept a diary! Hinata and Ino and I had spent many nights out there talking, laughing, crying and even sleeping.

The third floor has 3 rooms, my parents each had an office, and there was a huge storage room, just where we put old things that we didn't want to throw out, and let me tell you, there is a lot of things my parents don't want to throw out!

Gara walked with me to the kitchen, "I want a sprite" he ordered.

I rolled my eyes "coming right up your majesty" I said. I heard a low rumble, he was laughing. I opened the fridge, found a can of sprite and flung it at him. He easily caught it. I took out an iced tea for myself and walked over to a stool at the counter top, he took one next to me.

"Alright, tell me now" he said. I sighed, I still hadn't thought up of any excuses, and definitely none that Gara would believe so I told him, everything, from how I had gotten Naruto back and how I was so happy and how I thought it would all just go back to the way it used to be, and how Sasuke had responded, and how completely and utterly stupid I felt, I did leave out how much touching was actually involved, Gara would not approve of Sasuke pushing me into some lockers, or grabbing me, he wouldn't like it at all. I tried my hardest not to cry as I explained myself to him

"And I know its all my fault! I'm so stupid! How could I even think we would just easily be friends again?! Why am I so stupid?! I feel so childish, and I'm such a cry baby! Because I cried! And honestly I should of kicked him or something! But I'm stupid, and I should of been kicked too! Like a real hard kick, like a soccer star should just come and kick me in my stupid face!" I angrily said, I was feeling so utterly stupid! '_IM STUPID!_'

"Stop calling yourself stupid, it makes you sound...like a moron" Gara said.

I almost smiled cause I knew he was about to use the word stupid.

"What did Naruto do?" Gara asked, almost nonchalantly.

"Huh?"

"When Uchiha was yelling at you, what did that moron do?" he questioned again, except he sounded a bit mad this time.

"Uh, nothing. But I understand, Sasuke is like his brother, I didn't expect him to-"

"Sakura, if he didn't stand up for you, and didn't tell his 'brother' he was being a dick, he isn't your friend" Gara hissed, yup, definitely mad.

"No, no, no. I understand, it would be like, if Kankuro or Temari, exploded on me, I wouldn't expect you to turn on them-"

"But I would! You wouldn't expect me to, but I would! And they're actually my blood! But I would tell them to back the fuck off, because you're my friend and I wouldn't want you to be humiliated, or saddened, especially by my own friends or family!" Gara yelled, Gara never yells.

I just looked at him, He was so mad! '_Damn it! I should of kept my stupid mouth shut!_'

He quickly got up and walked towards the exit of the kitchen "Where are you going?" I nervously asked.

"I'm going to rip Uchiha's lungs out, let him try and talk down to you then, Then I'm going to cut off Uzumaki's Tongue, since he obviously doesn't know how to use it! And while I'm at it, I'm going to scold Hinata and Ino, they have mouths too" He quickly said, like it was normal!

"Wait Gara" I said angrily, holding on the the sleeve of his black shirt. He didn't stop walking, he dragged me with him. I ran to the front door and blocked his path. He just looked at me

"Sakura, you're hardly an obstacle" he scoffed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Gara, I have a mouth too, I can defend myself, you can't protect us forever, it's not your job!" I scolded. I mean,Gara was a big guy, he could probably knock out most, except for maybe a select few.

I was afraid Naruto and Sasuke fell into "The select few" category. Getting Gara into problems was the last thing I wanted, especially over something so stupid, this was all my fault. If I could stop Gara from starting a fight, It would end here. All that would be left was my humiliation, and If that was the worst that happened, I'd gladly call myself lucky!

His eyes narrowed at me "Sakura, I don't blame you for this. Do I think that it was wishful thinking getting Uchiha to be you're friend again? Absolutely. But that's no excuse for him to be such an asshole over it. I'm just going to teach him not to talk down to people. Now move or I'll move you" he challenged.

"Gara! Please" I pleaded. "let it just be over! I don't want you hurt!" I wailed, flinging myself at him, and wrapping my arms around his neck. I stayed there until I heard him sigh. I knew the argument was over when he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Sakura, let me make this perfectly clear, I'm not letting this go. If he does one more thing, and I do mean one, Even if he accidentally knocks into you, or he even gives you his stupid Uchiha glare, I'll hurt him"He hissed onto my shoulder.

I didn't respond, he scared me just a bit when he talked like that, all he needed was some time to cool off. He was such a great friend. We had spent the rest of the day watching movies, Ino and Hinata came over, and as soon as he said his pleasantries he did scold them. They had definitely agreed with him and apologized to me. I had scolded all three of them and told them to stop being ridiculous, it was my fault, not theirs!

They had stayed and ate dinner with my family, I was actually just putting off not telling my mother I ditched school.

I knew she knew! As soon as she stepped in through the door, when she gave me a kiss hello, I knew she knew! It was the way she looked at me, the way her left eye twitched when she spotted me surrounded by my friends. She had been polite as ever as she waved Hello to them, she knew them all, she loved them too. She had invited them to dinner, they had declined until they got tired of my pleading and finally stayed. We had spaghetti and meatballs, yum!

They had left soon after, that's when my mother attacked.

"Sakura Haruno! Get in here! NOW!" she had yelled. I jumped in terror, I was about to get whooped!

"Mommy! HI!" I beamed as I walked into the living room.

"Don't 'Mommy hi!' me! Sit!" she scolded.

I instantly sat on the couch closest to me. My father walked in, oh no! I looked up at them as they looked down at me. My mother was just gorgeous, she had pink hair like mine, but her eyes were blue. She looked in her early 20's even though she was almost 38! My father was also very handsome, he had brown hair and I got my green eyes from him, he also had the gift of retaining his youth, he also looked younger than he was. I wish I could retain my youth like they could, since I didn't get their amazing looks. Green eyes and pink hair just didn't work on me like it did on them.

"Mind explaining to me why I got a call from school, saying that you didn't report to more than half your classes! Want to explain that to me young lady?" she yelled. I frowned, did she have to be that loud, I'm sure half the neighborhood could hear her!

"Sakura, honey, why would you leave? You never do that?" my father asked. I hated when he sounded so disappointed. Why couldn't he just yell at me?

What was I supposed to say? I had to leave because Sasuke Uchiha yelled at me and I was completely embarrassed and humiliated? It was no excuse! I was starting to regret it myself! Until I remembered his glare when I offered to be friends.

"Mom, I had to go to the nurse, because, Ino threw a book at me, and I thought I would be OK, but I wasn't, I got a huge headache-"

"Why was Ino throwing books around?! Where is the nurse's report, I want to see it now!" she snapped.

_'This might work_!' I rushed over to where I had put my bag down next to an armchair, I pulled out the copy nurse report I had received and handed it to my mom. It actually sounded worse than what happened, as it mentioned I knocked out for a couple of seconds, stumbled while getting up, and needed assistance to the nurse's office, and they gave me medication! I loved them for being so overly detailed! My mom gave it a once over and was that worry in her face? Yes! It worked!

"Honey, are you sure you're OK? This sounds a bit serious, where did the book hit you?" she asked worried as she handed the report to my father, who, without asking, started inspecting and probing my head for bumps.

"Im, fine, im fine dad."I'm, fine, I'm fine dad. I ran to my room, took a quick shower and laid down.

**_End Flash Back_**

I rolled around in my bed, unable to sleep! "Why am I still thinking about him?" I asked myself aloud.

_'I shouldn't care! I don't care! Why do I care? Why!_' I couldn't close my eyes without seeing Onyx eyes and a mischievous smirk, with a subtle arrogant tilt of the head.. "ARGH!" I growled onto my pillow.

Needless to say, I didn't get a full nights sleep. I woke up and as soon as I looked in the mirror, I gave a good hearty and loud yell. I looked like death! I splashed water on my face and that helped a bit, but the dark circles under my eyes wouldn't go away.

'_Oh well, just another thing I'll have to deal with_'

I put on a light green shirt and threw a black sweater over it, and pulled on some dark blue jeans and finished off my simple outfit with some black sneakers, added a necklace, and some hoop earrings, and threw my hair into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror, and I looked a lot better then I felt, but that was a good thing. I never dressed to tight or provocative, that was more Ino's style, I was modest, not like Hinata, who god forbid, ever show some sort of skin. But I wouldn't parade around half naked either.

'_Unlike Karin, of course SHE would, how else could she get Sasuke to notice her_!' I bitterly thought.

I shook my thoughts away and looked at the time, 7:25 AM, I had quite some time on my hands. I called Hinata. Her phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey Sakura, how are you feeling?" Hinata asked.

"Good, so you ready to go Missy?" I asked. Not wanting to dwell on the drama from yesterday on this fine morning.

"Yeah, Ino texted me, she's ready too" Hinata informed

"Really? Two days in a row! Miracle! Hey! Why didn't she text me?!" I asked, realization dawning on me.

"That damn pig! Is it because I spilled sauce on her shirt last night because It was an accident-"

I heard Hinata's laugh over the phone "No, Sakura, you never took down her new number,and you have the unknown number block thing on your phone since the lee incident, remember?" Hinata asked

"Oh yeah! haha, I have go to get rid of that thing, i think Lee has given up by now"

Lee is a sweet guy but he is way too pushy and needy!

"Oh! Read me your schedule, do we have any classes together?" She asked.

I felt the smile on my face begin to fade, because Homeroom was my first class, and I had Sasuke in that class. I shook of the feeling, I could handle one class, a class that was used for relaxing and last minute studying and making up homework, I could deal with it!

"You know Hinata, I haven't even looked at it! Hang on, I'm getting it right now" I told her as I walked over to my purple bag. I reached in pulled out my orange folder and easily found my schedule. With parents like mine, who needed everything in check and in order, I was very organized.

I looked down at the white paper in front of me, gave it a once over, than looked it over again. "Crap" I hissed.

"Sakura, are you OK?" I heard Hinata on the line.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine" I lied. But I wasn't fine, at all!

_'This just really really sucks, it's not fair!_' I started feeling the panic set in, my heart was racing.

"Sakura, I'm leaving my and I'm making my way to your house now, Ino is with me, we'll be there in Five minutes" Hinata informed, then the line clicked.

I didn't register any of it, my mind was too focused on two things.

one, how unfair my life was

Two, My schedule could be a replica of the schedule I spied on yesterday, That schedule was Sasuke's.

_'CRAP!'_

* * *

_**A/N- IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

Alright guys, again, I'm sorry for the wait! Really sorry! i had a hard time with this chapter. PLEASE tell me what you think in the review section. Anyway about the last chapter, I got a lot of responses, especially about Naruto, and yes he is meant to be a bit OOC so is Sasuke. Anyways a lot of you are under the impression that Naruto only became friends with Sakura to get to Hinata, that's not the case. I clearly stated that Naruto's feelings to be friends with Sakura were genuine, but it did later occur to him that Hinata was friends with Sakura and it would make the bet with Kiba that much easier, Don't worry guys i'll go more into depth about that subject as the chapters progress.

The second thing, also about Naruto, he tried defending Sakura but he is far too close to Sasuke to be mad at him. Remember that while Naruto does consider Sakura his friend he considers Sasuke a brother and that during Sakura's absence in his life Sasuke was always there. So he wont so easily lay hands on him, remember how terribly loyal Naruto is. Don't worry his frendship with Sakura will eventually transcend to what it used to be, but keep in mind that they are older now, and that they have changed. They don't know each other like they used too.

Alright lastly, again I'm soooo sorry for the wait! I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, please tell me how I did and review xD, but remember, you don't have too. But some feedback would be lovely and much appreciated!

* MID SEPTEMBER VACATION? What?, JUST ROLL WITH IT, SORRY LOL!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N, once again the wait has been a bit over a week, I hate not updating within a week! Regardless, here is chapter 5 and I hope you guys enjoy! I will try to update weekly, anyways, Thanks sooo much to my readers! I love you to the moon and back!

Special thanks to some of my reviewers, there is a lot of anonymous ones, I love it! Thanks so much guys. Anyways I have been going on for too long!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO , or Snapple or any brand name products in this story.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

I walked in between Hinata and Ino, sipping on my Snapple, that Hinata had so kindly picked up for me on her way to my house, not paying much attention to what they were talking about. I think I heard Ino raving about some party she was excited to go to, in two weeks or so. I wouldn't know, cause like I said, I wasn't listening.

"- And we're gonna get you into a sexy little outfit and officially put your sexy behind on the market! Cause I'm telling you now sweetheart, you're gonna go faster than food when Sakura is hungry!"

Now that caught my attention, my head snapped to the side as I glared at Ino, who returned the glare.

"You're one to talk, Ino pig! And stop corrupting Hinata!" I snapped.

Ino shot me a toothy grin "She is too hot to be living like a nun! Look at her banging body, if I wasn't positively sure about what I liked, I would question my sexuality having Hinata as my friend" Ino teased. I smiled as I got her drift.

"Well I'm still in question, Hinata, Ino is absolutely right! You're pretty much perfection! LET ME KISS YOU!" I smirked as I made a dash at Hinata, who was lightly blushing but laughing.

She played along and ran away "Stop you guys!" she whined.

This is when things got a bit embarrassing, okay, a lot embarrassing! "CATCH HER SAKURA! KISS HER! KISSS HER!" Ino was wailing, real loud too. We were playing around, we had like 15 minutes before classes started and we weren't far from the school. Hinata was still laughing and running, hiding behind things and altogether avoiding me as I tried to catch her. Ino was still wailing, except her voice got a lot deeper and manlier, and for some reason louder, and oh my gosh, it was NOT Ino!

"Catch her and Kiss her!" someone yelled. I stopped running and looked around , I didn't see anybody! "AW! Why'd you stop chasing her!" someone wailed. I heard the direction of the yell and turned towards the road. I realized the lights were red, the cars had stopped and there was two cars that stood out too much for comfort. One was yellow and orange, the other sleek and dark.

My eyes widened mortified, "C'mon, take her clothes off!" then I heard a lot of laughter! I looked at the yellow car, Naruto was sticking his head out of the drivers side window, and Kiba and Shikamaru on the back seats, Kiba was doing the yelling and laughing, Shikamaru was quiet with a bored stare on his face but he was watching!

Slowly my head moved to the sleek car, Sasuke's car, and I was even more mortified than before, because he WAS staring! But that wasn't all, he WAS smirking! HE WAS SMIRKING! And oh holly heck did he look freaking hot! I didn't have time to process who his eyes were on, the light turned green and with a quick "Bye Sakura,Ino...Hi-na-ta" from Naruto, the cars sped off.

I turned to Hinata and Ino with widened eyes when the cars were gone from view. Hinata's expression was much like mine, Ino was a whole other story. I could tell by the way she pressed her lips together and the amused look in her eyes, she was trying to hold back laughter.

She finally broke, holding her stomach in hysterics "Ino!" Hinata wailed. "Listen pig! It's not funny!" I growled. She shook her head "It's freaking hysterical, isn't it... Hi-na-ta" she said slyly sliding next to Hinata. That took my mind off of the humiliation. I ran up to Hinata's side.

"YEAH! I've been meaning to ask you what in the heck is going on there! With Naruto, and the stares and the 'Hi-na-ta'!" I eagerly questioned, as we resumed our walk, Hinata in the middle of me and Ino. I took a swig of my Snapple as I waited for an answer. Poor Hinata was blushing.

"I don't know, it's nothing" she shrugged, looking more than confused herself.

"BULL! I was there yesterday! I saw what he did, like 3 times!" Ino accused.

I gasped '_3 times! What did I miss?'_

"What happened?!" I questioned, unashamed to want to know every detail of the gossip Ino was about to inform.

"W-wait! It's not a big deal!" Hinata exclaimed, nervousness clear in her voice.

"Oh really, Naruto corners you and ravages you in the hallway, that isn't a big deal!" Ino excitedly said, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT!" I choked out, practically drowning in my own Snapple, wrong tube.

Hinata gasped and turned bright red "Ino! That's not true!" Hinata said, getting uncharacteristically loud.

"OK, OK, but he did corner you in the hallway! I had to save you Hinata! Or he might as well have ravaged you!" Ino insisted.

Ino was extremely excited and only two things made her get that look in her eyes. One, a really cute guy! Two, an extremely juicy piece of gossip that she was dying to share. Besides Hinata was blushing, like really blushing!

_'I missed something really good!'_

"Can you please tell me what happened" I pressed, my curiosity piqued. Really piqued!

"Alright, listen to this!" Ino started, her voice lowering and she leaning in conspiratorially.

Hinata was blushing but she didn't oppose to Ino talking, so Ino took it as a cue to continue.

"First, after you left, We ran into Sasuke and Naruto, and Sasuke started chatting me up, obviously-"

I tried not to frown or show my annoyance. I looked over at Hinata, her eyebrow raised high, she had such a readable face, so readable that I knew Ino's statement, about Sasuke 'chatting her up', was just wishful thinking. I didn't know why, it was absolutely no big deal, nor should I read into it, it was NOTHING! But I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I realized Ino was lying, Sasuke didn't talk to her, she probably attempted to talk to him.

_'and it probably didn't work out_' I thought smugly. My eyes widened, why was I thinking like this?!

I shook away the thoughts and focused on what Ino was going to say.

"So, Naruto didn't even talk to Hinata, he just put his arm around her! And NOT her shoulder! He held her around the waist! Oh my god and then, after lunch, he was walking behind her! His nose was practically pressed against her hair! I know Hinata's hair smells good, but C'mon! He doesn't even know her! And that's not the worst. I went to the bathroom, an emergency makeup fix break, and when I walked back up, Our poor Hinata was pressing herself against the wall and Naruto wasn't touching her, but he was leaning in real close! I think he might have kissed her, had I not interrupted!"

Ino gushed out all in one breath, she inhaled deeply and continued

"-And he looked upset that I interrupted! Then he told her Bye" Ino finished her story.

I was definitely shocked! Naruto did that to Hinata?! "Whoa!" I said, and looked at Hinata for confirmation. As soon as I saw her face I knew it was true, like I said, Hinata was an open book.

"I know! He has the hots for her! I told her, in two weeks, They're having their annual party, for the captains of the basketball team, obviously Naruto is going to be there, since he and Sasuke are going to stay co-captains! So imma get her in a sexy little outfit and she is gonna let Naruto know her sexy ass is available!" Ino stated, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Ino, he doesn't like me, a-and I wouldn't do that!" Hinata said.

Ino gave her a look "Hinata, he feels something for you! Even if its just physical attraction! And Naruto is a total sexy beast! I say you go for it! The only people sexier than him, and it's debatable!, Gara, but he's our friend. Neji, but he's like your brother and incest is so not cool. Shikamaru, but that skank Temari has her claws on him, and Sasuke, and, well, I want him. So Naruto is a definite must if he likes you" Ino said.

A lot of the things Ino said irked me, but this one statement from her downright annoyed me. One could even possibly say, pissed me off!

"Ino! If Naruto likes Hinata, she wouldn't need to dress like a skank to impress him or to try and trap him, that's more Karin's style! And what if Hinata doesn't want anything to do with Naruto?, you can't pressure her just because you think he's hot!" I shot at Ino.

'_And Sasuke is NOT for you!_' I inwardly added,

"Sakura, Hinata does like Naruto, besides he's a school elite! Wouldn't it be great for some of us to date them!"Ino persisted.

"School Elite? I hate when you use terms like that. I know he's popular, and if Hinata likes him and he likes her, awesome! But if she doesn't there is no need to push her, or for her to throw herself at him." I said back. Ino shook her head at me, she, like Gara, had a look, it was all her, it was her 'You're such a child, I'm far more grown then you' look, she shook her head with a knowing smirk and looked down at me as if she were superior in knowledge about these things. It infuriated me!

"Guys, stop. I'm telling you he doesn't like me. And who I like is a moot point because the chances of my father letting me date at this age are as good as, as, Naruto ever genuinely liking me, and since that isn't possible, it doesn't matter, so let's not fight" Hinata said in her soft voice with a smile.

I sighed, we did overreact. I linked my arm around Ino's and Hinata's.

"Let's just get to school" I said

"On it forehead"

It was when we rounded on the gates of Konoha high did everything come crashing on me. The reality of my life was that, yesterday I suffered complete and utter humiliation in the hands of one Uchiha Sasuke, my next class was with him, the little paper in my book bag with the word "Schedule' on it felt heavy as it served as a reminder that the next class was not the only class I had with Sasuke.

And he had seen me chasing Hinata with promises of kisses. My face started to burn all over, it couldn't get worse!

_'Get a grip! Build a bridge, take a taxi, (cause walking is far too complicated), and ride over it!'_ I inwardly scolded myself.

I asked Ino the time, "10 minutes before the bell rings" she informed as we walked into the parking lot.

It was an extremely red faced Hinata that alerted me to our surroundings. Right there, closest to the front doors were two cars, now this wouldn't have been such a big deal if not for two factors.

One, it was early , it was usually empty at this time. And two, these were the last two cars you expected to be here this early, the parking spaces were rightfully theirs, they claimed them and no one dared use them. However, it was a rarity when they were on time, let alone here this early.

I felt extremely stupid, _'of course they would be here this early! We saw them pass on our way here!'_

They were not empty handed. Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke were using Naruto's car as a make shift table, and eating what looked like burgers and fries and slurping on what I assumed were soda's.

'_How the hell do they stay so hot'_ i thought absent mindedly

I felt my legs freeze, I didn't want to move. The more steps I took the closer I would be to Sasuke, and after yesterday that is the last thing I wanted.

_'Oh, get over it! You have another 3 classes with him! Might as well get over it!_'

I took a deep breath and kept moving. I thought we were going to make it, cause we were at the entrance of our school when "Hey Sakura!" It was Naruto, he ran making his way towards us.

He said Hi to Ino, "Hi Naruto" I greeted with a smile. Cause Naruto could make anyone smile, he was like the sun!

"Hey Hinata, again" He said with a wink, making Hinata blush as she nodded her head in greeting.

Hinata was absolutely crazy if she thought there was nothing there! Ino was right!

"Hey ladies" Kiba said as he made his way over to us.

I smiled at him and Ino was instantly socializing with him. He interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Haven't said Hello to you Hinata" he chuckled, nudging her with his shoulder. She smiled at him and waved hello.

OK, Kiba and Naruto! I knew Hinata was super cute, but her shy demeanor didn't seem to attract many guys, much less guys like Naruto and Kiba, so why now?

Then again, what did I know? The only suitor I had was Lee!

I looked over at Naruto, and there was something not quite right. Kiba was smiling at a bashful Hinata, arm slung around her shoulder casually, Naruto was glaring, he just seemed, I don't know...

"Alright, see ya in class" he said, his voice a forced cheerful.

He seemed pissed. Not jealous, but like he had been beaten at something. I don't know what it was, it just didn't seem right. I shrugged it off, boys were always an enigma. Besides I had other things on my mind, like having multiple classes in a row with a certain raven haired someone.

I chanced a look his way. I don't know what it was, it seemed I didn't know a lot these days. But the way he was smirking as he talked to Shikamaru was absolutely hypnotic.

I was staring, as Ino socialized, I was staring, as Hinata squirmed uncomfortably under Kiba's hold on her, all I did was stare off at Sasuke. Like I said, Hypnotic.

Nothing breaks you out of a trance better than a splash of ice cold water to the face, and that's exactly what it felt like when Sasuke's Onyx eyes connected with mine.

Now, I should of done the sane thing and quickly looked away. But I am Sakura Haruno, and no one's life sucks more then mine, and no one seems to be as stupid as me.

So as he caught me staring, I stared back at him. I didn't look away. This was not an act of bravery, I was trying to prove nothing, I just simply couldn't look away.

I felt my face burning, and a weird uneasy feeling in my stomach. And what was that noise? Was that how loud my heart sounded, was I the only one who could hear it?!

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at me, A shiver ran up my spine, that is when I realized what I was doing.

But I didn't quickly look away like I should have, I stared at him a while longer, and he was still also staring at me! His gaze alone made me feel all cold and hot at the same time, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it was definitely not comfortable.

I was staring at him too long, and his gaze was not going to relent until mine did, I couldn't just look away, it was too late for that, so with no more options I raised my hand and waved to him and let out a shaky "Good morning" .

Sasuke was not well known for showing emotion, it was quite the contrary. So when he slightly raised his eyebrows, I knew he was taken aback by my approach. He still turned his back to me, I didn't want to feel disappointment, I was expecting a shrug off after all. The obvious brush off still managed to sting. I would not have said Hi, had I not been so stupidly caught staring. I heard a click, they were locking their cars. I did get a wave from Shikamaru as he passed by me and pulled Kiba away from Hinata.

Ino was digging through her purse for god knows what, and as I stood waiting around I noticed Naruto and Sasuke coming our way. I turned to my side, as to not give them my back, but not be directly staring at them. I pretended to be engrossed in what Ino was doing when it happened.

As Sasuke walked past me, his arm brushed against my shoulder, the warmth did not disappear as soon as I expected, it stayed there for some unknown amount of time, but no more then a few seconds, he was against me, his hair was touching my face, I felt hot air against my ear, he was close, real close, too close! My heart really started to pound. Then it was gone, he was gone. But the butterflies in my stomach stayed, the pounding of my heart against my chest got harder. It was until Ino snapped her fingers in front of my face did anything register.

"Lets go you moron! I said, the bell rang! We're going to be late!" Ino hissed, she looked a bit angry,

I just nodded as we ran to class. Sasuke was not in class, despite the fact that they came into the building before us. I liked it that way because I could let the blush freely spread through out my whole face , and my heart could pound as loudly as it wanted, and the flapping of wings in my stomach could make new wind speeds, while I let the words which had seemed like hot air against my ear register.

"It was" Sasuke had said, in a low murmur his lips almost pressing against my ear.

They weren't nice words, not at all, if anything they showed the pinnacle of his asshole-ness, but the way he had leaned so close to me, I had felt the muscles of his biceps as HE pressed his arm against MY side, He had been so close his hair had touched my face! . It was making me all giggly and goose bump-y, I wasn't making any sense. It was sad, how these words, were the nicest thing he had said to me in years.

I tried to compose myself, i would digest every detail of it when I got home. The heat on my face started to reside, good thing too, because Sasuke had walked in. it didn't take more then two seconds before his eyes were locked on to me for a second time today morning.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed despite the fact that it was SHORT, and very NaruHina centric, sorry, it had to be done. But I hope the ending made it up just a bit! YES, I added some SasuSaku upon request, ive been having trouble with these chapters, trying to tie them all together, its a bit exhausting, I know the direction i want this to go but I have to build a foundation for it first before we get into the really good stuff! And trust me, there will be good stuff! So because this chapter is so short, expect another by friday latest! PROMISE! Its already in the works and getting edited as we speak! PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU CAN! Leave me some feed back! IF NOT THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n- It seems I have a lot to apoligize for, I am so sorry guys! once again, NO EXCUSES! EXCEPT LAZINESS. Anyway, on with the story, its a super long one, it was supposed to be chapter 6 &7, and some of 8 but I was like, screw it, they deserve a super long chappie! So grab a drink, sit back, relax and enjoy!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

"Talking

'_thinking'_

* * *

He looked at me when he walked in, and while that made the air catch in my throat his eyes easily slipped past mine. I let out a sigh of relief, what he had said this morning, that his morning was a good one until he talked to me...

'_He really doesn't like me, Sasuke...we used to be friends'_ I thought with disdain.

My hands clenched together, why did I feel like crying? When did he start having such control over my feelings?!

'_when did he stop_?' was an almost automatic unconscious reply.

I shook my head, I had to stop being like this, why was I letting him affect me?!

"Sakura?" I jumped in my seat, the voice was quiet but it still managed to startle me. I looked up from my desk and stared into pale green eyes. An automatic smile flashed across my face.

"Gara!" I squealed, jumping up from my chair and embracing him.

Gara always had this unusual effect on me, he always made me smile, around Gara I never thought negatively, it was almost simple to me, If Naruto was the Sun, then Gara was like the moon on a perfect night.

Gara wrapped a single arm around my waist, I looked up at him still smiling, he gave me a lopsided smirk.

"Good morning" he said releasing me. He looked around the classroom and his eyes landed on Hinata, who was looking down at her desk, her cheeks all red.

'_Why hadn't I noticed this_?' I thought startled at Hinata's ambient.

Gara walked over to her and tapped her desk once with his index finger. She instantly looked up, eyes startled and then she relaxed.

"Hey Gara," she beamed at him, he gave her a smile

"Somethings bothering you" he didn't ask, he just knew. Gara always, just knew.

Hinata's eyes widened, "N-no, I mean, it's nothing" she squeaked.

He raised a single eyebrow at her, he then proceeded on giving her 'The look'. "I'm giving you 3 seconds to answer me, before I ask Ino" he threatened.

Hinata instantly stiffened "G-gara! I said it's n-nothing" It was for an instant, but her eyes flashed to the right past Gara.

Gara instantly caught on and quickly turned to that direction, I followed.

There in all his Orange and blonde glory was Uzumaki Naruto, staring straight at Hinata, and I mean staring! He was smirking, his head was to the side and he had an intense blue eyed gaze set on Hinata.

Good gosh! He looked, dare I say it? HOT! His eyes, his blue intense, incredible eyes were extremely inappropriately seductive! And he was using them on poor Hinata!

Gara turned back to Hinata. "It's Uzumaki, he's the one giving you trouble" He stated. He turned back in that direction, I followed his gaze, this time he wasn't staring at Naruto. He was glaring at the person next to Naruto, Sasuke, and, shocked, I noticed Sasuke was glaring back at Gara!

'_OK, this is getting out of control!'_

"Gara, come sit next to me" I said, tugging on his arm as he followed and sat in the chair between mine and Ino.

He turned to Ino, eyebrow raised. Ino was intently glaring at the chalk board.

I also looked at Ino, leaned in past Gara and poked her in the arm, "Hey pig, whats wrong?" I asked concerned.

She shot me a nasty look rolled her eyes, "Hey Gara" she said and turned away. Completely ignoring me.

'_What is wrong with her_?'

I shrugged it off, maybe she was mad because she got up early to meet up with Hinata and me, it wasn't my fault, I didn't force her. Deciding to let her cool off I pulled out my schedule, I had to go over it.

'_Please let me have misread it, please_' I inwardly begged.

_**1ST period- Homeroom**_

_**2nd period-Geometry**_

_**3rd period- science**_

_**4th period- history**_

I let out a very frustrated groan, if my memory served right, the only class I didn't have with Sasuke so far was 3rd period!

This was going to be a long day

It was now fifth period, and I have to say, things aren't as bad as I thought. It was as if yesterday didn't even happen.

He went back to completely ignoring me, or should I say, forgetting I existed, It was like I wasn't there. I liked it this way, sure there were the occasional stares, when he would catch me staring at him. But you know what? He wouldn't even glare at me, his eyes slid past me. Almost through me, as if I was invisible.

There was only a couple of things of interest to report. First being, Naruto, who talked to me animatedly and cheered that we had the same classes together. It was exactly like before, being around him was completely and utterly normal! And plus, the classes I had with Sasuke, I wasn't alone! At all!

In Geometry I had Naruto, Hinata and Gara! And in fourth period History, again I had Naruto and Hinata, and Temari! Gara's sister, but she would sit next to Shikamaru, who was also In this class, regardless having someone I knew at such a close distance comforted me.

The only class I didn't have with Sasuke so far was science, I had Ino in that class, and this was also strange, she was still not talking to me. In science class they paired us up with lab partners, we would share tables with them all year, and I was all excited, because me and Ino would be partners and just yay! My best friend would share a desk with me all year! It was great. '

'_Except that Ino didn't partner up with me!'_

I recalled as I walked to fifth period,

"Hey Pig, this is great! We get to be partners" I informed excitedly. She let out a snort, got up from the desk I had followed her to and sat next to a very unattractive guy, I mean, I am not a princess, but to tell you, going out with Lee would be 10 steps above this guy is something! He looked happy to Have Ino next to him. I was in shock! And I mean shock!

'_Why in the world was she so mad at me?'_

Anyway, maybe what happened next made up for it, some guy, with red hair, who for a second I thought was Gara, sat next to me. Turns out it was Sasori, a senior! A very hot. Cute senior! He was Gara's cousin, he was real nice but he expected me to do most of the work.

"I care not for science, I don't need it in life, what I need is to get outta high school so I can do what I really wanna do!" I could see the similarities between he and Gara but Gara was a bit more monotone then Sasori. I had turned to look at Ino, and she fixed me with another very nasty look.

The message was more then clear, she was pissed.

For the sake of conversation, I asked Sasori what it was that he wanted if not education?

He smirked "To join the Akatsuki, they have certain connections that I wouldn't mind having"

his answer was scary, cause I had heard of the Akatsuki, they were not a joke!

I shook it off and continued thinking of my own problems, Ok I had only one problem, Ino was apparently not talking to me, and I didn't understand why!

'_Lunch is next period, I'll talk to her about it then_' I decided as I reached my Ela class.

I was walking in, caught up in my thoughts, when someone ended up bumping into me. My head hit a very hard chest, I was almost positive I was going to fall, I tightly shut my eyes and braced for impact. It didn't come, someone was holding on to me by my upper arms.

I dared to open my eyes, only to be caught by dark orbs. I gulped

'_Why him? Of all people_!' it was Sasuke! And he did not look happy.

I got that weird tingly feeling, the chills of staring into his black eyes for too long, and the heat on my face, it was an unbearably uncomfortable feeling being around him, let alone him touching me. Where his hands were, on my upper arms, they were on fire!

"You should really watch it" he said, his voice sounding just a tad threatening.

"Because, you keep doing this to the wrong person, that person might get mad" he continued, definitely threatening! His hands tightened around my arms.

'_Ok, ouch_'

I looked around me, no one was around!

'_where the hell is everyone! The hallway should be full! It's the beginning of fifth period!_'

but the hallway was not full, and Sasuke was not letting go of his grip on me. In fact he was holding on rather tightly. I experimentally tried to squirm away from his grip, he didn't budge. I looked up at him startled, and he just had a smirk, a very superior smirk, and his eyes said it all

He started walking, forcing me to walk backwards,his eyes on me and that smirk teasing me, and then he pushed me against the wall. It wasn't hard, but it freaked me out!

"W-wait, what are you-"

"Shut up, you speak too much" he silenced me and finally let go of me.

I instantly tried to move, except he quickly slammed his hands on either side of my body, closing off any escape. Trapping me in between the wall and himself.

My heart was racing, I felt the pounding against my chest, I clenched my palms and tried to calm down.

The heat on my face was unbearable, the weird tingling all over my body was unbearable, the prickling climbing up my arms was unbearable, and just having Sasuke so close was unbearable.

He kept looking down at me, hands still on either side of me and then he stepped much closer. Terrified I quickly pressed myself as much as I could against the wall.

'_what is he doing?! This is not like him_' was my only panicked thought

I heard his dark chuckle and looked up at him. His face was completely gorgeous like always, but there was something off about his eyes, I had not noticed it before but, they were blood shot! I noticed the smell first, Sasuke's mouth watering scent was mingled with a thicker scent, an unpleasant scent.

'_Crap! He's high_!' I smelled the unmistakable scent of what could only be weed!

I hated the scent, it made my stomach churn in disgust.

I didn't have time to think, Sasuke leaned in much closer, his eyes menacing once again.

"I'm fucking tired" he chuckled again. He leaned even closer, his nose almost grazing against mine, and then he lolled his head, his nose brushed across my shoulder.

"I'm also hungry" he smirked. My heart started pounding even faster then before. I didn't know how to deal with people like this, and he wasn't letting me go, and I was scared! He was scaring me! And no one was around, where the hell was everybody?!

I tried moving away from him and his head instantly shot up, he threw me a very frightening glare.

Then he buried his face against my shoulder.

"I'm really hungry" he repeated. I jumped when he dragged his nose up my neck, he took a deep breath, his chest rising, his nose still pressed against my neck.

"I'm hungry, and you smell really good" he finished, the rumbling of his chest as he spoke brought to attention the fact that not only was his nose pressed against my neck, his chest was pressed against me, I couldn't budge. I felt a tightening in my throat, was I going to cry?

I felt paralyzed, not only could I not move, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I was afraid, I had never been this afraid! This wasn't Sasuke, this was someone I knew even less than Sasuke, he had Sasuke's face, and body, but he didn't have Sasuke's senses, and that terrified me.

"Not that I need your permission, but just out of courtesy, would you mind if I took a bite out of you" he asked in a smooth voice, the question didn't even register! Because his lips were already moving and they were brushing against my throat.

Who knew that in the midst of my nervousness and fear and almost tears, I could still feel butterflies?cause I certainly didn't, but they were there!

And then they were gone, replaced with another feeling, an extremely different feeling, fear. Absolute and utter fear. Because no one was around, no teachers. No students and just no one!

And Sasuke had gotten closer, he was invading my personal space. He was pressed against me, completely pressed against me, and his face was buried somewhere on my neck, I felt heat spread throughout my whole body. I couldn't press myself tighter against the wall, and if anything, it helped him trap me sooner, I don't think I ever felt so completely helpless.

I felt him laughing again, the rumbling of his throaty chuckle vibrated through my whole body. I had goosebumps rising on my arms. He rose his head off my neck and looked at me.

"You're so afraid of me, it's laughable. Just the other day weren't you spouting off about friendship and all that nonsense. How stupid" he smirked. I twisted my face away from him, and looked to the side. That left my neck open and he didn't wast time running his lips across them.

Not looking at his face, I felt a little calmer, a little less afraid, that is when his lips lowered to my collar bone, all he did was brush them across my skin, but that was enough to leave a trail of fire wherever his lips touched.

"Sasuke, i-i need to g-go to class" I stuttered out. He scoffed "Right"

My jaw was in his hand in an instant and he twisted my face around to face him, his eyes boring through mine.

He seemed satasfied and his eyes held mine in place, he let go of my jaw and dropped his arm to my side, and then he shocked me. He gripped my hip in his hand, pulled me closer than I thought was possible, and slowly ran his hand up my side.

My throat let out a strangled noise in protest and I tried squirming away. This had to be some sort of molestation! Didn't he hate me?! Just yesterday didn't he say just that?!

But here he was, touching me! I managed to raise my arms up against his chest and tried to push him as hard as I could. My attempts weren't even a factor, he didn't seem to notice. He pressed himself against me so hard, crushing me against the wall, crushing my hands against his chest. His hands were still running up my sides, and his lips were somewhere on my neck.

"S-sasuke, what are you doing? T-this isn't y-you!" I let out, as I twisted my face away from him.

I felt his smile against my skin, and then felt a jolt of pain run through me. He bit my neck! And he was currently sucking on it,

This had gone too far! I had made a huge mistake yesterday, I had brought attention to myself, unneeded attention from Sasuke, and this was the aftermath! This was my fault! He thought I was desperate for him, and now he thought it was OK to do this to me! And not only that, but his current state, as in high, was marring his senses, of course I would be the one on the receiving end of his poor judgment.

The panic was like never before, I was never this scared pf anyone, or anything. And I never thought that it would be Sasuke.

"W-wait. Stop." I managed out before a sob erupted from me, I hadn't even noticed that I was crying. His head instantly snapped up from my shoulder, his mouth had been biting the bare skin. One of his hands was on my hip, and the other on my waist.

He looked at me, shock crossed his features he shook his head, and then they went back to impassive.

"what the hell are you doing?!" he growled out, glaring at me. He pushed off of me, and still keeping his gaze on me he wiped his lips.

"What the fuck?!" he spat out in disgust. "Next time watch where you're going." he growled out

He started to walk away hands in his pockets, and then he stopped, he turned around, I pressed myself against the wall for comfort.

"Tch, there's an assembly for all students this period, about after school activities, no classes, there was an announcement" he said and kept walking.

When he was out of sight I let myself slide down against the wall and sit down. I took three deep breaths, and sorted my thoughts. He had acted like our encounter was MY fault! He had practically molested me and he acted like it was MY fault! And then he just walked away without explanation. Then again he was high, he can't be accountable for not thinking right.

'_And he seemed pretty disgusted when he noticed it was me, maybe I should forget about it'_

I got up, wiped my eyes of any evidence from any remaining tears, took another deep breath, dusted off my jeans and decided to go to what was left of that assembly.

_'Besides there's no chance that will happen ever again, I'll just try super hard to stay invisible and away from Sasuke's radar, not that I'm on it, but just as a caution. Besides he probably didn't even know it was me, and I have much bigger problems, like Ino'_

_'So I'll let it go just this once'_

With that thought I made my way to the auditorium, Iruka and Tsunade Sensei were on the stage speaking about try out times and I was handed a paper. I spotted Ino and Hinata and made my way finding an open seat next to Hinata.

"Hey Sakura" Hinata beamed at me. "Where were you?" came a deep voice making me jump. I turned around, Gara was on his chair behind me.

"Hey guys, I went to the nurse, girly issues and they made me wait forever, you know how it is" I lied.

"That's disgusting, I wont question it...Even though I know you're lying" Gara stared at me. I turned away from his all-knowing blue eyes.

"Don't be so suspicious Gara" Hinata laughed "Besides, you didn't miss anything of Importance. Everything they have said is on the handout sheet" Hinata pointed out. I smiled at her overly helpful personality. She was such a good friend.

'_Speaking about friends._..'

"Hey Ino" I tried politely.

"ugh" she snorted. I was pissed, what was her deal?! She had no right to be mad at me, I mean, what did I even do?!

I crossed my shoulders and slumped back in my chair, Hinata raised a thin eyebrow, silently asking me what was wrong. I just shrugged.

Past all my anger I was also sad, because she looked real mad, and I had no clue what I did. I sat back in my chair tuning out everything, my mind wandered back to the encounter with Sasuke.

He had been in the Ela class room getting high! And I must have missed the announcement thinking about Ino's irrational behavior. I was walking unknowingly into his "hungry" clutches.

I know why he acted that way, he was high, I know he was disgusted when he found out it was me. So maybe I should let all of Sasuke go, the fact that I want him to be my friend because he used to be my friend, having Naruto back was much more then enough. I didn't need Sasuke, and even if he gave me butterflies in my stomach, I didn't need him.

_'I don't need him, And the best thing is to forget that freak encounter...even if it gave me a fair share of tingles. Even if, I think, I might just like him a bit more then normal.._.'.

The bell made me jump in my seat and startled me out of my thoughts.

"Let's go Sak" Hinata said getting up. I followed. Lunch time, meaning I finally get to ask Ino what stick was shoved up her ass, and was it a piece of a cherry blossom tree? Cause that's the only way I could understand her anger.

I followed Hinata and Gara to the lunchroom. I grabbed a Lemon iced tea and walked out to my cherry blossom tree. I waited for all of them to reach me, and then they sat, Gara to my left in between me and Ino and Hinata to my right.

Hinata and Gara seemed to have a conversation of their own, and I heard a couple of Gara's words.

"You can't like that stupid blonde moron, Hinata" they were talking about Naruto and Gara did not sound happy. I would have to investigate further, and interrogate Naruto. But right now my main concern was my best friend.

"Ino..." I started. She grunted in response.

"Ugh! Ino, who shoved a mountain up your ass?!" I accused fed up.

"What whore took over my best friend?!" she shot back. I was startled.

"What are you talking about" I looked at her like she was crazy. She got up and sat infront of me, she looked pissed but she also looked hurt.

"You flirted with Sasuke this morning and don't try to deny it" she accused.

"Ino I was not-

"Yeah you were! Yesterday you were the little victim and today you're waving him over in the morning! And you know what? You were late to the auditorium! He wasn't there either! You were together!" she accused louder.

I was angry, pissed! And confused.

"Listen pig! Don't be an idiot. I was not pretending anything yesterday. And I don't care for Sasuke. If anything I'm confused of why you're attacking me after what he did yesterday to me. You're my friend Ino! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

I could hear the resent in my voice. I couldn't believe that she was really fighting with me over this. It wasn't fair. But I had lied a bit, because I said I didn't care about Sasuke and that wasn't true, but that wasn't the point right now.

She looked hurt to, and then she burst out crying. "I'm so Sorry forehead! You're right! I am you're friend, i'm such a bitch!" she wailed and flung her arms around me. I hugged her back and smiled.

"But please Sakura, Promise me that you wont talk to Sasuke ever again, or flirt with him or anything" Ino demanded.

I had a problem with that, a big one. "Ino, why does any of that matter. I have no interest in him and he most certainly has no interest in me" I tried to sound convincing.

She pulled away "I'm sorry, you're right anyway, why would he look at you when I'm around" she teased.

I Nodded forcing a smile.

'_Thank god she doesn't know about what he did...i have to forget about that. Like it never happened_'

it was all smiles after that. I only had one more period after lunch and that was art. I had no one in that class, not even Naruto. He had come around during lunch time to sit with us or Hinata. Of course Gara made it real hard for him and ended up making him leave. Hinata had been relieved, Gara cad been satisfied and Naruto had been really pissed, promising to beat the snot out of Gara's pretty face next time.

"Empty threats" Gara had shot back and Naruto had angrily walked away.

We had all laughed.

Now I was walking to art class and I was fine being alone, I noticed that a lot of this class was Naruto's friends, And guess what, the art teacher had an assigned seat chart, and Deidara Sensei admitted to doing this because he didn't like children, and he didn't like talking. It wats long tables, with four students in each table. So far I was with Tenten and Hinata's really hot cousin Neji. There was still an open seat next to me.

The teacher had thrown paper at us "Make art! I like birds and spiders. And make it an explosion or you will fail!" with that he went back to his desk. When he gave me my paper I had noticed a little red cloud on his wrist.

_'I think I've seen that somewhere'_

It was the screech of the chair next to me that alerted me to someone sitting next to me.

I looked up and I couldn't believe how screwed up life was. Because all I saw was spiky blue black hair, and a perfect profile of a face. I clenched my fists to stop the automatic tingling, I tried controllong my breathing to calm myself down. I could feel the prickling heat rising up my neck to my face.

_'Sasuke_...'

This was going to be a long year, and I haven't meant that more than I mean it now'

* * *

Sasuke's p.o.v

It had been a week and a half since the weird incident where that stupid nuisance of a girl had approached me.

Since then me and Naruto had taken our places of Co-captains. We had been to two parties and by the end of this week it would be three. We had Basketball practice 5 times a week and twice out of the week it was during school hours in gym class on Thursdays and Fridays

We were in practice with Kakashi and Gai, the coaches, and the rest of the team. We were running laps, out on the track, and it was fucking hot. And we weren't the only ones, the class was split into two. The basketball team running laps on one side and then the regular gym class.

This wouldn't be a problem, if on these days the pink headed nuisance didn't have classes, but she did. We had the same gym classes, as if we needed any more classes together**. **And that wasnt all, it's not like it was a replacement of a class we already had together, no it was on one of the only periods we didnt share. It was during fifth period, right before lunch. Now that also wouldn't be a problem if I was my normal self, but I wasn't,

something was really fucking wrong with me, and I mean really fucking wrong. After our encounter, which I remember every fucking thing that happened, as if it wasn't embarrassing enough, I found myself pathetically taking note of her. And I couldn't fucking stop!

It had started right on the same day, when I had walked away from her I felt guilty, because I had made her cry. Of course I shrugged that off, the next day, I saw her in home room and she was wearing her hair down. Io noticed that it seemed longer and realized she had straightened it, and for a disgusting moment I realized it looked really good that way.

I realized real quick why she wore it down, while me and Naruto walked to geometry, she was in front of us, I felt like I was herding her or something. I had almost laughed at the thought. And then her body-guard, Gara, or whatever his name was, slung an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned closer to him, I heard her annoying laugh, it pissed me off.

What the fuck was she laughing about?

Then Gara had pulled his arm away, and had dragged her hair to the side, right there, on the part of her neck where it connected with her shoulder, there was quite a couple of red marks.

I dont know why, I must be some sort of creep, because it made me smirk and feel all smug and powerful, and I had no clue why.!

But then the stupid girl had quickly covered her neck with her hair, and unreasonably it pissed me off. I walked faster and when I walked past her I made sure to bump into her.

She should be fucking grateful that for a measly ten minutes of her pathetic life she had my attention!

I had completely tried to banish her from my mind. And it had worked, until I got drunk that night.

I made sure to sleep with a red-head, because pink was a shade of red, and it would be some sort of payback to that nuisance for taking over my thoughts, that was my drunken logic.

I went to school that thursday hung over, and I found out we had Gym class together on one of the only periods I was free of her! How fucked up was that?

Gym, I liked gym class, I like running laps, pushing myself and yeah, even competing with the Idiot. But she was there, to ruin it. As if seeing her wasn't enough, the gym uniform for the girls had to be some dress code violation. I had seen underwear bigger then the shorts they were made to wear. They might as well be girl boxers or something. They were really short, not even mid thigh, and then they had some tight shirts! It was gym class weren't they supposed to be comfortable?

And there was really something wrong with me if I was thinking like that. Why the fuck should I care, if all the other guys on the team got to see her long legs, or an actual figure I thought she lacked, why the fuck should I care? I didn't care.

It was since Friday last week that she really wouldn't leave me alone. Her presence just really annoyed me. Everytime she walked by me I just wanted to grab her and show her exactly why I had so many fucking fan girls.

Or when she wore her hair up I would be pissed that the marks I had left her were fading, because now how the fuck was she going to remember me?

As if all that wasn't enough she sat next to me in Art class! Shit! I really couldn't be free of her.

I would always go in late and she was always there, the only thing that showed me that she was also highly aware of me was the way she would stiffen when I sat next to her.

Did she think I didn't notice? What was I, fucking blind? Of course I noticed, I noticed how her breath would hitch and how her hands would clench and how her face would immediately get red and how she would nervously bite her lip.

And I had also cursed myself out on monday, of this week, when I realized, when I would sit next to her, in close proximity, how much her face reminded me of someone having a very good orgasm without the screaming, now what kind of screwed up thinking was that?

I shook my head of the thoughts, all the thoughts that led up to today, to this moment, of me running really fast, and then slowing down slightly, everytime I was in close proximity to her, just so I could see her run.

'Something is really fucking wrong with me' I inwardly cursed myself and forced myself to speed up.

I turned back slightly to look at her only to notice her running along side Gara, he was also in the basketball team this year, so what the fuck was he doing on the side with the regular class?

I shrugged 'who gives a fuck, forget about her already'

I kept running, and everytime I didn't control my thought process, she would come to mind. More importantly,

how I had been all over her when I was high, it was all seared into my mind, The way her body felt pressed in between me and the wall, how when she squirmed it didn't really help her cause of wanting to escape rather she would just push herself against me more. How it felt when I had held on to her, soft warm and small. I could still feel her smooth tender skin on my tongue. And on my lips I could still taste her and her scent, an annoyingly mouth-watering fruity smell, I smelled that everyday, she sat next to me everyday, and I was not grateful, because it would just bring back those memories and those were very impure memories of a very pure girl.

I had been really inappropriately close to her that day. And it was disgusting the thoughts that would come with that day, I still remembered the outline of her body against mine.

I have been close to a lot of girls, and I have had girls on every part of my body with or without clothes, what made this one annoying girl so different?

It frustrated the hell out of me, what the fuck made her so fucking different that she fucking had my attention!

The bell shook me out of my thoughts as I made my way to the locker room.

"you're lookin slow lately, asshole. I ran three more laps then you" Naruto said walking next to me. I shrugged him off. He shrugged in return, at least Naruto didn't annoyingly pry like he used to.

As a matter of fact, Naruto had looked very pensive lately, that was definitely off, he would eventually drop his problems on my lap, so I shouldn't worry about him.

We made our way to our lockers, it was one of the few places that fan girls couldn't follow us. I changed out of my gym clothes and put on a fresh shirt and jeans. I was locking up my stuff when I noticed Kiba and Naruto talking.

"Naruto, you have until next week, and then it's my turn" Kiba said and walked off.

Naruto, who had been grinning his famous fox grin, instantly dropped it and punched Kiba's locker, which was next to his, leaving a dent on it.

I gave him a sideways glance, he was actually pissed.

"whats wrong with you" I snorted out. Feeling that annoying, sorry, feeling for my best friend.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow "I'm fucked, and I'm fucking someone over" he responded.

'_that's confusing'_

"Is Kiba gonna fight you? Are you afraid? You know you can take him, don't be a fucking wuss" I rolled my eyes. I think it would be a version of a pep talk or something.

"Fuck no, im not afraid of that bitch, I feel bad Sasuke, I'm supposed to be a good person" he said, as it was obvious.

"Well aren't you?" I said, looking the other way and scratching mt cheek.

This conversation was getting fucking awkward. Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"I talked to the girl, Sasuke. I've been actually talking to her, and she's kind of an angel, and I mean she's a good person. Like a real good person, the kind that give homeless people hot soup during winter. What the fuck am I doing? Using her for some X-box? She's too good for that Sasuke, what the fuck is wrong with me?" He growled out punching Kiba's locker again.

I looked at Naruto, it was odd, seeing him all down, and using my line, in some way, I think we are in the same damn situation.

"So, don't do the bet" I shrugged.

He looked at me and beamed, "you're right, then I wont be scum like Kiba, except Kiba can't do it either. I'm not letting him kiss Hinata" he rushed out.

My eyebrow raised "Hey moron, do you like her?" I asked curiously.

His eyes widened "what?! No way, don't be stupid. Now let's go. I'm over the gay jokes they say about us and spending prolonged moments of time together alone is not a way to end them" he spat out getting up.

I shivered "Your'e fucking disgusting just for bringing it up" I shot back.

We made our way to the lunchroom, I picked up a cheeseburger and forced the lunch lady to add a slice of tomato in there.

We made our way out to the same lunch table as always. With Neji, Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru, Kiba and Kankuro, Naruto and I were always at the center. The rest of the table was surrounded by annoying fan girls.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, this friday at 9 at night, youre co-captain party is gonna be at Karin's house" Temari said. I looked up and smiled.

"It better be good, whose invited?" Naruto asked.

"The whole basketball team and whatever guests they wanna bring" Karin said taking a seat next to me.

"I reserved a room special for us" she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Go put ice on it" I whispered back and shook her away, she giggled.

'_fucking idiot'_

"Neji, I'm going to invite Hinata" Naruto stated. I looked up instantly.

Naruto was a fucking moron, but you do not mess with Neji unless you're suicidal, so I Know Naruto wasn't that stupid. Sure he could take Neji but not unscathed, so that meant …

'_This moron is serious'_

Neji glared at Naruto "I am not her father, go ahead ask her, what do I care?" Neji spat out.

His tone and Tenten's face spoke different. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Of course, if anything happens to my little cousin, it will be your ass" Neji glared daggers at Naruto.

Naruto gulped and nodded.

I made my way to art ready to get this day fucking over with. I walked into the class room and of course she was there, and when she heard me, she quickly looked up, our eyes met and she looked away, que orgasm face.

I don't know what came over me, but I stretched my legs under the desk and started wiggling one leg from side to side, and every time my leg moved to her direction, my thigh pressed against hers. She was stiff all throughout class, she bit her lip all throughout class, and her hands were clenched all throughout class, and I found it extremely amusing. She never moved her leg, and every time my thigh mad contact with hers, a weird jolt would shoot through me. I ignored it and kept going, my eyes were concentrated on her face, as she colored in her drawing, in pink, with a paint brush, I hit her leg a bit harder, and her eyes widened some more and then she shut them tight, her face was extremely red and it forced a smirk from me.

_'Is she that aware of me?'_

I shifted closer to her, pretending to get a better angle of my drawing, and my back pressed against her shoulder. I felt her stiffen, I heard a clink and a muttered sound of distress, I slowly turned to face her. She had dropped paint on her hand.

She looked relived and I knew why, she got to leave. She quickly got up, using one hand to push herself off her chair. But she slipped, she slipped and not only did she land on me, but something along the lines Karma flashed through my mind.

Because not only was she using me to keep herself up and balanced, but she had landed on a very sensitive, very private spot. And as she tried adjusting herself, it felt inappropriately like a fucking hand job.

'_This girl will be the end of me, what the fuck is she doing?!_'

And she wouldn't get off me! She just kept gasping out sorry's!

'_is she trying to give this class a show? Why the fuck wont she get off of me'_

I felt a painful discomfort in my pants as her hands kept touching very inappropriate areas. Without another thought, I put my hand over hers and glared at her, I gave her a moment to realize what the fuck she was doing, I saw the shock and realization cross her features and she quickly snatched her hand away.

"Sorry, sorry" she whispered. I let her through, and it didn't help, it took all the fucking self-control had not to pull her on me and continue where we had left of in the hallway.

And then I realized with outrage and shock that, the little insignificant nothing had given me a boner! A fucking boner in class! I had plenty of girls in that area with every single part of their body and I had never had a boner by an accidental touch, and then this fucking nuisance's accidentally touches me and I get a fucking boner! What the fuck!

And not only that, but my jeans were pink! Stupid girl!

_'fucking bitch'_ I growled out in my mind. This was getting fucking unbearable. I had to calm down to get rid of that stupid girl's mistake

_'I should make her take care of it'_ I tried to stop myself from thinking of it but I couldn't.

_'FUCK! Why the fuck did I have to think of that?'_

I calmed myself down and thank god the bell rang. I hurried out of the room and it felt an awful lot like running away.

Today I didn't have after school basketball practice cause I had during school thank god.

That night I couldnt' help it, I had to come up with some sort of solution, because this had to stop.

I figured it out!

_'I just lust her, I lust her because we never finished what I started in the hallway, and I never get left with temptation. I'll just have to fuck her and then it should stop. She's nothing special, so all I have to do is sleep with her and get it over with'_

I knew the perfect time too, during tomorrow's party.

'_shit, I'll invite her myself_' I though with a smirk.

'_She'll probably blush and squirm and all that shit'_

I had to admit though, fucking her was the first time I had looked forward to having sex with anyone for a while.

'_of course I'll be happier that it's finally over. Fucking hormones. Who gives a shit if she felt good against me, I don't give a fuck if she smelled good, and who cares if her accidental touch turned me on more than anything ever had, who cares, cause I'm gonna lay her and get it over it'_

* * *

_SUPER LONG! all for you guys. omg, the document thingy deleted my saved work! and i had to edit it all over again! and i really wanted it out by today, so sorry if i missed some mistakes. _

_Sasuke you naughty boy! lol, major sasusaku, and it's only gonna get more intense. im currently working on the next chapter so it wont be delayed like this one. thanks sooo much for sticking around, please enjoy and review if you can. _

_Thanks so much once again and please tell me watch you think, critique is very welcome, and i must say i loved the response of the last chapter, it was 15+ reviews! thanks sooo much guys! xD_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, oh gosh, this one is super duper long, seriously, 24 pages! so find something to snack on and find a comfy place, cause this one will take you a while!

And guys, your reviews are amazing, ;), and thanks for helping me how to spell names correctly lol, i appreciate it! please if you have any more suggestions or anything review :D

Disclaimer: i Do NOT OWN NARUTO,OR SNAPPLE OR ANYTHING!

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

* * *

Sasuke's POV

RING! RIIING! RIIIING!

My eyes flew open. I was on my back, shirtless on my bed, I looked at the clock, it was 9 in the morning.

RIIIING!

The light shone too brightly through the window, my head was pounding and the ringing of that loud ass hell phone was not helping.

"Shit" I growled, when I tried to sit up. My body was extremely sore.

RIIING!

"fuck!" that phone was really pissing me off.

Ignoring the pain I launched off the bed taking the impact of my sore body all at once.

I hissed under my breath and before the phone rung again I snatched it off the hook and brought it too my ear.

"What?" I hissed at the receiver, because fuck manners!

"Oi! Ass hole!" an extremely loud voice, which could only belong to the blonde knuckle headed

moron.

"Naruto lower your fucking voice" I hissed.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! It happened again! I cant remember shit about last night!"

I rolled my eyes. This happened to Naruto at least once a week, he got smashed, knocked out and couldn't remember shit about the day before. But then I was confused, cause I was fucked too. I drew a blank as I tried to grasp at any memory of last night. Nothing!

"Shit" I silently cursed.

I heard laughter from the other end of the line. Very loud annoying laughter, and cheers of "Sasuke doesn't remember!".

I pulled the phone away from my ear and slammed it on its hook, ending the conversation.

'_Naruto's a dumb ass_' I thought as I made my way to my bed and sat back down.

"But what the fuck happened last night?" I asked myself out loud.

It was blurry and hazy but memories were slowly fading in and out, almost like snap shots of what happened.

I suddenly got extremely nauseous. Fuck! was I hung over.

Pathetically I sprung up from my bead and ran to the toilet.

It was right there, leaning over the toilet, hurling my guts out that I remembered every fucking thing.

I got up from my spot next to the toilet and washed my face, I ended up taking a shower.

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

'_That was one hell of a party'_

* * *

Sakura's POV

'_That was some party'_ I thought to myself.

I was sitting on my bed, my face in my palms, last night was a complete disaster, I couldn't believe half the things that happened.

I needed to vent and I didn't exactly have my best friend at my side.

'_of course not! Not after what she saw last night!_' I internally berated myself.

"I cant believe all that happened! How could I let that happen!" I scolded myself.

I picked up the pink object on my nightstand, my cellphone.

I dialed the number of the only person who maybe had it worst then me.

After two rings said person picked up.

"Hinata, we really need to talk!" I pleaded.

"Of course, Good gosh, that was some party wasn't it Sakura?" and I could hear the hysteria in her voice.

"Hinata! I don't even want to remember it, come over please! My parents are not coming home till later tonight and I seriously need to sort this all out before they get their hands on me" I begged.

Recalling the murderous glare my mother threw at me very very early this morning. She had hissed I go to bed and promised blood shed before she went to work.

"I'm on my way out, I'll be there in five minutes" Hinata informed.

The line went dead. I quickly tied my hair, threw on some jean shorts and a tee shirt, pulled on my flip flops and looked in the mirror, I looked decent. I was hoping we could go to the little cafe down Konoha main street.

I soon heard a knock on my door and ran down stairs. I just wanted to go through everything so badly, it was like the words were lodged on my throat dying to spill out.

I flung the door open and saw a very flustered looking Hinata. "What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"I can't stop thinking about last night! My father was so upset at the time I came home, when he comes home tonight he promised blood, and Sak, I just can't believe what happened last night!" she wailed out.

"Hinata, please tell me I'm letting my imagination run wild?" I pleaded.

She shook her head no.

"So it did happen?" she nodded yes.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"This really messes things up doesn't it?" I asked. She nodded again.

"Cafe?" I suggested. She shook her head no.

"Sodas, ice cream and your balcony?" she asked. You Never deny Hinata Hyuuga a request, she was too cute.

I eagerly nodded and we rushed in, taking the supplies from the fridge. A whole pack of soda's, 2 Snapple's cause I loved Lemon tea Snapple, and the Ice Cream of her choice, Three flavors, Chocolate, Vanilla and strawberry.

We closed the fridge and walked out of my kitchen. We took off our shoes by the stairs and ran to my room and made our way straight to my balcony, instantly setting ourselves on the fluffy pillows and blankets enjoying the morning breeze. It was nine in the morning.

"Alright Hinata, lets discuss everything we remember, because I swear I feel like half of it is a dream"

"Ah, yeah. It's kind of unreal, I guess it started yesterday morning at school,"

I nodded, taking a swig of my Lemon tea Snapple, as I recalled exactly how it started.

* * *

**_ FLASHBACK 24 HOURS EARLIER!_**- Sakura's POV

"I am soooo glad it's Saturday tomorrow! Hey guys, I've really been wanting to go down to that little cafe down on Konoha main street, maybe we could go tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Count me out babe" I turned to Ino, who was speed texting. She was absolutely in love with her new role in school. Yesterday was official cheer leader try outs and she made it in.

Me and Hinata knew she would make it in no problem. She was super athletic and C'mon, a gossipy bubbly blonde plus she loves to talk about Sasuke like more then half the cheer team?! Of course she was an instant fit!

I turned back to the problem at hand.

"Why?" I asked, I wanted her to come with me!

"Hinata?" I asked, she would definitely come through.

"Count her out too. And add yourself to the no go list as well!" Ino said excitedly.

OK now she just wasn't making sense.

"Alright, I'm confused, why can't we go?" I shook my head in confusion.

We were currently walking out of homeroom, I didn't want to be late to class, I was never late to class, I was glad that the school was small and the classes had 5 minutes in between each class.

"OK, OK. We can go but some time in the afternoon, like for brunch or something because trust me ladies, we are gonna sleep in!" she twirled in place. She seemed extremely happy.

"Ino, you have to explain yourself" I warned tugging at the end of her long blonde ponytail.

"Ow" she hissed and shot me a glare, it was instantly replaced with a big smile and excited eyes.

"Fine! We are going to a party tonight!" she announced excitedly.

I gave her a raised brow look, trying to imitate Gaara's.

"Oh, um, Ino. I can't go to parties" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I'm with Hinata. My mother would kill me!" A shiver ran down my spine. My mother was one scary son of a ...grandmother, except she was a daughter...you get my drift.

"Guys, seriously! I got invited to the hottest party of possibly the year and you wont come with me!" Ino whined.

"I-I'm sorry, Ino" Hinata apologized.

"No! I wont have it! You have got to come with me!" Ino insisted.

I sighed "Ino, what kind of party is it going to be? You're a cheerleader now, and no offense, but I heard of those parties. I am not interested in partaking in them and I'm sure Hinata isn't either" I stated matter of fact.

Ino gave me a look "Sakura! Stop being suck a geek! Loosen up! And Hinata, this party is for- "

she looked around us to make sure no one was around

"Naruto, I know you guys have been talking! C'mon, this could be your chance" Ino whispered.

Hinata blushed but shook her head "Ino, there is nothing going on. We're acquaintances at best. And my father would never let me date. A-and I sort of agree with Sakura, I've heard of their Basketball captain parties, they don't sound very fun or safe, and not only that but there held late into the night. My father would never have it." Hinata explained.

Ino gave a very deep sigh and stomped her foot "You guys suck!" she growled and marched away from us. We had a different class after all.

Her cheer leader skirt fluttered extremely high and I had an almost instinctual urge to run over and cover my best friend from creeps.

"I feel real bad that we can't join Ino, I don't like it when she's upset" Hinata told me concern all over her face,

Hinata cared too much sometimes.

"It's no big deal Hinata, she has to understand that our parents are very strict. Especially you Hinata, you're like a princess!" I pointed at her.

She giggled "I just don't like that we made her unhappy" Hinata shrugged.

I nodded, I didn't like upsetting Ino either, even if she was just a tad dramatic sometimes.

"Hey guys!" I heard a very loud and cheerful voice that made a giddy smile spread across my face.

Naruto! our friendship was growing everyday to what it used to be. He would come sit with us for a couple of minutes every day at lunch for two weeks now! Ino couldn't enjoy his company more, she especially liked to tease the weird bond he had created with our shy sweet little Hinata.

Gaara didn't like Naruto, however he didn't mind him and for Gaara that was saying something. He just didn't like when Naruto would get too cozy with Hinata, Gaara would rip Naruto's lungs out if he saw him make a pass at Hinata.

It was like how he didn't like that so many guys came on to Ino. And he couldn't stand Sasuke after he heard what Sasuke did to me. He was like our big brother. He was our best friend and I couldn't wait till he warmed up to my other almost big brother, Naruto.

I turned around, and the elated happy smile slipped off my face. Naruto was with Sasuke. I gulped and tried to hide the shiver that ran down my spine. I was glad I was wearing a long sleeve because now no one could see the goosebumps that rose on my arms just from having Sasuke in my line of vision.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto approached me and wrapped an arm around me. He dropped me real quick when he spotted Hinata behind me.

"Hey Hinata!" he rushed past me to her. His voice sounded a lot more excited then when he spoke to me. I noted with a tinge of contempt, but then I turned and saw the cutest thing ever.

Naruto was standing right in front of a blushing Hinata who took a small step back and offered him a small wave and shy smile.

I saw Naruto flash his foxy grin, and take a big step toward Hinata, who blushed even more. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist before she could escape and pulled her closer to him and then wrapped his other arm around her.

Hinata was wide eyed but patted Naruto's back awkwardly. The scene was so adorably awkward that a giggle spilled from my lips.

The scene reminded me of something else. It was so similar yet extremely different from what Sasuke did to me almost two weeks ago. I felt the heat rise on my face at the mere memory. I shivered again and peeked a look at him.

I looked at him and you know what, he was staring at me too! And it wasn't even annoyed or anything, he was just looking at me. His eyes held mine to his, I couldn't look away.

I tried a smile, but he just kept staring. He didn't smile back but he didn't look away. For a second there, I thought he was out of it.

'_Should I check if he's OK_?'

I took one step forward and his eyes instantly focused on me. He gave me a very long once over making me blush again. He then turned away and walked into the geometry classroom.

I took a deep breath, did we just have a moment? What was with all that staring, and was he really that zoned out on me?

'_Yeah right, he probably didn't even realize he was staring at me'_ I shook of the feeling and

I turned back to Hinata and saw yet another very odd sight.

And it wasn't sweet like before. Hinata was pressed against the wall looking rather uncomfortable and Naruto was extremely close. Like less then half a foot away, and he was leaning in real close, so his face was barely 3 inches from hers. But that wasn't all, HIS FANGIRLS WERE THERE.

Ami, a black haired very mean girl was glaring daggers at Hinata.

All of that, no wonder Hinata looked uncomfortable.

I quickly made my way to Hinata and pulled Naruto back by the collar of his shirt.

"Down boy" I growled in his ear as I forcibly made him step another foot away from my friend.

"He-he, sorry. Anyways I was telling Hinata that she should really come to a party with me tonight" he flashed his foxy grin at her again.

'_he said with "ME" that's too cute, he is crushing bad!_'

"And you should come too Sakura! I promise it'll be a night you'll never forget" he said excitedly, sounding and looking just a bit like Ino.

"I cant Naruto, you know how my mom is" I said rolling my eyes at him.

His shoulders slumped "Oh yeah, she's a real-" he looked at my raised eyebrows as I dared him to continue his thoughts about my mother,

"She is a real nice lady but very strict" He let out a nervous laugh.

"And my father is very strict too, Naruto" Hinata said quietly looking down at her feet.

Naruto stared at her mouth hanging open, "Wow Hinata! You're voice is real pretty when you don't stutter" Naruto grinned.

I widened my eyes at him, that did NOT sound like a compliment!

I worriedly looked at Hinata, she was blushing but surprisingly she was also smiling.

'_Wow maybe she understands Naruto better then I do_' I shrugged and decided it was time to go into the classroom. The bell hadn't rung just yet but it was only a matter of minutes.

I walked in and to my complete and utter surprise the class was empty. And I mean absolutely empty, except for one person. Sasuke was the only one here! Not even Yamato sensei was here yet!

I felt like walking back out, but how stupid and scared would I look if I did that?

'_It happened over a week ago and it didn't matter_' I repeated in my mind as I made my way to my seat, which was in front of Sasuke's and one seat over to the left.

I could see him from my peripheral vision. As soon as I sat down, I don't know what it was but I felt his eyes on me. I wasn't paranoid, I just knew he was staring at me. I could feel his eyes boring holes through my skin. My breathing started speeding up and I could feel the butterflies wreaking havoc in my stomach, Jolts were traveling up and down my spine leaving goosebumps on my skin.

This felt strangely familiar to the incident in art class yesterday. My face started heating up even more at the thought of yesterday. The way he kept pressing his thigh against mine, it was like he was doing it on purpose.

I couldn't take it anymore, I could still feel his eyes on me and it was making me nervous and a lot of other weird things that I just couldn't place a name on. I couldn't help it, I slightly turned my face to look back at him. I intended for the movement to be real quick, like a passing glance.

No such luck! Because as soon as my eyes landed on him a lot of things happened, a lot of things! A whole bunch of confusing horrible things!

First, he was looking at me. Like really looking at me. His eyes weren't empty or focused out like before, he was looking right at me. And he wasn't zoned out because he was staring right at me!

His eyes quickly drifted down my face, and slowly down my whole upper body that wasn't hidden behind the desk, then he slowly looked up again and stared right at me again. I saw his lip quirk upward.

My eyes widened, because what the hell was that? And my heart was pounding extremely hard against my chest. His eyes had felt like his hands two weeks ago when they traveled up and down my body. The feeling was making me heat up all over and I couldn't take it. I turned away and looked down at my desk, my hands absentmindedly fiddling with the ends of my pink hair. Except that's when the second thing happened.

I heard a soft screeching sound. And I knew right away that he had gotten up from his chair. My breath started to hitch, what was he doing? I stiffened in my chair and turned so fast to face the opposite side of the classroom that my hair all landed on my right shoulder. Making a bonus shield and hiding my face from him. I knew he was right next to me when I felt the soft material of his clothes on my arm. Yes, he was that close. My mind went completely blank, I stayed completely still not daring to look at him, not even daring to breath!

Somewhere in my mind I knew this was extremely wrong, I should get up and yell at him and tell him to get the hell away from me! And what right did he have to toy with me the way he had been doing for the past two weeks.

Except I didn't, I just stayed perfectly still, that is until he walked behind me!

I turned my face once again to stare directly ahead at the classroom.

'_Why isn't the freaking bell ringing ye_t?' I thought frantically.

He was directly behind me, he was so close I could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

He slammed his hands down on either side of my desk from behind me, making me jump in my seat.

My heart was racing a mile a second. This couldn't be good! It wasn't good! Having Sasuke at such a close proximity, it was just completely unexplainable.

I didn't notice what he was doing until his chin was on my left shoulder..

That's it, this was enough! I didn't care if it was Sasuke! Yeah, I let him get away with the incident 2 weeks ago because he was high and he couldn't be completely blamed for his behavior, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, he thought no one would be around because of the assembly. I understood that slightly, but right now, he seemed perfectly in control! So what the hell was he up to.

I fully intended to get up, and even if I had to choke and stutter the words out, I was going to give him a piece of my mind!

I was about to do just that when his hands, that were on either side of my desk, slid to right over my hands, which were clasped together on my lap!. He easily pulled my hands apart brought them up ,and positioned them back on either side of the desk, except his hands were on top of mine, he was pinning me down in place!

"Be at the party tonight" that sounded like an order ,his breath hot against my cheek.

I licked my lips nervously,

"I c-c-ant"i stuttered out, at a loss for words. My previous bravery was demolished by the sound of his smooth voice,

I couldn't understand. What did he mean? what was he doing?!

"Find a way" he murmured, I felt his nose graze the side of my neck.

I kept completely still, I was frozen! I couldn't move.

Here he was, the same as last time, touching me! Except it was completely different, because he wasn't high! He was on the right state of mind and he was doing and saying extremely confusing things!

"um, I don't, I- i- N-no" I couldn't even talk straight!

His nose was running itself slowly up my neck, then slowly back down, and across my shoulder, then back up my neck. He let go of one of my hands and used his now free hand to grab my jaw.

"W-what a-are you doing?!" I chocked out stunned.

He ignored me and tilted my head to the side and it was so quick I couldn't even register it. It was when the bell rang and he immediately released me and was on his seat before anyone even walked in ,acting as if nothing ever happened, that I realized what he did.

He left me a hickey on my neck! And he bit me again!

There I was, as people filed in, a fidgety hot mess. my cheeks burning, my stomach queasy, my palms sweaty. I was a complete wreck!

I casually straightened myself out and picked up the sleeve of my shirt, as it was slightly hanging of my shoulder.

I realized something else, the horrible thing, a very very bad thing! A lot of bad things!

This wasn't fair! He couldn't just do this to me whenever he felt like it! What right did he have?! And what did it even mean?! And why me?!

_'Didn't he hate me just last week. He couldn't stand my very presence and now he was doing... whatever the hell it was that he was doing! And why does he keep leaving me hickeys?!'_

the thoughts were confusing and I felt weird. My throat felt tight, like I couldn't breathe. I soon realized that I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry! All because of stupid jerk Sasuke!

And I wanted to cry because of something else, something awful! Something that would cause nothing but trouble!

With sweaty palms, and a fluttery queasy, unsettled stomach, I realized one horrible truth;

'_Oh my goodness, I like him! And I don't mind what he's doing as much as I should_'

I started to freak.

'_No! No! No! No! I cannot like Sasuke uchiha! Sakura freaking Haruno you have been there before, and remember it is NOT pretty!'_

I unconsciously covered my face in the palm of my hands

_And Ino! Remember, you're BEST FRIEND! She likes him, and, HELLO! GIRL CODE; you can not like the guy your friend, no, wait! BEST friend likes!_'

I kept inwardly scolding myself completely zoning out of class.

"Miss Haruno! I am speaking to you, answer me now!" I jumped, startled to hear Yamato sensei yelling.

"Whoa! Inside voice Yamato sensei!" I heard Naruto yelp from somewhere behind me.

Sensei turned to him, giving Naruto his famous scary face. It seemed to work especially well on Naruto.

Yamato then turned to me, "If you're back from dream world, I would love it if you decided to pay attention to the class. OK?" Yamato warned.

I quickly nodded, complying to his demands.

I rid my mind from anything Sasuke Uchiha and paid attention to the rest of the lesson. Good thing too, because we had a quiz.

The bell rang and I jumped up off my seat. I found myself wishing it was the beginning of the week, when I had science instead of gym. But it wasn't, and I had gym. With Sasuke.

'_At least we work on different sides of the track. He's on the varsity basketball team, so it'll be like he's not even there. Besides I have Ino and Hinata. Wait! But Ino has her first cheer practice today, so not only will it be like she isn't there! But she works really close to Sasuke_!'

it startled me a bit that my thoughts sounded, dare I say it? Jealous!

"Hey Sak, I am having a bit of a problem" Hinata spoke from beside me.

Hinata was so different in so many ways. One being when she spoke. When she didn't know what she was doing or talking about she was very insecure about talking, and it was broken stutters. But when Hinata knew you and trusted you and wanted to talk, her voice almost changed. It was still soft but any word she spoke was so well pronounced and articulate, you definitely knew she was from a much higher class than you.

I looked at her "What is it?" I questioned as we made our way to gym class. She slowed her pace and looked at me, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Naruto, I, I like him" she confessed, her cheeks turning a shade of red.

I felt myself smile "Listen babe, I have seen that boy in front of you, and I have a bit of a hunch that he feels the same"

she smiled and fidgeted with her fingers. "I have another confession. I've liked him for a long time, a really long time" she looked at me wide eyed.

My eyes widened "Wow, then you sure know how to keep a secret! I didn't know"

"Right. That's my problem. It's not liking Naruto, my problem is that he completely ignored me, and sometime 2 weeks ago he was suddenly talking to me. It's a bit strange" Hinata responded,

she was very right, it had been the day that we came back to school that I noticed Naruto eying Hinata.

"Naruto is very enthusiastic. He probably saw you, thought you were hot. then got infatuated with you.

Don't worry about it Hinata, I'm sure it's no big deal" I assured.

She smiled and nodded and we continued to make our way to Gym class.

Gym class flew by in a horrible blur, when I run (rarely!) I like to think. So when they forced us to run laps out on the track my mind was completely full of so many thoughts.

'_Why did he have to do all that? Why couldn't he just keep on hating me?! Why was I stupid enough to draw attention to myself?! Why can't I pay attention it always gets me into trouble! With Yamato, and it got me in big trouble when I didn't pay attention to the darn announcements and I ran into a high out of his mind Sasuke! I have got to pay more attention!'_

those were the thoughts circling through my mind when I fell flat on my face! I heard the roar of laughter follow soon after. And you know what? I stayed on the ground, just lay there because seriously, it just couldn't get any worse.

Except only it did, because everyone silenced and I heard rushing feet. And guess what?! People were screaming to get Tsunade! No, Not Shizune the nurse, but Tsunade our principal doctor.

I was immediately pulled off my face and into someones arms. Some very big broad arms.

"Sakura! Are you OK?" I looked up and was met with the worlds palest green/blue eyes.

I smiled because it was my best friend Gaara! He smirked down at me and shook me a little in his arms.

"You idiot. Stop smiling, your big head is bleeding" he informed, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Put me down jerk, I'm fine" I ordered, he gently put me on my feet. I dusted myself off.

"Hey Hinata, do me a favor and take her to the nurse?" Gaara asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded at him. "That's what I was going to do. Let's go Sak" Hinata said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Wow, you're really bleeding" she informed, I could hear the concern In her voice.

I looked up and saw Gaara's broad back in my face. I hadn't noticed that there was a small crowd of students plus Kakashi and Gai sensei surrounding us. I could tell Gaara was trying to block me off from view, but I took a peek around him anyway. And he wasn't just blocking anyone. Right there, front and center was Sasuke glaring at Gaara, and not only that, they were real close to each other. And then I noticed what was going on, they were fighting.

Naruto came through easily. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded, too into what Gaara and Sasuke were saying to talk.

"What's going on, Naruto? I heard Hinata ask. That's all I heard because then I heard the distinct voice of Gaara about to lose his temper.

"I could run for hours around this track. It's hardly a challenge. So do not bitch at me for stepping away for two minutes" Gaara bit out.

"It's fucking practice, and as long as I'm your captain, I'll tell you whatever the fuck I want! When you're captain do what you want. But as of right now, if you ever step away from practice, to play nurse no less, don't came back." Sasuke hissed at Gaara.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do. Who the fuck do you think I am? I'm not your bitch like Kiba, so don't treat me like one"

I heard a very loud and offended "Hey" , I would've laughed if the situation was less scary. When Gaara got loud, nothing good could come of it. And I was more then sure that the same thing went for Sasuke.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How about I beat your ass like the bitch I know you are." Sasuke growled and took a step toward Gaara, Gaara returned the gesture and took a step towards Sasuke as well.

I started to panic _'This is my fault! Crap! Crap! Crap!'_

Gaara and Sasuke were practically the same person. They were moody, broody and hot. But that wasn't all, it was rare when they got into confrontations and even more rare when they talked DURING said confrontation. They usually just knocked out the person they didn't like.

So I knew it was very serious when they started to actually speak. And their voices got loud. Because that meant they had lost their cool, and that was NOT a good thing!

"How about, I want to see you fucking try" Gaara let out, in his low menacing voice.

Sasuke smirked and it happened so quick I didn't even see it! He hit Gaara! And that wasn't all, Gaara had hit him back too because now they were both bleeding! Gaara from his nose and Sasuke from his lip!

I looked at my bleeding Gaara and I felt the stinging in my eyes. He got hurt and it was my fault!

I didn't see the rest because Naruto, thank goodness, got in between them both and pushed them both back. "That's enough! Sasuke, Gaara"

"Get the hell out of my way Naruto." Sasuke hissed under his breath, as him and Gaara tried to push past Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Neji, can you get them away from each other!" before Neji and Shikamaru arrived, Naruto glared at both Gaara and Sasuke

"Get the fuck out of here! Fighting over stupid shit! Don't forget Sasuke, You're not the only captain. So don't think you can get away with this shit without consequence. Now get the fuck out of my face! Both of you, shit, we're supposed to be a team" Naruto ordered angrily.

I could see the death glares both Gaara and Sasuke were shooting at Naruto, but no one was about to mess with Naruto right now. Because HE was Captain, because he was RIGHT and because he was angry, and no one messes with Naruto when he gets angry.

I saw Naruto run a hand through his messy blonde hair and he turned to me and Hinata.

His angry eyes softened "AW, don't cry guys. This is nothing, they've been through worse. Come to a basketball game once in a while and you'll see" I cringed at the thought of Gaara getting into more fights.

"Where are they taking Gaara?!" I asked frantically.

"Don't worry about it. He'll probably go home though" he answered

"Ah, Sakura, you should really get that cut on your head cleaned up" he informed. I nodded and then I flung myself at him. Because I was grateful that he stopped the fight. He patted my back.

"Go to the nurse, C'mon" he ordered. His eyes slowly moved to Hinata, and something very sweet happened.

His hand cupped her cheek, and with his thumb he grazed her cheek. I noticed he wiped a tear away.

The moment seemed kind of private and I felt like a third wheel, but honestly, I also felt like I was watching a move, and no way was I going to miss a thing.

"Ya wanna know something Hinata, I really don't like when you cry" Naruto spoke gently. His voice made me a bit nervous, cause it seemed to hold a double meaning. Regardless an

"AW" slipped from me. Naruto instantly jerked his hand away from her face, and Naruto's face went back to his usual goofy expression. "Go to the nurse already!" he ordered. And walked away with a wave.

When Naruto was far enough away I grabbed Hinata's arm.

"Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Ah, that was too cute, did you hear what he told you?! Oh my gosh" I jumped around, excited for my friend.

She was blushing, but I could see the excitement in her eyes. She smiled real big at me

" Sakura, lets get that blood cleaned up" she ordered, pulling me to the nurse's office.

I convinced Hinata I was fine and instead we went to the bathroom. She cleaned up the dry blood on my temple and we discovered a tiny little scratch.

"See, it's nothing" I assured. She smiled, she looked relieved that it was nothing major.

The rest of the day passed real quick with nothing note worthy happening.

Except for art class. I was literally herded there! After lunch, Sasuke was behind me the whole way up the stairs and inside the class. And it was real weird because he was usually late to class but today he went in right after me. And he sat real close to me. I wished Ten-ten and Neji were here, he usually talked to them and completely ignored me. But Neji and Ten-ten were seniors, smart seniors. So they didn't need these classes and they skipped class a lot.

Leaving me completely and absolutely alone with Sasuke. Who once again laid his thigh against mine. But this time I decided I wasn't going to take it! He couldn't keep messing with me like this. It wasn't fair! Especially after how he treated My Gaara! I was not going to forget that!

So in a quick act of defiance I pulled my leg away from his and scooted over slightly on my chair.

Now let me tell you, I regretted it, because he looked at me and smirked.

He didn't just press his thigh against mine, he pressed his arm against my arm and we were connected together. Not a single part of my right side was untouched by his left side.

I could feel my face burning up, and the butterflies once again started flapping around in my stomach.

Right there,I figured something out '_When he does this, it's not cause I'm the closest girl available, like I thought. He does this TO ME! He want's to bother ME. He want's me to be uncomfortable and he WANTS to see me uncomfortable. He does this on purpose!_'

The thought really pissed me off. More then when he attacked me when he was high, more then when he was all over me in geometry class. It just pissed me off so much, Almost as much as when I saw his fist connect with Gaara's face! I didn't know why, it just did. And just like that I didn't scoot away, I pushed him with my side, I tried to push him away, putting as much force as I could muster into the attempt.

'_This is what you get for hitting Gaara_!'

It didn't work, at all. It actually backfired, as I felt a pain shoot up my whole right side as my body made contact with his. And then I heard his chuckle.

"Why?" the word slipped out of my mouth before I could control myself.

He looked down at me, with his 'I'm much better then you' look.

"Why, what?" he asked. It startled me for a second that his voice didn't sound poisonous. It sounded a bit cold, but not mean like usual. It made the butterflies in my stomach act up.

I got myself under control and looked at him

"Why do you want me to go to the party?" I let out weakly, not knowing what else to say. Not brave enough to question his other actions.

He looked at me, and then he scoffed "Tch, don't flatter yourself. It's your friend. Bring Hinata"

now that definitely surprised me. And it made the butterflies in my stomach instantly die.

'_Does he like her?_!' I couldn't help the very stupid though.

He was still looking at me when he said the next part "The moron wont shut up about her going. Bring her with you" he continued.

I faced him, '_For Naruto...that's so...Nice_'

"uh, I could try to convince her to go with Ino" I tried. I couldn't believe that we were having a conversation! No yelling, no threats, no sexual molestation! It was an actual conversation!

"No. bring yourself" he quickly responded looking straight at me.

"S-sasuke, I-i c-cant, m-my parents" I stuttered under his intense gaze. He kept his eyes on me

"Find a way' he repeated his words from earlier.

I was getting comfortable real quick. It felt strangely familiar. And I knew why, when we were friends, it was with him like it was with Naruto, it was comfortable. And I was feeling that again, and it was soothing me.

"Um, My parent's would never let me"

"So?" he rolled his eyes.

"i just can't" Not only would my parents not let me go. But I didn't want to go.

"Besides" I continued bravely "Hinata doesn't need me to go. So why do I have to?"

he looked at me again "Because you're friend Ino, is an idiot And Naruto would want someone that he can trust with Hinata." he explained.

'_Since when does Sasuke care so much about what Naruto wants and who is he to call Ino an idiot...no matter how right he may be!_'

"Just do as I say. Lie to your parents. Shit your 16 not 6'" he shot back at me sounding a bit angry.

I frowned at him, he had NO right to talk to me like that.

"I'm not going. I can't go, and I don't want to go" I said, forgetting who I was talking to.

His glare certainly reminded me who he was.

"Sa-ku-ra, it's not a fucking request" he growled inching himself closer to my face. The way he said my name there made heat rise to my face "Find a way to get there" and like that he turned away from me, no room left for discussion.

So when the bell rang, I grumpily found Ino and Hinata as we made our way to Ino's house.

"so you guy's are actually coming!" Ino chirped happily.

'_Well apparently I have no choice, but I could make the best of it to at least help Naruto and Hinata, they are my friends after all, so I'm definitely going for my own reasons NOT because Sasuke ordered me to do it_!'

"I'm still not sure about this guys. What if my father find's out?" Hinata questioned nervously.

"Don't worry Hinata. Just say you guys sleeping over at my place, and I'll say I'm sleeping over at Sakura's, no biggie" Ino explained.

I frowned "Ino! That never works! What if they call your parents?" I shot at her as we entered her house.

"Oh stop it! It will! Besides when you guys sleep over you're parents always call your cells, don't worry they wont call my house" Ino assured.

I rolled my eyes, she had a point. My parents always called my cellphone.

"Guys, we are all pretty much the same waist size so you can borrow my clothes tonight! OK? Hinata, we're gonna have to put you in a skirt, because no way are my jeans gonna fit you. You're butt is too big, you lucky bitch, it's not fair!" Ino stomped her foot.

Hinata blushed, but Ino was very right. Hinata always hid her figure behind baggy jeans and sweaters, but we'd seen her at one of her family balls, and meanwhile she was dressed totally cute and decent, no way could she hide her voluptuous figure.

"Eh, Sakura, we're gonna have to put you in a skirt too. Your hips are too small to fit into my jeans. But don't worry, I'll make sure to make you guys totally hot for tonight" Ino jumped around excitedly.

"Uh, Ino, why can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?" Hinata asked, her voice distressed.

Ino whirled around to face her "Are you insane? This is THE party to be at! With all the elites and don't forget Naruto! No way am I gonna let your fucktastic figure go to waste on a night like this!" Ino exploded.

Hinata's Jaw dropped, she rolled her eyes and stamped her foot as well.

Uh-oh, Hinata got angry very rarely, as a matter of fact I'd only seen her mad once. And yeah, she definitely made it known that she was a princess!

"Excuse me Ino! I believe it's my body! It's my choice! You are not the boss of me!" Hinata shot at Ino.

Ino put her hands on her hips "Hinata, if you ruin this night for me, I will rip every pretty, shiny piece of hair off your pretty little head!"

"WELL! If you mess with my hair, I'll mess with yours! I'll steal all your hair dye, you bottle blonde" Hinata shot back.

'_Oh no! Oh no, oh no!_'

Ino gasped "Take that back you stupid little prude!"

Hinata gasped in return "I rather be a prude than a loose indecent girl!"

'_This can not end well_'

"You stupid little virgin bitch!" Ino

"You foul mouthed vulgar being!" Hinata

"OK, OK, guys let's settle down" I intervened. And then they lunged.

'_Oh no! This is just like last time'_

In between hair pulling, and shoving, I went in.

"Prissy, princess, bitch!" Ino again.

"Sleazy, loose, skunk bag!" Hinata retorted.

"Guys! Guys!" I yelled as they rolled around throwing pillows and books at each other and pulling hair!

Getting in the middle was probably not a very bright Idea.

"Ow! OW! Ow! Hinata that's my hair!" I yelped in pain.

"Oh, NO! Sorry Sakura" She let go and immediately her hand tightened around Ino's blonde ponytail.

"Ino! Ino! Stop pinching me!" I was hurt once again.

"Get out of the way Sakura!" Ino whined.

'_WELL_!'

"Guys enough! Enough!" I shouted.

I knew damn well that there was no actual ill intentions, and meanwhile Ino was super athletic and acrobatic so was Hinata.

If she tried, I'm sure she could destroy my Ino. You are not the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi without learning a thing or two about their Clan's ancient training and defenses, especially if you were to be the heir of said clan.

They stopped, Ino's shiny blonde hair in Hinata's grasp, and Ino's fist over Hinata's face.

I picked up a couple of thrown pillows off the floor and shot one at each of them.

Hinata instantly let go of Ino.

"Oh my god Ino! I'm so sorry!" She apologized, releasing Ino from her grasp.

Ino sniffled "It's OK! But can you do me one itty bitty favor?"

I rolled my eyes, of course she would instantly try and take advantage!

"yeah, whatever you want" Hinata eagerly complied.

"You'll come to the party with me?" Ino asked gently, wiping at her eyes

"Of course, of course!" Hinata responded

"and you'll wear whatever I ask you to?" Ino continued.

Hinata nodded right away. Ino beamed.

"Great! Now I'll pick out our outfits and you guys go cleanse your faces or shower, there's towel in the bathroom cabinets, top left!" Ino ordered with a clap of her hands.

_'That manipulative bitch! Now I definitely have to go! I can't trust Ino with Hinata. I can't trust Ino with herself!'_

feeling a whole lot like a mother, I looked at the time.

It was really early, it was 3:30 in the afternoon. We weren't planning to leave till 9:30.

Groaning and moaning I went to the bathroom.

'_If I go to that thing I might as well look decent...Sasuke is going to be there after all and...NO! No! Bad Sakura_!' I shook away the though and rushed into the bathroom grabbing a big fluffy towel from the cabinets.

I spent my shower thinking a lot. I was thinking a whole lot these days.

'_Ino likes Sasuke, so I can not like him! She's my absolute best friend, and I don't want to lose her.'_

then angrily I thought '_Sasuke is NOT making it easy! He keeps touching me and just acting weird! And the things he does, even fighting Gaara because he came to assist me! He either really hates me...or maybe, just maybe, he might like me, maybe a little_' my heart swelled with hope at the mere suggestion of it.

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura! He just wants to mess with you! Don't be stupid!" I told myself out loud, to make it much more real.

My shower lasted twenty minutes, I dried myself off and wrapped the big towel around me. It covered me completely, I tucked in the ends and walked out wearing it like a robe.

I walked into Ino's room, the scene not very pretty. There was 3 massive piles of clothes, and my friends were currently on the floor going through a pile.

"Ino, I-i- I don't think I can wear that" Hinata was meekly protesting.

"Ugh, Hinata! You promised!" Ino wailed.

"I know Ino, but don't you have something a little more...conservative" Hinata requested.

"Ugh! Fine! But you are not going to say no to the next outfit!" Ino yelled, flinging away a small black leather number.

I shivered, unless Hinata wanted to return pregnant, no way was she going to wear that!

"I promise! I'll go shower real quick in the meantime. Oh and remember...conservative" Hinata said rushing to the bathroom. Ino growled in return.

"Alright Sakura, sift through the pile on my left, those are your possible outfit combinations! And don't worry, I made sure everything matched, so any top and bottom you pick will be fine" Ino ordered.

"whatever you say you dictator" She chose to ignore me.

I went through everything and felt an awful lot like Hinata "Ehm, Ino, Babe, do you have something a little more, Oh, I don't Know, decent! Something that doesn't scream 'I dance for money!'" I shrieked.

All the skirts were too short all the tops too revealing!

"Sakura! Work with what I gave you! I have a lot to do! Be grateful I am lending you my clothes you nun! Dress sexy for a change, it's a party you geek!" she rolled her eyes and turned away from me.

"I mean, I have a whole lot on my plate! It's not easy being in my position. People expect only the best from me and I have to deliver, now that I'm a cheerleader and all. I have to shower, pick out my outfit, do my hair and my makeup has to be perfect! I have to look fierce, Sakura! So please, work with me Hun?" she asked, actually sounding distressed.

I groaned in defeat and , her problems were petty, but they were important to her. I couldn't let her down. I looked back down at the pile of clothes in front of me and went through it one more time.

Hinata came out of the shower, Her outfit already picked out by Ino.

"And you better wear it! It's a bit too much clothes for me but hey, I listened to you. So put it on and I want your hair straightened Hinata, Kay?" with that final order Ino ran to her bathroom.

"Sakura, I'm afraid to look" Hinata said as she sat on the bed.

"Well, I saw it. And don't worry, My outfit is no better. But it's the best I could come up with under Ino's guidelines" I complained.

Hinata took of her towel, wearing her undergarments underneath. "Hey Sak, have you called Gaara?" Hinata asked putting on some of Ino's sweats.

"I was just about to do that" I answered plucking my phone out of my bag.

It rang 3 times before it was answered.

"Gaara?"

"Hey, how's the head?" He asked.

I smiled, of course he would remember "It was only a scratch,im a bit more concerned about you, how are you? Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, Uchiha hits like a bitch. Anyway I'm home getting dressed for this lame, kiss Naruto and Sasuke's ass party, the whole varsity basketball team is forced to go" Gaara hissed.

"No one forces Gaara Sabaku to do anything, so tell me the real reason" I asked suspiciously.

I heard his laugh at the other end of the line "Fine you got me, Ino's going. Ino tends to get out of control, I have to keep her out of trouble" Gaara answered.

I felt the smile warming my face, he was so extremely protective, he was amazing!

"Yeah, you selfless punk! I love ya, you know?" I laughed.

"You too, you idiot" he answered, showing his rare affectionate side.

"AW, remember that when I tell you my plans for tonight, Kay?" I warned.

"Sakura, why don't I like the way this sounds"

"Eh, um, you see, Me and Hinata decidedtogotothepartywithIno,soseeyouthere,alright bye" I let out all at once, barely understanding myself.

"I sincerely hope I didn't catch that right! You're fucking joking if you think you AND HINATA are going! No way!" he growled over the phone.

"No, you heard right. I wanna keep an eye on Ino and Hinata ! They're my friends too!"

"Ino is going, and I cant stop her, but make this easier for me please and stay home! These party's get crazy! I refuse to let you and Hinata go!"

"Well sorry father! We're still going! And I swear, we wont get in trouble, I promise Gaara!" I whined.

"You guys are insane, I'll pick you up at 10:00, we might as well go together!" He sounded defeated.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, see you then" I hung up, giving him no more time to protest.

Somewhere during my conversation with Gaara I had gotten excited. I wasn't going to make trouble, and Gaara and Hinata would stay with me, and if I could get Naruto and Hinata just a bit closer, this party could actually turn out to be a real success.

Ino, Hinata and I, ate a small lunch, spaghetti, soda's and ice cream, super small!

Then at 5:00 we decided it was time to get officially ready.

We were using every appliance in Ino's room, I straightened my hair, Hinata blow dried her naturally straight hair, and Ino curled her blonde locks.

Ino urged we put on makeup. Me and Hinata blatantly refused.

"Fine, but seriously the basics wouldn't kill you! Some Mascara and a bit of lip tint would actually make you guys look fucking awesome!" Insisted.

"No eyeliner for you Hinata, your eye shape is already super defined, there's no need for it. And Sak, if you want add only one coat of Mascara, your eyelashes are already super full and only lack a bit of length" she sounded like some sort of expert.

She flung us some materials and I decided that I might as well go all out, it was actually fun. We got ready in between jokes and laughs, Ino's advice and compliments. Ino brought up some cold iced tea, and it felt like a mini party before the party.

Around 730, Gaara arrived "Seriously, you have yet to finish getting ready, that's kind of crazy" he laughed.

"Why so early?" Hinata questioned.

"Hm, oh, the Knicks game is on and Ino's TV is bigger then mine" he informed pushing his way past us.

With a roll of our eyes we rushed back to Ino's room as he slumped himself on Ino's couch.

"We should call our parents now" Hinata pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hello, Father? Ino has requested I stay over at her house tonight. Do I have your consent?" Hinata asked, I could almost her the plea in her voice, it was troubled. A part of her wanted him to say no.

"Alright. Thank you father" Hinata answered seconds later, her voice sounding both upset and happy.

She gave us a thumbs up and turned a dejected eye to her outfit.

"My turn" I informed.

My house phone rang 3 times before someone answered.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Sakura, sweetie, why aren't you home yet?" my dad asked.

"Sorry if I worried you daddy, I'm at Ino's and she wants me to spend the night. Can I daddy?" I pleaded, I needed him to say yes, now that Hinata was definitely going.

"Well, it's the weekend, and I doubt your mother would mind. Sure honey, you can spend the night" He responded.

"Thank you daddy, and don't worry, I have clothes over at Ino's house" I said with a click of my phone ending the call.

"Alright the deed is done, I'm going to get dressed.

I pulled on a rosy pink and white, long sleeve striped shirt, and a frilly rosy pink mini skirt.

The skirt was less then mid thigh,and yet it was the longest skirt I found in the pile of clothes Ino offered to me. The shirt was a little less revealing but not by much, it was long sleeved, but my chest was definitely a bit more revealed than I liked. You could see their shape before the shirt cut them off from view, and the shirt was a bit short and if I stretched my arms above my head, my whole stomach would be revealed.

Still I had to admit, a thrill went through me to know I could look so hot, my hair straight and just a bit of mascara and some cherry lip tint, It was actually very nice.

"Wow Sak, you look great" Hinata complimented.

I turned to her and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, similar to mine, except her boobs were so much more prominent then mine, and the shirt showed a slight sliver of her pale skin right above her skirt. And she was wearing a dark blue skirt, with a gold little chain around the hips and hung low on the side of her pretty skirt, that stopped maybe 5 inches above her knee, it was longer than mine. She looked like a freaking model! Her lashes were super long and her lips were a nice shade of red, and she just had such a supermodel body!

"Hinata! You look like a doll!" I complimented meaning every word of it.

"Thanks Sak, so do you."

"Alright guys, what do you think?" Ino came bounding out of the bathroom.

OK, Ino looked UN-freaking-believable. Her hair fell in long curls down her shoulder,her makeup was super smoky and smoldering and She had on a black skirt even shorter then mine and she wore a red tube top that stopped right above her belly button, not leaving much to the imagination. Yet, she looked hot! Like really really hot!

"Ino, you look Hot!" I answered and Hinata nodded eagerly.

"AW! So do you guys! Sakura you look fantastic! And Hinata, I want to fuck you, case closed" she said with a bat of her eyelashes. We all laughed as we picked out shoes.

I grabbed some black flats, I fought over them with Hinata for a while but I refused to wear boots, which were the only other shoes Ino had.

Hinata huffed and grabbed some black mid calf boots. As where Ino went on full stripper and picked some knee high hooker boots!

I gave myself one last glance at the mirror and decided that holy crap I looked like a whole other person, a really hot person.

'_I wonder what Sasuke will think'_ I banished the thought as soon as it came.

I looked at the clock, it was nine on the dot, so we had an hour before we left. We made our way down the stairs to hang out with Gaara before we left.

When Gaara saw us, he glared, looking very upset.

"Ino, where the hell are the rest of your clothes? Sakura that skirt is too fucking short, Hinata? what the hell did you guys do to her?! Go put on a sweater Hinata!" Gaara growled.

I couldn't help my laughter, he just sounded so much like a father! And soon we were all laughing.

When 10:00 pm rolled around I was in a pretty good mood. We all were, and Gaara's car was full of laughter and jokes as we made our way to Karin's house, where the party was being held.

**_END FLASH BACK_**

"Yeah, it was going pretty good Hinata" I wailed.

"Until we got there, it went down hill pretty quick didn't it?" Hinata asked gnawing on her bottom lip.

I nodded

"Yeah, when we got there, it just got completely out of control, I should have listened to Gaara, he warned me about going" I told her.

Hinata put her face in her hands, I forgot that she probably had it worse then me.

I moved to her and put an arm around her.

"Then what happened when we got there?" she asked, she knew, she just wanted it confirmed.

I sighed "Well, it happened like this..."

* * *

AlRIGHT guys, there was part one of the 2 part party chapter. sorry for the cliffy, but i promise, I'm almost done with the next chapter, and I'll post it sometime before next wednesday! i was gonna put it up with this one but it was just far too long already.

so please review if you can, this chapter was soo long, please leave feedback if you liked it or if you would like me to shorten the chapters? and i hope you enjoyed!

Sasuke's Pov is next :)!


	8. Chapter 8

_It occured to me that i was using the name Ami, simply because i had heard it in other fanfictions one too many times. is she the mean girl Ino threw flowers at? please let me Know. on a side note, i know this chapter is long over-do. but i had lost alot _of inspiration regarding sasusaku and naruhina thanks to some of the newer manga chapters, however I let that all go. so here's chapter 8!

Plus your reviews were awesome

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto!

* * *

_**Sasuke's**__** P.o.v**_

"Give it to me again" I looked down at the red head in front of me.

"You want it again, don't you, you bad boy? Surely you can wait until the party, unless of course you want to get it on right here, cause that's fine with me too. Ravish me wherever,Sasuke, your car, mine, this school parking lot! I don't care as long as it's you baby." the redhead looked up at me through what she believed was a "Sultry gaze" and spoke in that annoying husky voice. She pressed herself against me, making our middles meet.

"Back off Karin, I meant the address and the rundown of this party" I took a step back from her, thoroughly disgusted.

_'Itachi was right, take a bitch's virginity away and they wont ever leave you alone'_

I thought back to the advice he had given me when I was only four and he fifteen. It was more of a statement when some girl wouldn't stop calling him.

_"Believe me little brother, Take a bitch's virginity away and they wont ever leave you alone"_ he had said, I shook away the thoughts and listened to what Karin was saying.

"Oh, well in that case-" she fixed her glasses "For you, come over whenever. Me and Ami will be there setting up, we can have a wicked threesome" she tried again, pushing herself against me and fondling the front of my jeans.

I pushed her away this time "Tempting, but I'll pass" I lied.

"Well if you choose to come for me, bring Naruto? Ami is like in love with him. Oh, and the party starts at 9:00, there will be a keg, of course. Drugs will probably swirl around, I don't tolerate anything more than Marijuana. We'll be randomly assigning designated drivers, all the losers that dare show up, besides I don't need any deaths on my conscious. Oh, and we can't forget, there are six available rooms for making out, fucking and everything else in between. Don't worry I have a room reserved special for us." She added at the end with a wink.

Talking to Karin made me want to fucking puke, she did throw some fucking good parties though. Karin was a last minute option, depending on how drunk and horny I was, at best.

"Basketball court?" I questioned tiredly.

"Sasuke, the minute I found out about you I had daddy make the backyard into an outside court. you've been around long enough to know it's always open to you guys, There's also a pool back there and a hot tub" she informed.

I gave her a smirk, a reward. She knew what I liked, I had to give her that.

I walked off and into my car. Naruto was coming over later to play Call of Duty, and I had to find some basketball shorts to wear to this thing.

Yes I, Sasuke Uchiha, wore Basketball shorts to parties, why? Because I went to parties for three things only, to Game with no pussy fouls, to drink and get smashed for a night like Naruto, and to fuck with some random girl throwing herself at me.

Thinking about tonight brought a smirk to my face. Sakura Haruno, that's what, in this case who, I had to look forward to doing tonight.

**Flash back**

Last night, after I told myself exactly what I would do to get rid of this annoying feeling of wanting to touch her, I dreamed about her.

How fucked was that? I probably shouldn't have been thinking about fucking her before bed, but I did and so I fucking dreamed about Sakura fucking Haruno!

And it wasn't some mushy shit. Of me confessing my (Non existent) love to her. It was a fucking dream about fucking her. Small tiny, innocent little Sakura Haruno! And I fucked her...in my dream, but that wasn't the end of it. No, the shitty situation escalated, because when I woke up, I woke up thinking about her! About touching her, and looking at her and smelling her.

Fucking smelling her?! Was that fucking shit even normal!

And then I saw her this morning, and it was degrading to admit that I had to stop myself from the urge of wanting her right there.

But that's not the worst fucking part, because in the end, I, Sasuke Uchiha, could not control myself. Because this stupid, crazy girl, thought it was a bright idea to walk into the classroom ...alone.

And in that empty classroom, in that close proximity, staring at her as she walked to her seat and sat down right in front of me, I barely stayed in place.

I stared at her, and I stared at her, and I stared at her, and then she turned around to face me, and I met her big emerald eyes, those fucking eyes, those deep, eyes that had an unnerving way of making me lose myself. And that just did it. She swiftly turned around.

I wasn't letting it slide, I felt myself let go of control, i didn't worry about the consequences,at that moment only one thing ran through my mind

'_I'm going to invite her now_'

I got up before i could even register my actions, my chair screeched against the floor, a warning to her.

She was staring straight at the classroom board. I walked to her side and she stared in the opposite direction. It amused me. I went behind her, and again she turned to face the board.

I loved how she was pretending I wasn't there. It was entertaining on so many levels.

I stayed behind her, something about it seemed more appealing. Her neck, on the left side was completely exposed, and it was odd, how something like that, turned me on more then a half naked fan girl.

I wasn't thinking of how fucking out of line my actions and thoughts were, all I saw, was an alone Sakura Haruno in an empty classroom, with me. And who was I not to take full advantage of that?

I bent over her, unclasping her hands from her lap, letting my hands skim her stomach slightly, as I pulled them up and pinned them down to her desk, she wasn't getting away.

I felt her instantly stiffen, I put my chin on her shoulder, pressing my lips lightly against the soft skin of her neck.

She felt so warm and soft, the upper part of her body against my chest, it made me want to fast forward to tonight. It made me want to fuck her right on her desk.

I wasn't myself around this insignificant little girl and that was fucking unacceptable. Taking back control of my hormones I spoke.

I told her to come to the party, she rejected the invitation. Which was also unacceptable.

So I asked again, rejected again. I took a quick inhale of her neck, she smelled different then those harsh perfumes most of these girls wore. She smelled like... cherry blossoms, she smelled good, her smell was indescribable, it was something that I would eat, something that would feel sinfully good to just take, she smelled like my deepest desire. I inhaled again, and again, and then again. I, once again,wished I could take her right there on her desk. Just to get this fucking disgusting want for her over with.

I invited her once more, and she said no, like it was her choice. So I made it clear that she was to come. And then I decided to fuck it all, and let everyone else know, she was going to be fucking Sasuke Uchiha tonight, so I marked her again.

Taking the smooth, soft skin of her neck, in between my lips and sucking on it, was even better when I was sober. I couldn't help and bite the sensitive skin in my mouth. She yelped. And the bell rang. Angrily I pulled away, giving a satisfied smirk at the now notably red mark on her neck, where it should be her fair peachy color.

I sat on my desk and then I realized how fucking pathetic I was being. What the fuck was I thinking?! what I did was borderline sexual harassment. It wasn't right, not that I gave a shit, but fuck, why did I enjoy it? And fuck, that little bitch gave me another fucking hard on! I thanked the skies that it was under the desk, regardless staring at the small frame of her back, on that desk that I just recently wanted to ravish her on was not helping, so I looked away and banished anything Sakura freaking Haruno from my mind.

**End Flash back**

the smirk had disappeared from my face, I was fucking pissed as I pulled into my driveway.

'_I need to screw that girl, and get rid of this fucking shit crap need for her, since when did I ever fucking need anyone?! This insignificant little girl should be no different, regardless of whatever past we had. She should not have any kind of control over me. I am Sasuke Uchiha'_

I had a mission on my mind, one and only one, Fuck Sakura Haruno, and then fuck her over. Because she isn't as important as I was starting to make her out to be. Because she is nothing, she is insignificant, and because it would really fucking piss of Gaara and he had pissed me off first.

Gaara, I snorted at the thought. I had to find a way to take care of him. He picked her up during Basketball practice, a double diss to me. One, because I was the captain and the team was mine, under my rules, how much of a pushover did I look like?.

And two, because he touched her. In front of my face. I wasn't jealous, fuck that. It was the fact that I had marked her for tonight, and even if he didn't know it, he was creeping on to my territory, and I wasn't going to let that shit fly.

I walked into the Uchiha estate. I had 3 maids, they were all old and motherly. I had tried hiring new ones, young ones, but I eventually had them coming to my room on a nightly basis and they just wouldn't leave me alone, so I just stuck with the three maids that worked for my family since before I was born.

"Chiyo?" I called out.

"Yes, my boy?" asked the fragile old lady that had been with my mother since my mother was a child.

"Naruto will be coming soon, can you get Mary or Susan to prepare some ramen,Please?" she was probably the only person left that I was cordial with.

"Of course dear, anything else? What would you like for dinner tonight? I realize it's Friday and you don't like staying home all night, but I'll be damned if I let you and Naruto walk out on an empty stomach!" she scolded.

I smirked at her "Tonight, I would like steak, can you smother mine in extra tomato sauce?"

"As if I didn't already know that dear" she laughed.

I nodded at her "If you want prepare dinner now, and relieve yourself for the night. Me and Naruto will reheat the food" I offered knowing she wouldn't do that.

"You let food cool down, honey, and it will be stale. Fresh cooked! It must always be fresh cooked. Come down by 7:30, the food will be served. And when Naruto comes, I'll see him upstairs and bring up some refreshments, snacks and his ramen of course" she said shooing me away and scurrying to the kitchen herself.

Every time I talked to Chiyo it reminded me of my late mother, Mikoto Uchiha. They were so much alike, of course Chiyo had practically raised my mother. And mean while the Hokage were supposed to take care of Naruto and I, Chiyo insisted Naruto move in with us when he was younger. It was like she was our grandmother.

Shaking off the thoughts I walked upstairs to the Master bedroom, my bedroom. My house was a Mansion, a mansion paling in comparison to only a few other estates, like the Hyuuga.

When I reached my room I walked to my drawer. Every Friday Chiyo, the only maid allowed in my room, would stock up my drawer with a fresh load of laundry. Finding basketball shorts was not a difficult task.

I pulled out a random pair, black with silver and blue lines on each side, and then I picked out a blue t-shirt. This would do for tonight, I could really care less about how I looked, because I always managed to look amazing to every female in the room. I quickly hopped in the shower, styled my hair the way I liked it, threw on my clothes and was ready before Naruto got to my house.

I set up the X-box with some ninja storm game Naruto loved so much.

My door flew open and in walked Naruto, Chiyo on his heels.

"Listen child! Never again wear just shorts out on weather like this! It's very chilly out there, you might get sick! Eat your ramen, the hot soup will warm you up" Chiyo ordered frantically.

Naruto smiled down at her "I'm Okay, Chiyo. I came in my car, but thanks for the ramen"

Chiyo handed me a glass of lemonade and a bowl of popcorn "Don't eat too much, you'll spoil your dinner" were her parting words.

"Thanks" me and Naruto chorused as she walked out.

"Hey, Teme" Naruto greeted. I gave him a nod in return.

He grabbed a controller and sat on a beanbag chair on the floor, setting his ramen bowl beside him. Something about him was off, he seemed pensive. Which meant something was really wrong, because Naruto was NEVER pensive.

"What time did Karin say to be there?" Naruto asked, while choosing a player in the game.

"Hn, us, whenever. Everyone else, 9:00 at night earliest" I informed.

"Is Ami gonna be there? She's really creeping me out. She wont leave me alone" Naruto complained.

"you just noticed this?" I rhetorically asked.

"Whose on your radar for tonight?" He asked changing topic. It made me smirk. I wonder what he would do if he found out I wanted to fuck the daylights out of his recently regained friend.

"No one in particular. Depends how wasted I am, you?" I shrugged, Not really caring for his answer. I wasn't nosy, I was observant, ididn't give a fuck about other people's business but my own, that didn't mean i didn't notice. with the way Naruto had been acting lately, only one girl would be on his radar for tonight.

"You know whose fucking hot, Hinata. How did I miss her before?" he mused with a grin.

It was like I expected "I thought you didn't want to hurt her or whatever" I did question, concentrating on the game, I was very close to winning.

"Fuck that, why should I care? besides Kiba's been talking to her, you know? That fucking mongrel wont win this bet" Naruto hissed.

I raised an eyebrow "Really? and here I thought you didn't care about the bet"

"I care about Kiba not winning. Besides...today I noticed that it isn't just a bet. Kiba actually likes her, they used to be friends or some shit, when they were like 12. I don't like Kiba, so what better way to screw him over then screwing the girl he likes" It was weird the way he spoke, Naruto sounded...spiteful. Now this was new.

"Huh, are you sure you're not just jealous?" I scoffed.

"Shut the fuck up asshole, and play" he growled and proceeded to beat the shit out of me in the game. And actually win. which was odd in itself.

'_Fucking moron, he's jealous'_ the amusing thought made it's way into my head.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Naruto was complaining as I continued to beat him over and over again in the game. I was smirking, highly entertained.

"Yo, Sasuke, its 9:30, we should get going. You know Karin gets all pissy and wont let people in if we aren't there first" Naruto got up, his attire also consisted of shorts, and an orange shirt.

"You heard about her fathers new court" I stated. He nodded.

"Have one of them pick us up, I know i'm going to get hammered, might as well not wreck my car in the process" he laughed.

* * *

Naruto and i pulled up on Karin's driveway, she came to pick us up in her little red Bmw. and cheers started up.

Karin and Ami hadn't let them in before us, they liked their hard work admired. I didn't know why she had to set everything up 'Just right', if it was just going to get wrecked.

we stepped out of her car and the cheers got louder.

My eyes scanned the crowd before me, with disgust i realized i was looking for hints of pink hair. How fucking pathetic was I?!

'_I can't fucking wait to get rid of this fucking repulsive need for her_'

Already i was irritated. Karin led us through her front door, where she kept a bowl of 2 things, condoms and little neon yellow bands.

She gave 2 condoms to everybody "There will be no baby making in my house!" she yelled.

She would randomly stop someone, ask if they brought a car, and slip the neon yellow band on their wrist. "Congrats, you're a DD" with a shit eating grin. Designated drivers were not allowed near any drinks. Some people, like Shikamaru, took the band without a hitch.

We walked in, Naruto running off somewhere, while I made my way to the bar.

"Tequila Shot" I ordered the young teenager, posing as bartender for the night. he hurriedly got to work.

I Eyed Shikamaru's wristband questioningly, didn't he drink?

"It's too much of a drag to argue, besides, if I want to die because of self inflicted organ damage, I rather do it with a cigarette in my mouth, not a bottle in my hand" Was his simple answer.

"At least you have your priorities straight, Nara" I snorted, taking a shot right of the bar.

"Hey Guys!" Naruto cheered, coming over with a group of people behind him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, I smirked at the fact that he thought human communication was a 'drag', I however agreed with him.

The people tailing him, were his loyal little fan girls, some of mine, and a couple of guys from the team. we started to socialize, well, as much as I could. Mean while I took shot after shot. It was hard for me to even get a buzz, I had a high tolerance for alcohol. Sometimes aggravating.

"It's a bit early, but I would love to see to your needs now" the blonde I was "Socializing" with purred in my ear.

I looked her up and down, she was dressed more or less like every girl in this party, it screamed 'Fuck me'. She was not lacking in any department, she had a very nice ass.

I looked at her again, and she licked her lips. I then looked at the clock, it was ten, yes it was still very early. However, the little pink haired bitch I told to be here, didn't strike me as a person to come fashionably late, so that meant she disobeyed me, and to say that fucking pissed me off was an understatement.

I smirked at the blonde in front of me,looking at her face, she reminded me a lot of Karin. They were so similar. She kept giving me her best attempt at seductive eyes.

"C'mon, let's go. I can already see you want some of this" she yanked at my arm.

"No, fuck off" I replied pulling away from her. If i wanted to fuck some random slut, I'd go for Karin, besides i wasn't nearly wasted enough to fuck this girl. Not when she just threw herself at me, not when she acted as if she was worthy. Coming up to me like it was a done deal.

I didn't like that, I didn't like that she felt entitled, to me, of all people! And i hated the unwanted clingy-ness. I turned away from her enraged/shocked face.

Naruto was laughing, keeping an eye on the show. My eyes once again wandered to the clock, 10:15, that bitch, I told her to be here! Fuming I drowned another shot and asked for more. I looked at Naruto next to me, he looked pissed himself at the same time ignoring Ami's advances.

I was downing down another shot when I heard.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I turned to a wide eyed Naruto next to me. Annoyed i waved a hand in front of his face, he was staring very hard at something. so I looked in the direction he was looking at.

"Holy fucking shit" I mouthed, clenching my jaw to keep it from hitting the ground.

* * *

**Sakura's p.o.v**

"Alright, stop here Gaara! we need to go over some rules" Ino screeched, as we parked in front of a very big house, luckily finding a parking space.

"Yeah, we do" Gaara added coldly.

_'So this is where Karin lives_' I thought with distaste, as i looked at the pretty house in front of me.

"First off, Guys, socialize! some of these people are from my inner circle at school! second, Gaara, have fun, you know all of these people! you are not some old man, you don't have to think about us the whole time, we'll be fine! you are a hot stud, and all these hoes wanna jump your bones, have a go at one of them! Hinata, Sakura, sweet Kami, you guys look fucking fucktastic! use it! flirt! stop being saints, let lose!" Ino preached. To say we were all offended was an understatement!

"Ok, now for the real rules" Gaara stated, earning an annoyed groan and eye roll from Ino.

"We don't have to be together the whole time, I'll check in on you guys from time to time. Obviously Ino has friends she wants to see. However absolutely NO GOING INTO ANY ROOM WITH ANY BOYS!" Gaara started.

"Do not drink any opened mouth drinks! stick to can or bottled, and if you so happen to put it down, get a new one! Don't pick it up, some of these fucks are pigs and might slip things into your drinks. Please, Ino, please, do not get completely wasted! If you get shots keep your cup in your hand at all times. Do not jump into the pool and take your clothes off, and do not accept any car rides or anything from anyone, got it?" He growled.

I looked at him and smiled. I looked back at Ino and Hinata who were smiling in the backseat. In unision we all leaped on him and tightened our arms around him.

"Got it" we cheered and got out of the car. As soon as I stepped out, the loud noises coming from inside the house assaulted my ears, making the nerves bubble in a deep pit of my stomach. I suddenly had the urge to go back home.

Hinata's small hand clasped around mine, she was also nervous. "We stick togetehr?" i offered, she nodded. Ino rolled her eyes but Gaara looked relieved.

"As long as you guys socialize!" Ino insisted. we had made our way up the driveway and into the door of her house.

A very familiar red head openned, Karin. "Hey Gaara!" she yelped, flinging her arms around him, making my eyes narrow, and completely ignoring me and Hinata.

"Ino! girl, you look smoking!"Karin wailed. Ino grinned and nodded.

"Don't my friends look fucking sexy too!" Ino added. Karin gave a forced smile and let us in.

The way she had looked at me made me feel insecure, like I wasn't enough.

_'Sakura Haruno, you saw how hot you looked! Besides she also didn't acknowledge Hinata, and we know she looks amazing or fucktastic like Ino says"_ I gave myself an inner pep talk, smiling a bit.

I walked into Karin's home, feeling like i was being watched. I tried not to let my nerves show on my face. I looked over at Ino who walked with extreme confidence, like she owned the place, a hand on her slim waist. she turned gave me a wink and ran to what I suspected was a bar. I looked at Gaara, he was inspecting the place, almost as if scoping for danger. He also seemed to have an aura of confidence, an aura he always carried, he was not to be messed with and neither were the people he was with. he turned to me and Hinata.

"I like your plan, you guys have to stay together, that good?" he order disguising it as a request. I nodded at him as did Hinata.

"I'll be back quick. I'm just gonna say Hi to some of the team.I'll be nearby, come with me?" He suggested.

I looked at him "Gaara, go have fun!" I insisted.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Hinata joined me.

He smiled down at us "I'll be quick. scope out the area" he said about to walk away but turning back real quick "If any fucking body even looks at you guys inappropriately, tell me" he hissed, his eyes promising pain.

He scared me when he got so overly protective, because I knew what he was capable of, but it also warmed my heart that he cared so much. I gave him a small nod.

And then he left, it was true he wasn't far. He went over to the bar, where most of the basketball team was, he knew Hinata and I wouldn't drink. That's why he rather us stay away from the bar.

I looked at Hinata, expecting her to be hiding behind me. But she wasn't. She was standing straight, looking around curiously, not overly confident like Ino. But definitely not like the meek little Hinata I knew. She really did look like a doll, porcelain skin, cherry tinted lips, long blue/black hair and with a slight air of confidence. i paled in comparison. It hit me that she must attend a lot of parties, not like these, but with attention on her. She was the princess of the Hyuga Clan after all.

'_She's trained for social events'_

"Hinata, what do we do?" I asked.

She looked at me, but she didn't get to talk. Because satan himself was looking down on me, and Naruto was coming over, but not alone, with Sasuke.

Sasuke with a shot glass of obviously some kind of liquor in his hand.

That wasn't what worried me, it was the way he was looking at me. It made me nervous but at the same time made my stomach do excited flip flops and my legs barely held me up.

His eyes looked hungry, and dare I think, he was looking at me like i was something to eat. I gulped, I couldn't look away as he and Naruto reached us.

He stopped right in front of me, our bodies incredibly close. I tried stepping back a bit to only hit a wall with my back. Why did I always find myself trapped when Sasuke was around?

I peeked up at him, and he was staring down at me. He looked me right in the eyes, his onyx eyes concentrating on mine. His eyes then looked me up and down, stopped again at my eyes and he licked his lips suggestively.

My heart skipped several beats '_Is he...flirting_?!'

"Hey Hinata, glad you came. Plus, you look too freaking hot" Naruto slurred, he was drunk. Regardless Hinata blushed.

"I mean it! No other girl in this room compares, and they're all half naked, you have the most clothes on here and you look a million times better than everybody. Can you cook? Because Oh My Kami, if you can cook just marry me now,Woman!" He hiccuped, and looked at Hianta with intense blue eyes, stepping closer to her.

I looked at Hinata who seemed extremely uncomfortable, nothing like when we had first arrived. She had herself pressed back against the wall, Naruto barely giving her any space. I would have said something, If i wasn't extremely aware of how close Sasuke had gotten to me.

I kept watching Naruto and Hinata because I was to afraid to look in front of me and drown in deep, intense, onyx eyes.

Also they were really proving to be good distraction. If Sasuke's body heat wasn't radiating of off him along with the strong smell of tequila, I would have forgotten his eyes were boring through me and he currently had me trapped against a wall.

"Forget it, you don't need to know how to cook. you're just so fucking hot Hinata, did you know that? Because I did, ever since that thing with Kiba, and I started noticing you, I was like, Hinata is real cute, or Hinata is real fucking fuckable? you know?" He slurred some more, and he continued by pressing a hand against the wall, beside her head.

Naruto was definitely crossing some line! And what thing with Kiba?

"Did you know how beautiful you are, Hinata? Because you could be a model! But you can forget about that, Because when we're married, no one is going to see any of you except me" He kept looking at her intensely. so much so that it was making ME blush. And then he put his other hand up against the wall, keeping Hinata trapped.

"I have to tell you something Hina, and it'll probably get me in big trouble...it's a story about a cute, harmless little snow rabbit, a competitive and then ashamed fox, and a disgusting wet dog, wanna hear it?" Naruto asked leaning in real close to Hinata.

I couldn't see Hinata's face, he was blocking her off completely from view, that's how close he was to her. Sasuke be damned, it was time i stepped in.

"Naruto" I started. He looked at me and smiled, "Hey Sakura! when did you get here?" he asked, not noticing I was there the whole time.

"Oh, but this is a private conversation! Go catch up with Sasuke!" He stated excitedly. My eyes widened, and i began shaking my head, he ignored me.

"Oi, Teme. Take Sakura somewhere, while I keep Hinata company! Okay? become best friends again! that would be awesome!" He cheered.

Drunk Naruto,I did not like him! Besides i couldn't leave Hinata here alone!

"Tch, Idiot" I heard Sasuke, that was something he would say, except his words slurred together! How much did he have to drink?! I could smell it on him!

Just as i thought he was going to leave, he wrapped a hand around my wrist.

I looked at him alarmed and he smirked at me! "They want to be alone" he said, pulling me with him. I tried to tug away, but he tightened his grip on me painfully so! It was a warning, it worked. I could only stare at the bar longingly as i made out Gaara's red hair.

'_He'll be looking for us soon. Hinata isn't far from him, she'll be fine. and whats the worst Sasuke can do?, he wouldn't really hurt me. He's probably going to ditch me some where'_ I comforted myself_. _

Except he didnt! He was actually leading me to a very secluded part of this house, and it was scaring me.

I nervously tugged my hand away from him again to no avail "Ehm, I should probably go look for Ino" I tried.

"Hn" was his response. as we arrived to a door. It actually had his name on it! and Karin's!

'_I'm not going in there'_ I thought panicked, as he opened the door.

He walked in, me still in his grip but I tried my best not to move. I stayed outside the room. not budging.

"I-i, m-my friends" I stuttered out. He looked at me passively and in one swift move yanked me in.

I slammed against him real hard, my head hitting his chest. I looked up at him and we made eye contact. This time it was different, his eyes still had that look of a predator going after it's prey. But there was more, there was triumph, there was excitement, his eyes shone darkly with ...was it...lust? It was more emotion then I had ever seen in his eyes, much less been on the receiving end!

It made the ever present butterflies, in Sasuke's presence, flap around wildly in my stomach. A chill ran through me, what was he thinking?

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice when his hand dropped mine, and instead wrapped his arms completely around me. He pulled me in as close as possible. He turned and kicked the door shut with his foot.

I looked up at him wide eyed, my voice was lost, I didn't know what to say!

* * *

Sasuke's P.o.v

I looked at Naruto, all moony eyed at Hinata.

My "Holly fucking shit" was for one person only.

Who the fuck was this girl? She had her face, she had her pink hair and her big emerald eyes. But there was no fucking way, this girl in a short, frilly pink mini skirt and a shirt showing actual cleavage, that she indeed had a generous amount of, was that pink headed nuisance! There was just no fucking way! NO FUCKING WAY!

But it was her, because i'd recognize that face of discomfort anywhere. I couldn't keep my eyes of her, because holy fucking shit, she looked...like i had to have her now!

I needed her, I wanted her, i wanted her under me, sweaty, hot and yelling my name! And I even decided that if, after I took her virginity, she kept being clingy, I would be more then okay with it, i would welcome it!

Because if she looked like this in a mini skirt and long sleeve shirt, not even trying, how would she look naked?

I downed another shot, acutely aware of her, and aware of how creepy my leering at her must look. I didn't give a fuck.

"New meat" I heard from next to me. I turned quickly to see who was talking, Some idiot from the bench of the basketball team.

He looked at me "Who should I take, because that little dark haired bitch looks like a good fuck" He said. I smirked for two reasons.

One, Naruto was about to clobber this guy. And the other reason, he hadn't been talking about MY toy for the night.

As I expected "Keep the fuck away from Hinata, she is mine" Naruto growled, grabbing the guy by his collar and shaking him. I wondered if Naruto realized how much he liked her.

"Alright Naruto,I'll take Pinky, she looks a little smaller, but C'mon, look at those legs. Imagine them wrapped around me" he fantasized aloud. He was about to start walking when I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Not giving a shit if Naruto saw or not. I glared at him, but it wasn't enough, I wanted to see blood. I pulled my fist back and punched him in the mouth. He bled, satisfied I dropped him. Naruto got up and I followed. Because I knew where he was going, Because he would lead me to her. And I needed her, as soon as possible, when Naruto encouraged I take her away, I took full advantage.

It led me to this situation, Sakura in my arms, my hands on her waist pulling her impossibly close to me and Staring down at those eyes, Those fucking open green eyes. I decided I didn't want to look at them, and my mouth pressed hotly against the smooth skin of her neck. She let out a nervous noise, a noise of discomfort. I didn't like that. I continued however to attack her neck, making my way down to her collar bone, relishing in the fact that I was finally touching her. She was pressed against me, and was currently squirming. It was not helping her situation. Every little brush her body made against mine sent a jolt of need and want and desire for her.

'_Fuck, Why do I want her so fucking much, why is the slightest touch of her body turning me on more then I ever was?_'

My mouth nibbled on the tender skin of her neck, and then I made my way up to her jawline, licking the prominent curve of the bone.

That's when she did it, that's when she let all hell lose, that's when any hope of her escape vanished. Because no matter how much she pushed me away or asked me not to, I wouldn't be able to stop. Not when she had done what she did.

"Sasuke" She moaned my name. She moaned my name. The effect it had on me was dangerously scary, Where I had been turned on, I had a raging hard on now.

I captured her lips with mine, jolts of heat shot all over my body. I was hot, so hot. Kissing her was...not normal.

Her mouth was soft and warm against mine. I put one of my hands behind her head, pulling her closer. My tongue begged for entrance, which she wasn't giving. I bit her lip, hard, she gasped and my tongue easily slipped in.

'_What's happening_' I was confused, so fucking confused.

That's when I realized she had stopped struggling me, trying to fight me off.

And I kissed her openly, letting my hands run up and down her sides. She brushed her stomach against me, incidently touching my man area. It made a groan slip from me.

It was a reminder that i had to move this party to the bed. I began walking, still kissing her, taking her with me, and I dropped us both on the bed. Me on top of her.

I abandoned the magical feel of her lips and went to her collar bone, going down further to the top of her breasts. Kissing all the open flesh she had to offer.

"Sasuke-" That didn't sound like her previous moan. As a matter of fact she was trying to get up. I wasn't letting that happen, i pushed her back down with one hand, and kept kissing her open flesh.

I placed myself between her legs, smirking at how convenient it was that she wore a skirt. I pressed my want against her thigh. She gasped and tried to once again get up.

"Don't fucking move" I warned. And grinded against her, eliciting another moan from me.

"Sasuke" she whimpered again, and this time I did the most fucking stupid mistake. I looked at her. She had sounded like she wanted to cry. so I looked at her eyes to confirm it.

Then I saw them, those eyes, Those fucking big, emerald eyes. They were scared, they were terrified of me. I hovered above her, my elbows on the bed, making sure i didn't make any contact with her body. I tried catching my breath, regaining my senses.

"You're so fucking annoying" I growled, not looking at her, but feeling a deep hatred. How fucking dare she turn me on so much?! How could I even let it happen?! what the fuck was wrong with me, It was insignificant Sakura Haruno!

'_This little._..'

"Fucking Bitch!" I heard. As much as I agreed, I didn't say that.

I turned to the door, a not unnatractive blue eyed blonde (No not Naruto), was at the door glaring daggers at the girl currently beneath me.

She was a cheerleader I think. I looked down at the insignificant girl, she was crying.

'_fuck_!'

"I didn't do anything to you, you're fine" i growled, trying to comfort but not sound like a bitch at the same time.

"That was my best friend" she whimpered.

I looked down at her "So?"

She looked up at me "She really, really likes you" She explained.

Now that got me angry "And who said I gave a fuck?" I asked from above her.

She got all wide eyed again, I looked her over one last time. And before i could lose all self control, she really wasn't making it easy!, I got off of her.

She hurriedly got up quickly, before I left, i grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her against me, I crushed my mouth against hers. Hard, bruising, painful. I had to take my frustrations out somehow!

"Don't ever fucking talk to me again, I hate girls like you" I spat out, leaving the room. Looking for the closest willing girl to help me get rid of the raging hard on a mere couple of kisses caused. It was easy to find.

* * *

The ending sucked, I know! Sorry, i really needed this out for you guys, please review if you can so i know if you liked it. Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

A/n- SORRY FOR THE DELAY GUYS! but here it is, enjoy ;)

I even put some extra Sasusaku moments for you

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

He had a pretty tight hold around my waist. _'I shouldn't have let him drag me here!_' I thought panicked.

Sasuke's hands slid up from my waist, up my back and back down to my waist. He was looking at me the whole time.

Really, I should have said something, but I couldn't because, HOLY CRAP Sasuke Uchiha had his hands on me, and on purpose! Dear Kami, I was afraid, but something in me was bubbling. Something warm and pleasant, and I just couldn't say anything.

'_He's looking at me! And his eyes, they're so hypnotizing_!'

A weird look flashed through his face and he tore his gaze from mine. I thought the moment had ended, I also briefly wondered if he would let me go now.

Except that was not the case. He took me by surprise, his mouth was hot and wet on my neck.

'_what is he doing!_'

"S-sasuke?" I questioned, trying to pull away from him. His arms wound tighter around my waist, and his lips followed my neck even when I tried to pull back.

I couldn't think. I felt frozen, I didn't know what to do. I was lost!

His hands grabbed my hips and he brought me even closer to him, something I thought impossible.

'_Damn it Sakura! Stop him now_!'

I was going to say something, when his hands started traveling even more, a little lower and a bit higher. And his lips took selfishly, whatever open piece of my skin the could get, he was kissing me everywhere, and instead of a protest against his inappropriate behavior, It came out a noise of discomfort from the back of my throat.

His mouth started moving farther up my neck again, and he was biting me, it wasn't hard, but it felt very strange. Then he licked me! He licked me.

It happened so quick, I didn't know why. But his eyes widened and he looked at me and then his lips pressed fiercely against mine.

I hadn't kissed many boys, I was only in the 11th grade after all, and between studies I just never really got around much.

OK fine, I'll admit it, Sasuke Uchiha had just stolen my first kiss.

And while I may not have any knowledge on how kissing works or how it's supposed to feel, I just knew, Sasuke Uchiha had to be amongst the best. Because he always was. How else could you explain that with the mere touch of his lips against mine all thoughts faded from me.

'_Who is Ino? Who am I? Why is this bad?_'

I was floating, kissing Sasuke was the impediment of bliss. It felt like magic.

I didn't realize how much his hands were roaming, I didn't notice when we started moving.

All of a sudden, I was on my back and his lips were gone from mine. The magic was broken and I came back to reality.

And the reality was that I was on my back, on a bed, with Sasuke Uchiha on top of me and his lips going further down then my collar bone. Much farther down,

"S-sasuke?!" I let out nervously again. Ino had told me when boys got like this it was hard to stop them.

My heart was pounding harder against my chest, whether it be from the kiss he gave me or from my growing nerves I just didn't know.

I tried getting up, he stopped kissing me and his hands stopped moving against me for one moment, he pushed me back down.

The situation was not good! I wasn't just afraid anymore, I was completely and utterly terrified!

He placed his hands flat against mine and intertwined his long fingers through mine, then he pulled my hands slightly above my head and pressed them down on the bed.

The terror ripped at me, I had to get away, I had to get away!

His hips pressed against mine and he slid himself in between my legs.

'_Gaara was right, what am I doing here? And I should of changed my skirt!_'

I felt my skirt go higher above my legs, and one of his hands left mine to grab my right thigh and hitch it to his side, he pressed himself hard against me.

I gasped and once again tried to get up. He threw me a vicious glare "Don't fucking move" he growled menacingly, and pushed me back down.

'_This isn't Sasuke! He wouldn't! He couldn't!_' I thought as my terror grew, there is no words to describe how trapped and absolutely horrified I felt.

"Sasuke..." I pleaded.

He finally looked at me, then he glared at me and pulled away. He stayed above me but making sure his body wasn't touching mine. He tightened his eyes shut, he seemed to be calming himself down.

"You're so fucking annoying" the words brought back certain memories.

"Fucking bitch" I instantly looked at the door and there was Ino! I tried getting up but I couldn't cause Sasuke was still above me. He was looking at the doorway too.

'_No! She's going to think the worst of me!_' it dawned on me that the situation couldn't get worst.

I felt like I had lost her, there was no way she's going to forgive me even if her assumptions were wrong.

Sasuke's eyes were boring through mine, that's when I felt the hot wet tears slide down the side of my face.

'_Great! Now you're crying in front of him! Perfect!'_ It just couldn't get any worse. It just could not!

"I didn't do anything to you! You're fine" Sasuke snapped at me, looking almost...sorry?

"That was my best friend" I couldn't find any better words to explain.

"So?" He drawled, looking down at me. I stared back at him.

"She really, really likes you" I couldn't think of anything better to say, the truth slipped out of me. It sounded a bit stupid, but there was just no other way to put it.

"And who said I gave a fuck" he snorted, looking down at me and then quickly getting off.

As soon as he got up so did I, pulling my skirt down so it was at an almost appropriate length, and fixed my shirt, the hem was all the way up, revealing my stomach.

I was trying to keep busy, not meeting his gaze, I knew he was looking at me. I just wanted him to go.

I was doing that when he pulled me towards him, I was startled when I slammed hard against his chest, one of his hands grasped the back of my head, I had no time to breath much less react before his lips were once again on mine. It was harder this time, I didn't feel like floating. If anything it kind of hurt.

"Don't ever fucking talk to me again, I hate girls like you" he spat out, giving me a look of pure disgust and then walking out.

He let me go so abruptly, that I fell on the bed. I was glad, I didn't feel like going out there.

_'Ino!_' I reminded myself. I started to really cry. Because how could I fix this? I would need Sasuke to tell her what happened and the chances of that were slim to none. She would hate me, but she would be wrong! I didn't do anything.

_'Except you kissed him...and you liked it_!' I shook the thought away.

I stayed in the room 15 minutes longer, just catching my breath, trying to get rid of the tingles that were left from Sasuke touching me. And trying to think of how I could fix things with Ino.

'_She's my best friend! She'll have to believe me, she'll understand. Sasuke was drunk, it was a mistake!'_ the thought comforted me, and I finally had the guts to step out.

When I made my way back to the party, I instantly knew something was wrong. There was a big crowd of people around the place I had left Hinata. I started to panic.

'_Please be ok Hinata_' I tried to make my way through the crowd, feeling a bit of comfort at the fact that I had left her with Naruto, and drunk or not, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

I finally made my way through the crowd and all it took was one glance at Hinata to know something was very wrong. She stood, with her back against the wall, but her head high. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears but the rest of her face was stoic. She looked a lot like Neji, except her eyes were so full of tears, why hadn't they spilled yet? Why was she about to cry?

I made my way straight to her. There was a lot of people there, Ten-ten stood next to Neji, who looked like he was ready to murder. Kiba was there too and he looked kind of...sad.

I looked at Naruto's face and he looked absolutely distraught. So much emotion in his big blue eyes, anger seemed to win out over the rest, and he was practically barring his teeth at Kiba.

Gaara was there too, and he held a look much like Neji's, he was ready to kill.

I looked at Hinata and wrapped an arm around her. "Hina, babe, what's wrong?" I questioned, looking around at the commotion.

"Naruto get the fuck away from my cousin, are you deaf! Now!" Neji hissed.

I pulled Hinata closer to me, scared to death,

"Naruto, I would do what he says. You too Kiba, or I'll personally rip you both apart" Gaara added, if looks could kill, Naruto and Kiba would be dead.

"I didn't do anything! I wasn't going to! And if you think I'm going to leave Hinata here, with Naruto, you're crazy!" Kiba seemed to defend himself.

"I'm not leaving her" was all Naruto said, he didn't scream it, he didn't announce it, but his whispered words, so full of fervor, spoke volumes,

"Move, or I'll move you" Kiba growled.

I managed it in my head, they were all mad at Naruto, and a bit at Kiba. But it was clear who their target was, Neji, Gaara and Kiba, wanted to hurt Naruto.

"Hinata, please, tell me what happened, this is getting scary!" I pleaded. Especially when the music cut off and the lights turned on. Everyone surrounded us.

"What the hell is going on here?" Red and black hair made their way through the crowd, Karin and Ami stood side by side inspecting the crowd.

"They want to beat up Naruto!" Someone yelled through the crowd.

"Over my dead body!" Ami glowered at the crowd and ran to Naruto's side.

Ami looked around herself, seemed to draw her own conclusion, and laughed. "They wont touch Naruto" she scoffed, her eyes landed on Hinata "Not over this. Looks like the bets off Karin. Neither of them won an X-box"

My eyes widened _'What bet?!'_ I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I looked at Hinata, those tears she so bravely held in, quickly slid down her face. Still she held her head high and looked at the crowd in front of her.

"Hey! Girl! Nothing against Neji and Gaara, but mind calling them off of MY Naruto!" Ami spat, stepping in front of Hinata, who just looked at her and said nothing.

I tried stepping in front of Hinata, except I was being blocked by Karin. "Watch and learn a thing or two from my friend" Karin looked down at me and scoffed.

"Are you deaf! I'm speaking to you" Ami snapped her fingers in front of Hinata's face.

I pushed Karin away from me "Hey!" she growled. I didn't care, I made my way to Hinata, who I knew would never defend herself unless she was hit, and I wouldn't let it get that far.

Ami was snapping her fingers in front of Hinata's face when a hand shot out and grabbed her hand.

It wasn't mine. I looked at long blonde hair and big blue eyes, it was Ino!

"Oh, sweetie, what are we in? Middle school? Bullying is very overrated" Ino stated, throwing Ami's hand away, hard.

"Now I suggest, you get the hell away from My best friend, before I ice you, you wont be in MY cheer team, you wont be in MY inner circle, and you certainly will have no status, You'll be a little nobody, oh ,and let's not forget the fact that I'll kick your ass. So get the hell out of my face, now." Ino snapped her fingers in front of Ami's face spitefully.

Ami turned to Karin, who looked away as if she hadn't seen a thing.

I turned my face to the ever growing argument. Kiba looked like he was going to lunge at Naruto. Gaara and Neji looked like they were going to Kill Naruto. Naruto looked more then ready to defend himself. I was truly terrified when all three took a step toward Naruto. I almost ran forward.

"Three against one doesn't seem very fair, does it?" Came a hard voice. Sasuke was walking towards Naruto, smirking at Neji and Gaara.

I ignored the fact that my heart seemed to skip three beats when he quickly threw a glance in my direction.

Sasuke leaned against the wall casually next to Naruto.

"S-stop!" Came a small voice from next to me. I looked at Hinata, who once again seemed to be holding back her tears. She walked to Neji and Gaara, the three had a very heated and silent discussion, which ended in a soft "I don't care, whatever it was. Just,please, don't fight because of me, Cousin, Gaara. I'll be upset if either of you get hurt".

I think I have said it before, but you never deny Hinata Hyuuga a request, especially if she's practically begging.

Most of the crowd dispersed when Neji and Gaara nodded in consent.

Hinata gave them a smile, turned to me and Ino and walked to us, not even sparing a glance at Naruto or Kiba.

"Wait, Hinata" Naruto pleaded, making his way to her. He grabbed her arm, I think that's the biggest mistake he made.

Because Neji and Kiba lunged at him. The crowd came back, cheering.

Hinata started crying, and I held her back from trying to get involved. To say I was terrified was an understatement.

Then I saw a blur of Dark blue spiky hair, and I knew Sasuke was fighting. I was so scared for all of them! They were going to hurt each other. And then I saw Kiba's face and he was bleeding.

It was when I saw strikingly familiar, blood red hair that I was yelling. "Gaara! Don't! Oh my god! Stop them! Stop them!"

The fight was growing in numbers and I realized there was a full blown brawl in the living room of Karin's house.

There was a lot of yelling, starting with me, Hinata, Ino, Ami and Karin.

"Neji get off of Sasuke!" Karin shrieked.

"Gaara! Gaara!" I didn't know what else to say, I was in shock!

"Naruto, keep beating up Kiba! don't let him hit your perfect face" Ami

"Sakura! What do we do?! This is all my fault!" Hinata wailed.

"Oh my god, I drank too much. I'm so wasted!" Ino slurred. I turned to her, when the hell did she get wasted?!

My attention turned back to the brawl.

I could name a couple of more people that got involved, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kankuro. Who ended up breaking up the main group of people fighting. And then there was Suigetsu and Juugo, some older kids, who also joined the scuffle to break it up.

Shino held back Kiba, who I had to admit, may have gotten the worst of it.

Sasuke was being held back by Juugo and Suigetsu. Sasuke was smirking and the worst about him was his torn shirt.

Neji was in the hands of Choji, a stoic look in his face. Remarkably not a hair on his pretty head had been misplaced. Odd seeing as, I think, he and Sasuke were fighting. Either they both had impeccable dodging skills, or were so drunk, their aim was off.

Naruto was being held back by Gaara and Shikamaru,.He looked like he wanted to keep fighting, throwing curses at Kiba.

"I brought a car" Shikamaru announced.

"So did I, these wasted Idiots, lets get them home before they wreck this house" Gaara ordered.

They walked out, dragging Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Neji. "I am not drunk! Let me go!" Neji hissed annoyed, of course his eyes were blood shot and no matter how much he wanted to keep his dignity, Choji was not letting him go.

"Alright, they obviously can't go together" Shikamaru stated, his hold on Naruto tightening.

"No, I'll take Kiba and Neji, you take Sasuke and Naruto" Gaara said.

With a parting nod,Gaara and Shikamaru nodded. Crowds of people following each group.

I tried sticking to Gaara like glue, Hinata still at my side. Except someone grabbed my wrist. I didn't even see who, before I was being dragged in the opposite direction of where Gaara had parked his car. "Gaara!" I yelled out in Panic, but it was so loud, he didn't hear me.

The only thing I could do was grab on to Hinata for dear life.

I found out who was dragging me with them, it was a drunk Sasuke. I did not particularly like the group of people I was being dragged with, it's not that I didn't like THEM, but the drama it would cause would not be good.

We stopped in front of a green Volvo

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked "Why didn't you go with Gaara?"

"I WANTED TO BE WITH SASU-KINS!" Ino laughed hysterically.

I looked down at my wrist in Sasuke's tight hold "I got kind of...dragged along and brought Hinata with me, we can go back and find Gaara, I don't think it's a problem" I tried, also trying my best to ignore the fact that Sasuke's hand tightened around me.

"No, no. it's fine. You didn't drink did you?" He questioned me and Hinata. We shook our heads.

"Perfect. Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, I will not have you puking in my car. Take window seats" Shikamaru ordered.

"Whose going to sit in the passenger seat?" He asked.

I wish I could have that seat, it was the only safe seat. I did not want to sit next to Sasuke, or Ino. Naruto wouldn't be so bad. Of course all it took was the longing look he was giving Hinata for me to know, he did not want me to sit near him. .

"Alright, do I really have to assign seats?" Shikamaru asked disbelievingly.

"NO! SHIKA! NO! I wannuh sit next to Saskeh!" Ino wailed.

"And I need a seat next to Hinata" Naruto added.

"Ino, that's not possible" Shikamaru explained, ignoring Naruto.

"But why?! I love him!" Ino slurred, stumbling forward.

"Ino! No!" Shikamaru stared at her, Ino looked back at him. Were they having a moment?

"Okay, as long as I don't have to sit next to Suckura! I'll take the passenger seat"She hissed and stomped to the passenger door and stepped in "SHOT-GUN!' she giggled.

"Get In" Shikamaru ordered.

He went in to the drivers seat and revved his engine, Sasuke went in first. Hinata was trying to scramble in after him, she understood that if I went in next, she would have to sit next to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed her hand, holding her back. And Sasuke's hand shot out and yanked me in to the car.

"Ow!" I hissed in protest. My chin hit his shoulder real hard. He didn't say anything.

Hinata came in, the space was real small. This was not a 6 people car!. This was a 4 people car, if the people could fit comfortably, then maybe five. But 6?!

it wasn't happening.

Naruto got in anyway, it was such a tight uncomfortable squeeze. I tried my hardest to ignore the fact that I was practically sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"Hinata, please Hinata?" Naruto pleaded. He was still slurring. "I'm sorry, Hinata?" he murmured.

Hinata held my hand and her grip tightened, I looked at her and she looked like she was going to cry again, my heart broke for her.

'_What happened?! I need the full story!_'

"Sakura! YOU ARE THE WORST BEST FRIEND IN THE UNIVERSE, YOU KNOW THAT?" Ino turned to face me.

"And look at this! Now you're on his lap. You have no boundaries do you?!" Ino continued.

"Ino, I can explain! I didn't I swear! Ino?!" I tried to get her to talk to me.

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" She kept on. Her words were getting lighter and I realized she was falling asleep.

I let out a sigh, hopefully she would cool down by tomorrow.

Talking about tomorrow, what time was it?

I pulled my phone from my bag and it read 1:15. I rolled my eyes. We had barely been at the party for 3 hours before it all went to hell!

"Naruto please!" Hinata's voice shook. I turned to her.

Naruto was pressing his forehead against the side of her face, against her temple, whispering things in her ear.

I managed to hear some "Hinata, please listen to me, please!" He was pleading.

"Naruto, I promise, on Monday, at school we could talk, just not now" Hinata pulled away from him, and turned to me. Her eyes pleading for an escape.

"You promise Hinata?" Naruto pushed himself closer against her, in turn pushing Hinata In to me, and I pushed further in to Sasuke.

I didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation. Sasuke was looking down at me.

"I, there's no room" I tried to explain. He turned away from me and I hoped that was the end of it. But of course it wasn't.

One of his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. And then he just picked me up and sat me on his lap. Right on his lap!

'_Oh dear Kami, I'm going to die'_

I tried to get back on the seat. His hands tightened around me.

"There is no room" He whispered, his breath hot against my ear. He kept adjusting me around in his lap. I yelped when I realized what he was doing, his hands were lightly running up and down my sides, and then to my hips, and then lower to the hem of my skirt, then even lower to the top of my thighs, then he dragged his hands back up, my skirt hiking up with his fingers. His hands trailed up my sides again, he kept repeating this, making me extremely hot.

It was really, really hot. I was glad Shikamaru had the windows down or I'm sure I would have caught fire.

His hands ran back down my thighs, pulling up my skirt with his hands and touching all the way to where the skirt finally met my thighs. Which was a real lot of touching.

'_He's drunk, he's drunk, he's drunk_' I told myself trying to ignore it, and control my breathing.

Then his hand tried going dangerously higher up my skirt. I slapped my hand over his and turned my face to look at him. "No" I protested.

He glared at me, and it almost looked like he was pouting. He pulled his hands, albeit slowly, from my hips and kept them to his sides. I sighed, I think he was letting me go.

I tried to sit down on the seat, and he let me. I tried hide the twinge of disappointment I felt.

"Hinata?" I tapped her. She turned to me, Naruto's face was buried in her neck and hair. I gave her a questioning look.

"He's sleeping" she answered, as if to agree with her he let out a snore.

Ino and Naruto were both fast asleep, I turned to Sasuke and his eyes seemed to be drooping too. It was such a cute sight.

"Hinata, what happened?' I questioned. Her face fell and she unconsciously pulled away from Naruto, except Naruto's face stayed buried in her neck.

"Sakura, it's a really long story. I'll tell you when we're at Ino's house" She answered. I nodded.

"Sasuke? Naruto?!" Shikamaru tried. Sasuke's eyes instantly opened.

"We're here. Hinata do me a favor and punch Naruto awake" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata turned to Naruto and shook him lightly "Naruto?" she questioned.

"Angel?" he smiled back sleepily.

Hinata turned a slight shade of red and Naruto's eyes adjusted "Oh, Hinata? Hi!" He shouted happily.

"Idiot" Sasuke stated. "Let's go inside" Sasuke opened the door, but before stepping out he faced me coming uncomfortably close again. I thought he was going to kiss me for a second. But he didn't, he just shot me a glare and got out of the car.

And here I thought things between Sasuke and I couldn't get worse. But apparently they could, uncomfortably worse.

He came around and pulled Naruto from Hinata's side "Bye Hina-!" Naruto was jerked out before he could continue. We watched them stumble in.

I laughed when Naruto almost fell, about to drop Sasuke in the process.

"Alright, Where are you guys going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ino's house, the address is-"

"I know where she lives." Shikamaru said, cutting me off.

I slumped back into the comfortable chairs of the car, this had been a long, confusing, horrible night.

We made it to Ino's house. Shikamaru tried waking her up but it wasn't happening.

"How trouble some,I'll have to carry her, I suspect she wants you guys to go in through the back door?" Shikamaru asked.

I nodded, how did he know so much about Ino and her house?

He had Ino in his arms, and we quietly made our way around Ino's house. When I thought Shikamaru couldn't know more about Ino, he picked up her favorite flower pot and took her key from under it.

'How did you?" I questioned, but he only shrugged and handed me the key, trying his best to balance Ino in his arms. I opened the door and we quietly stepped in and made it to Ino's room, which Shikamaru led the way there!

"Take care of her, she has the nastiest hangovers. Alright, bye guys" Shikamaru said. And before I could question him he walked out of her house.

"He knows a lot about her, doesn't he?" I asked Hinata.

"Of course he does, The Nara and the Inoichi keep very close contact, along with the Akimichi" Hinata informed,

I stared at her and she shrugged "Clan affairs, besides, they were amazing childhood friends"

I would question Ino about that later, if she was talking to me.

But as of right now I needed answers.

"Hinata, what happened?!" I asked.

She sighed and sat on Ino's floor. I slid next to her.

"It was a bet Sak, he only talked to me because of a bet. And because he and Kiba wanted to see who could get my first kiss and first everything" Hinata said, and then buried her face in her hands.

My mouth fell open in shock. Naruto, My Naruto had hurt My Hinata like this?

But Naruto was the sweetest ,nicest guy around, why would he do such a thing?!

I wrapped my arms around Hinata "I'm so sorry! He seemed real apologetic, I know he's Sorry" I tried.

She looked up at me "That doesn't make it better Sakura, what if he had done it to someone else? Someone who didn't find out, and he got away with it? That was just real cruel of him...and Kiba" she explained, I nodded completely agreeing with her.

"You wanna know something, my night sucked too" I explained.

Her eyes widened "How?" she asked.

I explained what happened with Sasuke and Ino.

"Oh Gosh Sak, that does suck. That's why you guys were fighting in the car" she understood.

"Sakura, I hate you right now" Came Ino's sleepy voice from behind us. I turned to her, she looked real tired. "I would kick you out of my house, but it's real dark outside..and I love you too much to let you die. So you can stay, but you are so out by the time the sun rises" then her head slumped down back on her pillow,

I smiled, there was still hope for our friendship.

Someone stormed through Ino's door. Me and Hinata let out synchronized yells.

It was Inoichi, Ino's father.

'_Oh my Kami_!'

''You're parents will be over to pick you up shortly ladies. See, 3 teenage girls should not plan an escape if it is not thorough. Ino did not tell me she was staying. Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Haruno were very startled when I called at 11;30 AT NIGHT ASKING WORRIEDLY FOR MY DAUGHTER! And then you three make a ruckus at 1:40 in the morning and expect me not to catch you! Where were you? You know what, never mind! I'll wait till Ino is awake in the morning and then she has a lot of explaining to do" he slammed her door close.

I was wide eyed. My stomach dropped to the ground. I was so dead!

"Holly shit!" I turned to Ino who was perfectly awake now.

"Crap!" she hissed. "I forgot to tell my father I would be at your house!"

"Oh no! My father is going to disown me. I have to get out of these clothes!" Hinata stumbled back to her feet.

"It's on my bed" Ino said, throwing us our clothes.

"Okay, okay! we didn't come home that late. It was a small get together, Ok? Stick to the story, so when n they undoubtedly call each other they match. Gaara was with us, and then after some hard studying we did a bit of chatting! With chaperones, Give Karin's name, her mom is so cool, she'll go along with the excuse" Ino said, sighing in relief.

Was it that simple for her? I wondered as I slid on my jeans and pulled off the tiny skirt.

Because my parents were going to have my head! I threw on my own shirt.

I was pulling my shoes on just in time when I heard honking outside.

My heart was pounding, "Hinata, dear, your father is here" Inoichi stuck his head into the room. Then he noticed Ino sitting up. "Ah so you're awake! Get to bed now!" He growled.

I heard another Honk "Those must be your parents, Sakura"

I mouthed a good luck to Ino and Hinata, and they crossed their fingers back at me as I descended the stairs. I walked outside and into my fathers car.

'_This is not going to be pretty_'

the car ride was silent all the way home. That was never good, considering my father loved to talk.

We pulled in to our driveway. I scurried out the car and opened the front door, I tried to get to my room before my parents caught up to me.

"Stop right there young lady! Or I will strangle you where you stand!" My mothers voice stopped me cold.

I turned around "Forget it, forget it! Get upstairs! I don't want to look at you!" My mother started.

"Mom?" I tried.

"SAKURA! UPSTAIRS! RIGHT NOW! OR I SWEAR I WILL SLAP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FACE OFF! NOW!" My mother bellowed angrily, her face contorting in rage.

I was never more scared in my life, I ran to my room for dear life.

"We will speak about this when I get back from work, later today!" My father informed.

_** END FLASHBACK!**_

"Hinata, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"You know Sak, I'm just going to pretend it never happened, I'll forgive Naruto, but then it's over. I can't be friends with him" Hinata said.

I looked at her, I knew she really liked him. Naruto really messed up, especially seeing how nice a person Hinata was, she was even willing to forgive him. It was almost unfair how good she was.

"The thing with Sasuke and Ino is a tad more complicated, do you like Sasuke?" Hinata questioned.

I gave her a long look and sighed "I think I have a never tiny crush on him. But, it is definitely not worth my friendship with Ino." I explained.

"I hope you're right. If that's the case, I think you could patch up things with Ino, Sasuke was drunk after all. But, If you like him more, you have to take your feelings into consideration too" Hinata lectured.

I shook my head "It's a silly crush" I promised.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I have to talk to Ino, I'll tell he he was very drunk, he probably didn't realize it was me. And as for Sasuke, well he already told me he hates me and never wants to speak to me again, I'm happy to say that problem fixed itself" I tried my hardest to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I'm Happy we got to talk, Sak. But I better get home before Father really disowns me. He was very upset last night" Hinata said, quickly jumping to her feet.

I followed her, and we descended the stairs. She put her sandals on and I walked her to the door.

I flung my arms around her and she hugged me back "Don't worry about it, We'll be fine" She comforted.

"See you Monday" I let her go.

I rushed back up tp my room, pulled out my Mp3 and blasted my music, in a few hours it didn't matter what became of me, because surely my mother was going to kill me.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

I stared at the ceiling of my room. Fucking Naruto, had called me on his cellphone from my own house! What the fuck had he even been doing here?!

I had gotten out of the shower, pulled on my clothes and was tying my shoes when he walked in as if he owned the place.

"Hey, can you get Mary or Susan to make me some ramen?" He asked, looking around my room.

I looked at him in disbelief "Fuck no! What are you doing here? And why the fuck are you touching my stuff!" I yelled, as he rummaged through my desk.

"Eh, oh I slept here last night. And I can't find my car keys, you fuck face" he shot back.

"Chiyo probably has them, now get out!" I threw him a nasty glare. He looked back at me, unfazed.

He had the audacity to slump down on my bed.

"Sasuke, I remember some of what happened, and it just isn't looking good" He mourned.

I remembered too, and I honestly did not care for the drama that surrounded him, if anything it was his fault for actually starting to like the Hyuuga girl.

"You kicked Kiba's ass" I supplied with a shrug. He threw me one of his grins but groaned.

"AH! I fucked up! She hates me!"

"And you care why?" I rolled my eyes. He looked at me.

"I don't know..."

"Well, I don't care. Get the fuck out of my room" was it so bad that I just wanted some peace and quiet?

"Sasuke, you're suppose to be my friend!" Naruto chided.

"Right, not a therapist! Go sort out your fucking problems on your own! I have the shittiest, crappiest hangover ever and your bitching isn't helping, go home and go to sleep" I groaned annoyed.

"You're a piece of crap, you know that! By the way, some blonde cheerleader chick told me to give you this" he threw me a ball of paper. "She's actually Hinata's friend. She's hot and seems like an easy lay" He explained, getting up and patting his pockets. He gave a triumphant grin as he pulled out a set of silver keys, car keys.

"Fucking moron" I hissed, picking up the paper he threw at me. My eyes widened a bit as I realized I heard her name before, from that nuisance of a girl.

'_Ino, she could come in handy'_ I thought, remembering her as she burst in on me and her 'best friend'.

"I'm leaving! See ya Monday, asshole" Naruto waved walking out of my room.

I laid back in bed as I remembered last nights events. "That was some party" I thought out loud,

Getting fucking wasted, fucking Karin again. Fighting with Neji, getting dragged home. It was eventful for the quickest party ever.

And not to mention how many times I had a little thing going with the little pink haired nuisance.

Did she realize how fucked up she had me? I almost committed a felony! Would it be considered rape had I gone through with what I wanted? I was positive it was!

Just the simple thought of her, the way she was dressed yesterday, so revealing but so untouchable, it was maddening!

I didn't know what I liked better, having her under me, grinding in between her legs. Or how I made her sit on me in the car and explored parts of her I didn't get to.

I let out an annoyed groan just thinking about it.

'_Fucking little, stupid, Haruno bitch!'_

And then I remembered something else, "Don't fucking speak to me again. I hate girls like you"

How true that statement was, she was a little tease last night. Walking around in her tiny fucking skirt and moaning when I had her in my arms. Then the little bitch doesn't go through with it?

Fuck her, Sasuke Uchiha does not beg.

I groaned again as memories of last night plagued my thoughts.

'_What the fuck is happening to me? she's not this fucking important!_'

I quickly shot up from bed, cursed at the world and at the stupid little nuisance and ran to the bathroom, deciding my last shower wasn't thorough enough and I had discovered a new fondness for very arctic water.

* * *

I wasn't very fond of this chapter, but i do hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know in the review section!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, here's the next chapter! sorry it's late. please enjoy and review xD

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Sakura's P.o.v

On Saturday night, after Hinata left, a very pissed off Gaara had called me. It wasn't pretty.

"Can I know, why it is that I turn away for one second and you, Ino and Hinata are gone?" He asked over the phone, I hated when his voice was quiet, it was scarier.

"I am so sorry Gaara, we got tangled up" I apologized.

"Are you three okay? How's Hinata? I tried calling her, she wont answer" I could easily pick up the worry in his tone.

"She's fine. And her father probably took the phone away" I answered him. Guilty knots started building up in my stomach, why hadn't I called him sooner? He must have been worried sick.

"Gaara, I'm real sorry! I will never ever put you in a situation like that again I am so done with parties" I Promised over the phone.

I heard his laugh, it made me feel a bit better "I'll hold you to that. So where were you? I noticed you weren't with Hinata" Gaara asked, I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

I felt completely busted! "I was in the bathroom!" I quickly supplied "And I ran into some girl,.. and we were talking for a...bit"

"Uh-huh" I could still hear the suspicion in his voice. We didn't get to talk more, because I heard my front door being opened.

"Shit, Gaara, see you Monday if I live" I rushed out.

"Why? What's wrong?" He quickly asked.

"My mom is pissed"

"Oh..." was all he said then my phone went dead. I stared at my little cellphone in horror, he hung up on me! All because he was scared of my mom!

I don't even want to recall what happened. My mother yelled at the top of her lungs for hours, slapped me right across my '_Horrible daughter_' Face, said I was grounded for life and left my room.

She came back an hour later with my father, claiming she had cooled down, still she yelled some more, apologized for hitting me but said I was still grounded. I wasn't allowed to leave my house on weekends for 3 weeks! She would have made it 5 if my awesome daddy hadn't said 3 would suffice. He also got very upset that she hit me. They began arguing and my father got real upset and said "Honey, how about we don't discuss this in front of our daughter. Let's go to the living room"

My mother huffed but left my room, my father following behind her..

'_Great,I worry Gaara for 24 hours, I ruined my friendship with my best friend! I got Hinata hurt because I told her Naruto likes her! Sasuke hates me, and now I broke my family! Good job Sakura Haruno!' _I was being a bit dramatic, but so what? Life really was starting to suck!

Sunday was much better, my parents were smiling and laughing with each other, so I figured that problem was over.

It was Monday that was a problem, a really big problem.

Hinata had called me Monday morning and when I met up with her to begin our walk to school I was faced with a very angry Ino.

"Look forehead, I don't remember exactly what I saw, but I'm sure I didn't like it!" Ino yelled at me.

I smiled inwardly '_At least she's talking to me_'

On impulse, I decided I would lie! I would lie and smooth it over, it's not like I had done anything wrong! Sasuke was the drunk one who thought he could take advantage of me and then ruin my friendship with my best friend! It definitely couldn't hurt. Besides the Sasuke drama was over, because he hated me and never wanted to speak to me again.

"Ino! You never let me explain! He was drunk, we were looking for a bathroom and we slipped!" I lied!

Hinata gave me a look but didn't speak.

"Wait why were you even with Sasuke? And I'm supposed to believe you slipped? That's like the most common lie! '_Sorry, I slipped and fell on his dick_', yeah right Sakura, I'm not stupid" Ino rolled her eyes at me.

"That's disgusting! I'm only 16! Besides you know damn well I would never do that! Much less at a party where, apparently, anyone can come in and watch!" I yelled, Ino looked at me.

"And, really?! Would he leave the door open if he wanted to get laid. I hear he has had way too much experience to do that!" I persisted.

Ino let out a giggle and I sighed. It was relief, she would get over it.

"Yeah, he knows Karin's house pretty well, she has a bathroom in her room. I guess I can see how it was an accident. Besides, if he wanted some, no offense Sak, but he goes for more wild girls" Ino beamed, almost smug.

"Yeah, well, now you know" I said stiffly, I wanted to smack the smug look off her face. So I wasn't wild and crazy like Ino, so what!

"He is a a man whore! But,Sakura, he's gorgeous! And I think...i love him" She said excitedly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" It slipped out before I could think.

Ino put a hand on her hip "How exactly are my feelings ridiculous?" She seethed.

"What I mean is, you don't even know him well enough to say that" I corrected.

"It was love at first sight, or whatever it's called" Ino protested.

"Ino, that saying is not true. It's just lust" I tried.

"It happened with Romeo and Juliet" Ino pointed out.

"Romeo and Juliet aren't real! Besides, Juliet was like 12! Let that situation play out in real life. Romeo would be in jail before you could say cradle snatcher!" I argued.

Ino and Hinata burst out laughing and I couldn't hold it in, I laughed too. I loved it when we were like this, it reminded me of us when we were in middle school, problem free.

We walked into the halls of Kanoha high talking animatedly all the way to homeroom.

Ino threw me a look, and then quickly looked at Hinata. I knew what her silent question was, she wanted to know what happened with Hinata.

I stopped in front of Homeroom, we had about 10 minutes before class officially started, and no one was in the hall. It was time to discuss.

"Hinata, sweetie, are you ok?" Ino prodded. Hinata eagerly nodded with a smile.

"Good, so what happened? At the party? With Naruto?" Ino pried.

Hinata's smile fell and she explained about the bet, and Kiba and Naruto. And how Kiba had gone to her during the party and spilled the beans. "You were my friend since we were 12, I had to tell you" Kiba had said. Naruto heard and they started arguing, then Gaara and Neji rushed over and when they heard they were pissed.

"And after that, well, you guys know the rest" Hinata shrugged.

"I am going to kill both of them! Kiba may have failed in kicking Naruto's ass but I certainly wont! No one messes with MY friends!" Ino swore.

"No, Ino, it's fine. Can we just let it go?" Hinata pleaded.

"Hinata, Honey, the whole school is going to know! Some of them were at the party and not only that but it's gossip about NARUTO! And the people who were involved in the fight are like, the most important people in the school. There was Sasuke and Gaara and Neji, Kankuro, kiba, Shikamaru, Me! Even Suigetsu, Juugo,Ami and Karin!" Ino looked extremely distressed, counting the names off on her fingers.

"Ino, I really, honestly don't care. I'm fine, and I have you guys, and Neji. I'm perfectly fine" Hinata assured.

"And what about Naruto?" Ino's features softened with the question.

Hinata's eyes hardened "It's fine. I forgive him and Kiba"

"You're going to forgive them?! Just like that?!" Ino shrieked,

Hinata nodded "But I don't plan on being friends with them" She pointed out.

Ino smirked "Perfect! Play hard to get! It'll kill them!"

"That's not what I'm doing" Hinata laughed, pushing Ino slightly.

"Well you should" I butted in, laughing. It was a good plan. Hinata just shook her head "Let's go inside before the bell rings" She ordered.

Hinata stepped behind me, and I stepped behind Ino. I didn't want to go in first, not if Sasuke could possibly be in there. I figured Hinata didn't wan't to face Naruto either. I smiled at the way that Ino easily walked in first, a hand on her hip, surveying the classroom in front of her.

'_She's so crazy!_' I was just fine, following and hiding behind her, scurrying to my desk. I sighed when the only other people in the room were Kakashi, over at his desk. On the other side of the room Choji and Shikamaru. Ino walked over to them as Hinata and I took our seats.

Just then the door opened and He who shall not be named stepped in, followed by Naruto.

Sasuke walked in, his arms crossed over his chest, he had a strut to his step.. Ino was right, he might be a man whore but he was gorgeous. I uncomfortably shifted in my desk, expecting him to come over or at least look at me.

He did neither, he didn't even glance in my direction. I don't know why it bothered me but it did.

Then he strutted over to Shikamaru and Choji, Ino was there. I was completely miffed, he stood right besides her and he started talking to her! I watched them intently.

'_ look at Ino, stupidly playing with her hair, she's so obvious_!'

I watched intently, I saw as he gave her one of his smoldering smirks. She leaned in closer to him. I tried to hide the smile that came across my face when I saw him take a small step back. However my blood began to boil when he put a hand on her hip! Even Ino looked shocked, as she quickly looked down at his hand. She quickly began to giggle like crazy.

I wasn't bothered, I was completely and absolutely pissed off!

I clenched my hands wanting to hit something! '_Why is he all over her! And why can't Ino be a little more decent! Or discreet! Look at her throwing herself all over Sasuke!'_

My thoughts caught me a bit off guard, as well as my emotions. Was I...jealous?!

'_No way! It's just...Sasuke is such a man whore!_'

I looked over at them one more time, and I scowled. It was then that Sasuke's eyes slipped past Ino and finally landed on me. I felt a jolt run up my back, like electricity, it made me shiver.

He smirked and then he looked at Ino again, getting closer to her.

I glared, and then quickly looked away. Crap! He had caught me staring!

I turned to Hinata who was heatedly discussing with Naruto.

'_WHERE DID HE COME FROM?' _was I that focused on Ino and Sasuke?

I watched as Naruto leaned over Hinata's desk.

"I forgive you Naruto, I do. It's fine, I'm fine" She was whispering.

Naruto gave her a big grin, "So we're Okay?" He asked.

She slowly nodded and looked down at the desk. "We can be friends again?" He asked, looking at Hinata intently. I was hooked, Watching Naruto and Hinata was JUST like a movie!

Hinata slowly shook her head "I don't think that's a good idea"

My heart broke at Naruto's crest fallen expression "Hinata, why not? You said you forgive me."

"I do forgive you! Don't feel bad about the bet, it was just for fun? Right?" Something about her voice was a bit icy.

"It was a mistake. A really big mistake, I'm not like you, I don't use my head! I'm impulsive and I don't think things through, when Kiba suggested it, I just thought about winning, Hinata please don't hate me!" Naruto sounded like he was begging.

Hinata looked at him and shook her head again "I don't hate you. I really care for you, but I don't want to be your friend. I don't want you to talk to me" She looked down at her desk, nervously wringing her wrists.

I could almost cry! Naruto looked completely crushed! "Please! I want to keep talking to you! Why don't you want me to talk to you?" He leaned in closer to her, grabbing one of her hands.

She quickly snatched her hand back and glared at Naruto.

"Because, because, you hurt me! I trusted you, I thought you wanted to be my friend! All your friends knew about that bet, right? Because to you I was a game! You didn't care, you don't care about me! And I'm fine with that, but what if it were someone else? Someone who would be devastated by what you did? ...I don't trust you anymore, and I don't want you near me, not anymore" Her voice broke, And the way she twisted her face away from Naruto, I could tell she was about to cry.

I was really shocked, Hinata was really upset! She practically screamed at Naruto. Of course I understood her, I knew she couldn't keep what she felt bottled in all the time.

Naruto's eyes glazed over "You're going to be my friend again, Hinata. And you're wrong, I do care about you" just like that he walked back to his desk.

Hinata stared at him from her seat. _'She really likes him', _I Knew she liked him a lot. He really hurt her. It was absolutely heart breaking. They were both my friends, what Naruto did was horrible, but he seemed genuinely really sorry. '_I think he likes her too'_

I looked back over to where Ino and Sasuke were, they were still flirting! I tried to control my thoughts and feelings. What did I care? He was nothing of mine. I should be happy for my friend!

But I just couldn't, I wanted to walk over and tell her everything Sasuke did to me!

I shook it all off. '_It doesn't matter!' _I chanted to myself, hating the way my stomach twisted when I looked at them again.

Sasuke finally walked away from Ino, a smirk on his face. _'Oh, he just loves when girls throw themselves at him!'._

Ino had a huge smile on her face "Told ya, love at first sight" She squealed.

"Ino, you've known him since you were like, 5!" I countered.

"Ugh! So he's just realizing his feelings now!" She hissed.

"Or looking for a quick lay" I muttered.

"He can get that too!" Ino giggled, pushing me a bit.

I was appalled at her answer, had she no dignity! I glared at her but she was too busy making Moony eyes at Sasuke. I took a deep breath, stopping myself from just kicking her under the table.

'_when did I get so violent?' _I was starting to slightly worry myself.

Nothing eventful happened, Ino kept talking about how Sasuke and her were destined. I tuned her out and fought with myself that I was not jealous, I was just protective of my best friend. Hinata stayed quiet and only talked when a question was asked. And I noticed Gaara didn't come to class, again!

In all the classes I had with Sasuke, not once did he look at me, except for that one time in homeroom. I didn't know whether to feel relief or miffed that he acted as if I was the one who almost raped him at some party!

I decided it was for the best. When lunch came around, Hinata, Ino and I went to our usual Cherry blossom tree. We were all quiet, I was thinking about Sasuke, I couldn't get him out of my head.

'I_s it more than a crush?'_ I asked myself starting to panic. The realization hit me like a million bricks! Yes, it was more than a crush! It was_ ALWAYS_ more than a crush! I liked him since I was 5 for goodness sake! A feeling of restlessness washed over me. I needed to find him! My eyes wildly moved around the yard trying to find him.

Why was it now? Why did I just notice how I felt?

'_you've suppressed it all along, you pink headed moron!'_ I inwardly reprimanded myself.

I was about to get on my feet when Ino cheerily bounded over to us.

'_When did she leave_?'

"Sakura, Hinata, you'll never guess what happened!" She beamed excitedly, siting between me and Hinata,

"What is it?" I asked. My eyes sweeping the campus, trying to find signs of Sasuke.

"He asked me out! He asked me out for tonight!" She cheered.

"Who?" I asked. She was real excited and it made me get a sick twisting feeling in my stomach.

* * *

Sasuke's P.o.v

when I walked in to homeroom, I instantly felt her eyes on me. From a distance and I could still feel the fear radiating from her. I wanted to look at her, to confirm she was looking at me, but I refused.

I wasn't about to show her any sort of attention, she would start to think herself special.

'_she must be if you wont stop fucking thinking about her' _the thought instantly disgusted me.

I spotted her blonde friend, the one that burst in on us during the party. She was talking to Nara and Choji. I barely noticed when Naruto Bee-lined for the Hyuuga girl.

I walked over to her blonde friend.

"Hey, Ino" I drawled, looking her up and down, trying to make it obvious that I was checking her out. It didn't take long at all for her to jump on me.

'_of course she would like me,'_

I flirted with her. I wanted to see Little Haruno's reaction, her eyes were on us. I could see from my peripheral vision.

I placed my hand on the blonde's hip and then I just had to look.

I turned to face Sakura, and just as I expected, she was looking at us. Glaring, her emerald eyes seemed full of fire. I smirked. She was jealous.

She glared at me for a second and quickly turned away. I quickly cut off Ino and went to my seat, feeling in a much better mood since Friday night.

Naruto was being annoyingly quiet! Neji wasn't talking to us and Neither was Kiba. I didn't really care. What really pissed me off was how fucking quiet Naruto was being. I couldn't help it, I found myself glaring at the overly sensitive Hyuuga. girl She needed to learn how to take a joke.

During lunch time, Naruto went over to play basketball, refusing to step foot on campus. I agreed to go play a one on one with him. It was during a small timeout that the blonde bounded in, putting her arms around me.

I glared at her, who the hell did she think she was putting her hands on me?

"I was real upset, when I found you with Sakura on Friday, at the party. She's my best friend,you know, she's real pretty, not as much as me though, and she has pink hair"

I didn't reply, but I didn't shut her up either. I wanted her to continue, Sakura's name causing me to pay extra attention.

"But don't worry, she explained the situation. So it's OK now. I'm not mad at her anymore" she beamed.

'T_his girl is seriously clingy. We barely talked and now she's all on me like we knew each other foreve_r'

"What did she say?" I asked curiously.

"That she was helping you look for a bathroom, because you were drunk, and that you slipped and fell" She informed.

I gave her a long look, she was seriously dense. And then I felt infuriated. How dare that little pink haired bitch say I needed help! And say I slipped! I was trying to fuck her, and she acted as if she needed to hide that! As if SHE would be the one humiliated. My blood boiled.

'_Fucking Sakura Harun_o'

I controlled myself and looked at the girl in front of me. "Ino?"

She looked at me "Yes?" She asked eagerly.

"Let's go out later tonight" I said.

Her jaw dropped "Of course! Yes!" She hugged me. I pushed her away.

"do you know where I live?" I questioned.

She nodded again "Good, come over" I smirked.

I wasn't about to take her out, I just needed her to do something for me, a little revenge. And it might even get rid of the Fan girl problem.

"Yes! Oh Kami, I have to go tell Hinata and Sakura!" She jumped up and kissed me. Annoyed I pulled away but she was already running out.

I smirked, I knew exactly who she was going to go brag to, and it was '_Perfect_'.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

"Who asked you out Ino?" I asked.

"Sasuke! I'm going to his house tonight!" Ino beamed, jumping around excitedly.

I felt my jaw drop, something wasn't right with me. I felt nauseous, I felt like I was just slapped across the face.

"H-He asked you to his house?" I stuttered out as she eagerly nodded her head at me.

"That's great Ino" Hinata smiled, and gave me a worried glance.

I smiled at Ino burying everything. "Good for you" I Tried to hold back the tinge of anger in my voice.

"Hey, guys. I have to go to class" I started.

"It doesn't start for another 15 minutes" Ino pointed out.

"Uh, Deidara told me to go early" I quickly said.

I didn't let them question me further, I walked away and went to art class. I sat on my desk in the empty classroom and took deep breaths.

'_This isn't happening! This isn't happening!_' But it was, it was happening, and I felt like I couldn't breath.

'_I was actually starting to think he liked me' _I dwelled on that thought and felt a constricting in my throat. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away_._

I couldn't cry! Not here!

Deidara walked in and gave me a look "Haruno! What are you doing here so early?"

"I was actually going to ask you for a seat change" I quickly thought.

"What's wrong with your old seat?" He raised a brow, seemingly annoyed.

"Uh, nothing, I just...I cant concentrate on my art!" I said.

"AH, art is everything! If it's more solitude that will help you, then sit by my desk, one other student sits there but that's it" Deidara said. I didn't completely trust the way he smirked but I eagerly complied.

'_nothing could be worse than sitting next to Sasuke'_

I waited for class to start, doodling in my notebook. Then the other student walked in, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Science partner?" He smirked.

My eyes widened, I didn't know he was in this class "Hey Sasori!" I beamed. Because sitting next to Sasori was definitely better than sitting next to Sasuke.

'H_ow did I not realize that he was also in this class? Was I that focused on Sasuke?_!' I was slightly disgusted with myself.

I realized a lot of people sat away from Sasori because they were afraid of him. I felt completely the opposite, I found him highly interesting. I felt at ease talking to him while drawing. I even noticed he had a little red cloud on his wrist.

'_I think I have seen that before' _ I was hit with a strong sense of De-ja-vu!

It shook me a bit but I ignored it, deciding to file it away for later. I easily fell into conversation with Sasori. I actually found myself laughing, he had such a sarcastic sense of humor, it was so blunt, and completely disregarded feelings. I loved it, it let me breath comfortably. Talking to him was almost stress relieving!

I quickly noticed he reminded me so much of Gaara, that's why I felt so comfortable.

No thoughts of stupid man whore Sasuke and my lucky friend Ino even entered my mind. I was liking my new seat already.

* * *

Sasuke's p.o.v

I walked in to art class, leaving the annoying fan girls at the door. I was more than ready to ignore Sakura some more, I loved her reactions when she thought I wasn't looking. I was Sasuke Uchiha, and her begging for my attention was exactly the way it should be.

I wasn't prepared to see the seat next to mine empty. She was early to class always, it was like a rule of hers. I had even watched amused during geometry, when she walked in panting and out of breath, obviously she had rushed to class. She was extremely amusing to watch.

'_Where the fuck is she?_'

She wasn't hard to find, what with the pink hair. I absolutely seethed when I saw that not only was she sitting all the way across the room from me, but she was laughing. She was laughing and flirting with some guy. And not only that, I knew that guy, Sasori, and he was in some gang.

'T_his stupid, stupid, Girl!_'

I clenched my fists '_What the fuck is she doing over there?_'

I roughly pulled my chair back 'S_he's suppose to be here..._'

I sat down, and glared across the room at her '_Next to me! Fucking Haruno_'

I didn't know what pissed me off more, seeing Sakura laughing with fucking Sasori, or my annoying as fuck thoughts. Something was really fucked up with me and I couldn't even blame it on alcohol influence.

I was on my feet as soon as I saw Sasori reach out to grab Sakura's hand, I don't know why I did it, I just knew I didn't like him touching her. Not one fucking bit. Especially when she squirmed away whenever I so much as breathed on her. I walked over to Deidara's desk, glaring at Sakura, enjoying the way she fidgeted under my gaze.

Deidara fawned over my finished drawing "Very explosive! It's not as good as my work, but with a little more you could be almost as good as me,Yeah" He had said smugly. "I have seen art vaguely familiar to this. The person was also vaguely familiar to you."Deidara smirked, I looked at him. What the hell did he mean?

I was back on my way to my desk when I felt completely pissed, it just came out of nowhere. I cursed under my breath when I saw Sakura reach over her desk and trace over Sasori's wrist with her finger.

'_Fucking little bitch_'

I walked over to her and leaned in real close to her ear, "This isn't your seat" I stated, trying to control myself. She twisted her face away from me and turned and looked at the wall.

She had the fucking nerve to ignore me, who the fuck did she think she was? Without thinking I grabbed her neck and pulled her back towards me, I ignored her surprised gasp "Don't ignore me" I growled, pressing my lips to her ear.

I let her go, I could almost feel the heat radiating from her, as her face turned a very bright red. It was completely satisfying.

Then I looked at the boy in front of her. He was staring at me lazily, but something about his gaze was menacing, I stared back at him.

"Uchiha! Back to your seat!" Deidara yelled. I walked over to my desk, grabbed my bag and left the fucking classroom.

I was fucking pissed at myself. What the fuck was wrong with me?! I had just lost it all because of fucking Sakura Haruno and her fucking promiscuous, teasing ways.

'_What the fuck are you doing to me_' I punched the wall. '_I'm fucked!'_

* * *

Sakura's P.o.v

I stopped talking to Sasori. It wasn't fair, what Sasuke had done wasn't fair!

Sasori didn't talk to me either, he didn't even try. Maybe it was because Sasuke had intimidated him, but I doubted that. Maybe he was exactly like Gaara and knew when to leave someone to their thoughts, that seemed more likely.

'_What's wrong with him! He's the one who went after my friend! He's the one who doesn't want me around! He's the one that hates me and said he never wanted to talk to me again_!'

I waited anxiously for the bell to ring. When it did, without waiting for Hinata or Ino I rushed home. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be in my house, in my room, on my balcony!

I practically ran there! I ran upstairs, threw off my belongings and rushed to my balcony. I threw myself on my pillows and blankets, and let it all out. I cried.

I cried because Naruto hurt Hinata. I cried because Ino liked Sasuke. I cried because Ino had a date with Sasuke. I cried because Gaara wasn't in school. I cried because I _Really,_ _really_ liked Sasuke. I cried because I hadn't realized it sooner., I cried because I knew all along. I cried because Sasuke ignored me all day. I cried because when he finally paid attention it was to hiss in my ear and grab me. I cried because I didn't know why he did that and I couldn't understand him. And I cried because Hinata had accidentally spilled Ice-cream on my favorite pillow and I didn't realize it, so now my hair was sticky!

When I was done crying I took a shower. My thoughts kept drifting to Sasuke, why did he act hat way? It was almost like he was...jealous. But that wasn't possible cause that would mean he liked me and that was definitely impossible because he barely talked to me. All he tried to do was kiss me, or sleep with me. I couldn't understand him. My stomach fluttered, I definitely knew I liked him and it scared me. Because Ino liked him and because the way he acted was so completely incomprehensible, it wasn't fair!

I was glad my parents grounded me, because when my phone rang I wasn't about to pick it up. And it was probably just Ino, excited about her stupid date with stupid Sasuke!

I cried some more, cause it was going to be at his house, and it was pretty obvious what they would be doing.

My phone kept buzzing and annoyed I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Sakura!" I was right, It was Ino.

"Sakura, I'm outside Sasuke's house! I've been out here for twenty freaking minutes and he wont open! And I know he's home! His car is here! And I can see him through the fucking window, and he can see me!" Ino shrieked over the phone.

I smile crept on my face. "Uh, maybe you should just go home Ino, you shouldn't stay out there if he's just ignoring you" I said. I was caught between feeling really bad for my friend, but really giddy that he wouldn't open the door for her.

"SAKURA!" She shrieked over the phone. It hurt my ear, and it also mad me panic, she had yelled my name real loud! Hadn't she said she saw Sasuke through the window, what if he heard.

The phone was silent for a minute, then I heard her giddy laughs.

"Ino?" I called.

"Call ya later Sak, he opened. He didn't see me before, guess I was wrong" She hung up.

My eyes widened. '_He heard my name! I know he heard my name That's why he opened the door_!

I flung my phone against the wall in a moment of complete frustration and anger. I instantly regretted it and rushed over to pick it up, inspecting it for any scratches. I thanked whatever deity that my phone was fine.

'I_f he wants to play that game, fine_!' I was sick of being used like some sort of doll! I was pissed that he wouldn't talk to me but treat me whatever way he wanted.

But I was almost sure of one thing, he didn't like when I talked to other guys, or at least Sasori.

It was time I got some back bone and fought back, he couldn't just treat me whichever way he wanted and use my friend to spite me!

I smiled to myself and walked over to my closet. It wasn't my style, but I would make sure to leave an impression tomorrow!

* * *

im not too fond of this chapter. it was real hard to write. please tell me your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Discalimer- I Do NOT OWN NARUTO! Naruhina, Sasusaku would be waay more obvious. Lol**

This chappie is kind of intense, bare with me lol.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

* * *

**Sakura's P.o.v**

"Okay Maybe this is pushing it a bit? I barely look like myself!" I spoke panicked to Hinata, We were on our way to School. Ino was being lazy that morning, although she insisted she had exciting news to tell us later on. I had felt a tad queasy when she said that, I didn't really feel like hearing her news, especially when it would undoubtedly be about Sasuke. My stomach knotted nervously at his mere name. I couldn't believe what I was doing, I couldn't believe this was the course of action I was taking.

"Hinata, Maybe I should just run home and change and-"

"Sak, you look amazing! You don't look so different, your clothes just look a bit more tight, it looks very nice. Besides after what you have told me about Sasuke, he sort of deserves this" Hinata had this unknown edge to her voice.

"Where is my good, sweet Hinata?!" I questioned. Hinata shot me a startled look and than smirked, looking far too much like Neji for my liking.

"if you need an explanation, I'm living vicariously through you. I don't believe in revenge, Its not very Hyuuga-esque, daddy believes in being better. You, Sak, are getting even with Sasuke, and that makes me happy." She explained, her bell like voice really sounding odd speaking about revenge. I beamed at her, her words empowered me.

"Alright, I'm doing this for both of us!" I said and we linked arms laughing on our way to school. This had to work.

'_Sasuke is going to regret using me like some doll!'_

* * *

**Sasuke's P.o.v**

I walked into class taking bite out of my tomato. I wasn't in the best of mood's. Naruto was still not being Naruto and Last night I let myself get carried away, I let the stupid blonde into my house and she was insistent on getting smashed. I never refused a good drink and it got her out of my house before she could do more than kiss me. But I went overboard, now I had a hangover to last all day. However, walking into class I smirked, because I knew what to expect, it was extremely unsettling that I was looking forward to It. Her, Sakura would be there and she would be staring at me and drooling all over her desk. I chuckled a bit, she was not very subtle. Yesterday she couldn't take her eyes off me, I could practically feel the jealousy she felt as I talked to her stupid blonde friend. Over the phone, as soon as her friend yelled her name, I instantly knew I would let her friend in, because it would piss my little pink headed nuisance,off.

I walked over to my desk, staring straight ahead and sat on my desk next to Naruto. I watched as Naruto stalked over to the Hyuuga girl, grabbed her jaw without her consent and kissed her on her cheek and without a word walked back over to his desk, a stupid grin on his face. I could laugh at the Hyuuga girl, tomato red cheeks and disbelieving face.

I let my eyes slide to the chair Sakura should be on, emphasize on _Should,_ because she wasn't there. I frowned, she wouldn't miss school and she wouldn't be late, so what was holding her up? It unsettled me how concerned I was becoming with her lack of presence, when the door swung open.

Something stuck at my throat as she strutted in, she wasn't alone. My eyes narrowed at the pale arm around her waist, it was Gaara. And then I looked at the girl and I had to grab the edge of my seat to keep myself in place. It was her and at the same time it wasn't her. She had her hair in a bouncy pony-tail exhibiting her long, soft looking neck, curly tendrils loose on the front framing her face. She wore a simple white shirt, but it was tight, it showed her every curve and it was a bit low showing her ample chest just a bit. Then there were her jeans, I had never seen a simple piece of clothing look so inappropriate. It hugged her legs so tightly looking like a second skin, her ass was in display, looking nice and perky. How could someone dress decent and look completely alluring and indecent at the same time? It was because it was Sakura fucking Haruno, she wasn't supposed to dress like that! I could tell every guy in the room was looking at her, I didn't like it, not in the slightest! They weren't allowed to be looking at her!. I bit my lip trying to calm down. .i couldn't do it, I couldn't look away from her, she even seemed to be walking different.

My face was unreadable, I could tell that I looked completely nonchalant. However, I kept my eyes on her, when she undoubtedly looked my way I wanted her to know I was staring at her, I wanted her to know I didn't like whatever little game she was pulling, that I wasn't stupid enough to think it wasn't on purpose. I could tell right away she did it on purpose, it was completely unexpected from her, but I could tell she was doing it to piss me off.

_'Fuck, and it's working_.'

Her head started tilting in my direction, she looked at Naruto and smiled at the moron, who waved back. Than she did something that blew me away, her eyes slid past me, hidden behind her loose pink tendrils, but right before she moved her face away from my direction, she smirked! And I recognized the smirk, it was my smirk! Fucking Sakura Haruno smirked my smirk and she didn't even look at me and it all felt like a smack across the face.

'_Hell no'_

Who did she think she was?! She must have felt my intense glare on her form, because when she sat on her seat she was a slight shade of pink, and she was looking down at her desk, and wringing her wrists nervously.

_'Good, let her be uncomfortable!'_

I bit into my tomato again, keeping my eyes on her. Loving every little fidget, every nervous wringing of her wrist. Or the way she bit her bottom lip. I was making her uncomfortable, her cheeks continued to redden, and I kept looking at her. She was trying her best to ignore me and act as if she didn't notice my staring, her eyes moved almost wildly. I smirked and bit into my tomato again, finishing it. She let her eyes stray to me for a second, and I took as much advantage as I could. I licked the tomato juice of my lips, wanting to be as disgustingly suggestive as possible, I kept my eyes intently on hers, and loved the way her eyes widened and she quickly looked away. She was like a thermometer, she would begin to blush from her neck up, until it pooled on her cheeks.

Her head tilted in my direction again, but she didn't look at me. She placed a hand on her neck, and it looked like she was trying to cover her upper body with her arm.

It hit me again, that she looked so fucking, insanely appealing, and she didn't even have to try. That she looked pretty and good, and I don't know what it was about her that appealed to me so much and that I wasn't about to get over it soon. And it pissed me off. Why her? What was so special about her? Was it her insanely abnormal hair? her jewel like emerald eyes? The way her body had fit so tightly and felt so soft when I pressed her against me? The way the color would either drain from her face or rise from her chest, giving her an intense blush whenever I was around? The way she gnawed at her bottom lip or wrung her wrists whenever she was nervous? How her eyes would widen when she spotted me?

Maybe it was my fault, because I couldn't stop staring at her. Or how I woke up in the mornings smelling the pleasant scent of her hair even though she wasn't around, and just maybe it was the forgotten friendship that she revived the instant that she talked to me for the first time. No, not when I yelled at her for wanting to be friends, but for the very first time in 10 years, when she spoke my name "_Sorry, Sasuke_" It had unnerved me so bad I had pushed her against some lockers. I couldn't comprehend it, any of it.

'_Well, shit'_

Because it wasn't a good place to be, and I understood that.

* * *

_Sakura's P.O.V_

He was staring at me and I couldn't take it. It felt like he was right in front of me, looking at me, every move I made he would catch. I couldn't breath, air stuck in my throat and I couldn't breath, it was like he was suffocating me. The result was exactly what I wanted and at the same time the opposite. He was definitely noticing me, I would even go as far as to say my choice of outfit had the desired affect on him. However he continued staring at me, pinning me down with his eyes.

_'I don't like this'_

I tried concentrating on Kakashi, which was pretty stupid, as all he had instructed was to catch up on whatever work we had for other classes and was reading his infamous orange book. But I couldn't let my eyes stray because if I did, I would undoubtedly look at Sasuke and I didn't want that.

Except, I gave up. I looked at Sasuke, and for those mere seconds I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. He was so hot! He licked his bottom lip and was staring at me. I couldn't believe it, was he...flirting?! I quickly looked away, and I could still feel his eyes on me, it was different, it didn't feel intense. I could breath again, which was strange because he kept looking at me. It hit me, that he might be staring at my chest! I tried to cover my body with my arm, in an unnoticed way, putting my whole arm on my desk in front of me, trying to block myself from view, and letting my hand rest on my neck.

_'I knew this wasn't a good Idea_!'

When I had spotted Gaara that morning I was ecstatic. I was outside of homeroom, Hinata insisted I go in after her, so I could make an entrance. It had surprised me at how devious she was being. It was so Un-Hinata. That's when I spotted Gaara coming over to me, It felt like I hadn't seen him in ages, since the party. He had looked me over once and then twice and shook his head wearily.

"Why?" was all he asked, but I understood him immediately.

"Uh, change of style?" I tried with a shrug. He shook his head at me but smiled "It would be better if you went to an all girls school" he chuckled and embraced me.

"Gaara, where have you been?" I interrogated.

"It was one day you moron. I went on a trip to Suna with my brother and sister,to visit a friend" he had blushed at that just the slightest bit, if I didn't see know him I would have thought nothing of it, but this was Gaara, and even a slight dull pink on his cheeks, meant something!

"Oh,who is she?" I questioned, intrigued. It wasn't everyday my Gaara had a crush.

"Shut up, we're gonna be late you idiot" He smiled, putting an arm around my waist.

"Oh! You are so telling me later, jerk!" I playfully scolded as he dragged me to homeroom.

My entrance, I tried to make it as dramatic as possible, Gaara giving me a unknown edge, with his arm around my waist. However by the time I sat on my desk I was already regretting it, because Sasuke had looked at me right away. He, metaphorically not literally, pounced on me, with his eyes! I was shaking in my black, boots.

Now here I was, hoping and praying for the bell to ring soon. Sasuke was still staring at me and I had goosebumps covering my whole body, tingles kept shooting up and down my spine and it wouldn't stop!

_'Oh Kami, I like him so much' _The realization had come to me days ago, I had never really stopped liking him. He was my first crush and apparently he still was_. 'I must be a masochist, Sasuke isn't the nicest person'_

I was about to turn to him when the door flew open, I looked up and it was Ino. And just like that I steeled myself. I remembered why I was doing this. He couldn't play with me, I wouldn't let him!

It made me extremely giddy that he hadn't looked away from me, even with her loud entrance that had most turning heads, even me. Not him, he continued staring at me. I could smile at him.

"Oh! Sasuke!" My best friend shouted, running over to greet the boy I was trying to teach a lesson to. I looked at him in time to see him look away from me. It made me feel empty, the lack of his eyes on me was painful, how pathetic was that?!

'_Sakura, Girl! You need to get a hold of yourself_!' I scolded myself.

Because I could feel a dull ache in my throat and I knew that meant I was going to cry, and that was insanely ridiculous because all he had done was look away!

'_Yeah, and look at your best friend instead!_'

I sighed and stuck my headphones in my ear. I didn't need this, I didn't want this, and I was tiring my own self with my own stupid, pathetic,love sick thoughts. So my favorite escape was letting my music blast in my ears and concentrating so well on the words and sweet melodies that I couldn't think.

* * *

**Sasuke p.o.v**

'_I know she's trying to get to me. Why the hell am I getting pissed off? She's doing it on purpose!_'

it had been a week, My team had played two games of basketball, won both. One against Suna and another against Sound high. It had been an annoying as hell week, Ino wouldn't leave me alone, fan-girls wouldn't leave me alone, whenever anything Hyuuga came up Naruto would get depressed as fuck. Neji and I had gotten into another fight but that was all easy to handle.

What pissed me off was that it had been a week of the nuisance of a girl wearing her little provocative outfits. She had taken it upon herself to flirt right in front of my face! Okay, maybe it wasn't complete flirting, but whenever I caught a glimpse of her some guy was always around her. Starting with that mutt Kiba, why was he even around her? Then there was Lee, Some loser bench player that never fucking left her side. Gaara, who was always touching her like he couldn't keep his own hands to himself. If I didn't know Naruto was around for Hinata, I would be pissed with how much time he spent around Sakura too. Then there was the person that pissed me off the most, because I could tell she wasn't around him just for show, Sasori.

She had also switched her seat permanently during art class, and that enraged me like nothing else.

Did she realize how dangerous she was making things for herself? Didn't she realize that it was my full intention to make her pay?

Yes, while she was pissing me off being some bitch, I was making moves on her. Very deliberate, accosting moves.

Like on the first day she decided to play this little game, I had cornered her after lunch, right before we both stepped into art class. I had stood in front of her, let my hands drag up and down her sides, loving how abrupt her curves were and how prominent and soft they felt through her thin and tight clothes, and stared at her. Her reaction was immediate and satisfying, she had turned a new shade of red and ran off. Later on that week, I had cornered her again, and this time I pinned her hands beside her head, and I kissed along her neck, finding the pulse on her throat, enjoying the feeling of it as it thrummed softly against my lips "You don't know what you're doing" I had said. She only gasped and as soon as I let her go she ran off again. Through the rest of that week, I would touch her whenever I was given the chance. If she passed me in the hallway, I would make sure to bump against her, or drag a hand down her back. I would even kiss her neck if we were alone, or if I was behind her, it was like she wore her ponytails on purpose, it was like she expected me to do those things to her.

Yesterday I had found her alone In the parking lot, very early in the morning. The only reason I knew she would be alone was because I had seen her with her Hyuuga friend, Naruto had parked his car instantly and ran to catch up to them. He then insisted on talking to Hinata. I drove of as soon as I saw Haruno walk away by herself. I smirked because she would undoubtedly be alone.

'_What the hell is wrong with you? When did you become some pathetic stalker you fucking dumb ass?_!' I had ignored my internal scolding as I parked my car and waited for her.

I could almost laugh at the way her eyes widened when she spotted me. She even sped up her walking but I had gotten to her before she could reach the school doors.

"H-hi, Sasuke. I-it's pretty l-late, right? W-we should get going" I let her ramble, as her thumb pointed to the school behind us.

"Shut up" I wrapped an arm around her waist and walked, with her in my arms, towards my car. She kept staring at me in disbelieve,

Once at my car I laid her back on the hood of my precious car. She was too light to dent it, and for that I was grateful. I hovered over her, smirking at the way the emotions she felt were so vividly apparent just by staring at her eyes.

I bent down to kiss her, it was the firs time I had kissed her since the party, where I had been drunk and she unwilling. One of my hands went to her hip and the other cradled her head so I could reach her lips. The kiss was mind blowing, she was so fucking addictive.

The hand I had on her hip slowly slid back up her side and wriggled under her back. I was lifting her off the hood of my car and kissing her. We stood, and I was surprised when she started kissing me back. She was so short, bending down to kiss her was to much of a bother. Without thinking I grabbed her ass and picked her up. Her arms swung around my neck and she was kissing me back.

I tried not to smirk as my tongue made it's way in to her mouth, I loved the way her mouth felt so hot and wet, I tasted her , massaging my tongue against hers and sucking on it. I had her. I had her and she was going to regret trying to play games with me.

I dropped her mouth and went to her neck, I kissed down her throat and across her collar bone, sucking on some of the tender, delicate skin. My hands were pinching her behind. _God, this felt good.,_ her small hands were wandering and her little fingers were playing with my hair. And it was making it hard to breath. I couldn't concentrate. My hands began to wander, slipping under her shirt.

'_I have to get her in my car_'

"What the fuck man?!" I recognized the voice instantly, and the gasp that followed.

The girl, Sakura, jumped startled in my arms. I reluctantly put her down, giving her a final nip on her lips .

She was red, her hair was just a bit messy and her shirt was slightly crooked. She ran of, grabbing her friend, who was also staring at us in shock. And walked in the school.

I turned to Naruto, who looked trapped between wanting to laugh or wanting to punch me.

"What?" I rolled my eyes, straightening my shirt, noticing she had wrinkled it a bit.

He grabbed the front of my shirt, before I could react, and swung at me, hitting me hard across the jaw. I could taste something coppery in my mouth.

"What the fuck?!" I growled. Spitting blood on the floor. '_Fucking idiot_.'

"What were you doing to Sakura you asshole?!" he shot back. His fists clenched at his sides, probably contemplating whether to hit me again or not.

"That's not your damn business, Naruto"

"Like hell, she's my friend you moron, what the fuck is this? Over a month ago you didn't even like her. You didn't want anything to do with her. You didn't even want to hear her name. And now I find you making out with her, in the parking lot?! You're such an asshole!"

I raised an eyebrow at him "Jealous?"

"Pissed! Don't try to play with her you heartless dick! She's one of my best friends"

"Play with her how moron? Like making a bet about her?" I knew It was a low blow, but this was none of his business.

He glared at me, I knew that look well enough to know he was beyond pissed. Even a bit further, I could almost see the betrayal in his eyes.

"Naruto" I started "Look,..." I ran hand through my hair, I didn't want to, but I had to apologize. "She wasn't complaining, alright?"

He smirked and I smiled back, one of the things about Naruto, it was too easy to get him to forgive you.

"Yeah, I noticed. So is this a thing? Do you like her?" He asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"No" I answered quickly, not liking his question.

Another thing about Naruto, he got riled up almost as quick as he forgave "Then why the fuck are you kissing her for? Don't think for a second that I'm going to let you screw her over. She's not Karin, she's not Ino! She's not a fan girl. Sasuke this girl is my friend, she used to be yours too!" He yelled enraged.

I shrugged "Just mind your own business, alright?" I said and walked away before I could fight with my best friend any further.

I had talked with Naruto, he had insisted he didn't want to know what was going on in my fucked up mind, but if I made her cry he would make me cry and he was sure Gaara would too. I told him not to fucking threaten me. And that argument was stomped.

Today, she had been ignoring me, not trying to piss me off, but like I didn't exist. She was wearing clothes not as tight as before, her hair was still in a ponytail. It shocked me, that even without her more suggestive clothes, I wanted her just as much. I was also ignoring her, after I had cornered her in my car yesterday I hadn't wanted to even look at her.

'_There is something wrong with me_' these thoughts had plagued me for a week now.

I even dreamed with her more than before. R-rated dreams. 21 years or older dreams.

It had been the eight time in 2 weeks, that I had to take cold showers in the morning. She was really screwing me up and I needed it to stop.

It was during lunch that she pissed me off more so than any other time she played her little game. She came to a usual spot she sat, with out her friends. But She wasn't alone, next to her was Sasori, and she hugged him. I didn't know what to do. Something ripped at me, I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to make her cry.

I got up and without thinking walked over to the tree she sat under. She was too busy talking to her friend to even notice me leaning on the tree. Her friends came rushing out, Naruto following a very nervous looking Hyuuga girl.

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted running over to me.

Sakura finally looked up, her eyes widening. She looked up at me, and had the audacity to smile. I didn't care. I glared down at her. She was going to pay. No one, especially some nothing special girl, tried to play with me.

A golden idea struck me as Ino wrapped her hands around me. Naruto was looking at me weird, an eyebrow raised. I ignored him and looked at the blonde next to me.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Last week, on the first day,I was sure my little plan to get even with Sasuke was wrong. As soon as I stepped into homeroom I was on edge. I thought he was mad at me, and that wasn't exactly what I wanted. I just wanted him to feel ignored and confused like I did, not get mad at me.

That all changed on that day, right before art class. He had grabbed me, and we shared a moment. He had ran his hands up and down my body and hadn't spoken a word. I immediately ran away, it freaked me out. And during the week he kept giving me secret touches, and I felt like we had this thing. It was odd, and confusing but I really enjoyed it. And he would grab me and spontaneously just kiss my neck, or shoulder, it was wrong to let myself be used like that but I couldn't help liking it. Because I think he started liking me..

He even threatened me, I think "You don't know what you're doing" the words rang through my mind like bells, it was because I did a lot of deliberate things, other than my more provocative than usual outfits. Whenever Kiba came to me, begging that I talk to Hinata for him, I was glad Sasuke was around. I let Lee hang around me more than usual. I loved the looks Sasuke would give them, he was a stoic person, he barely showed any emotion, so I had to mean something to him if he got mad at me being around other guys. I was even more straight forward with Sasori. But he was much smarter than me "I know why you're doing this. I see your eyes wander, every time Uchiha is looking, you smile at me. You're lucky I don't mind" Sasori had smirked

But yesterday, Sasuke had caught me. It was a full blown make out session. I couldn't control myself. It was too good. I had no grip on myself. It was like I was in a dream.

Hinata had caught us, she was the only person I could tell, she had 3 feelings about the whole situation. One, I had to be careful. Two, she didn't really like to hear about it. And three, she wished me or Ino would get over Sasuke, because she didn't want anyone hurt.

"You're lucky Ino wasn't around, it would have crushed her! If Sasuke is toying with Ino just to play whatever game you and he are playing, it's completely repulsive Sakura. And I recommend you stop before any of my friends get hurt" Her words struck me.

I had to admit I was hurt by her statement. He was just toying with me, wasn't he?

Before I entered the lunchroom I stopped Hinata. I needed someone to talk to before my own emotions made me explode.

"What should I do, Hinata? I really like him. I've always liked him!" I asked, desperate for any advice.

Hinata gave me a miserable look "How much do you like him? More than Ino likes him, you think?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know how much Ino likes him. But her crushes are always changing. I haven't liked anyone except for Sasuke, I don't understand why. He's a jerk, he uses me, he touches me without permission. Hinata, whats wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Sak. It's because you used to actually know him. You know him in ways no one else knows him except for Naruto. I think that's also why he's drawn to you... I think he likes you too Sak. He just doesn't know how to show it yet. That make sense?" She giggled.

I thought back to when we were children, I had been a clingy 5 year old. I hugged him whenever, I kissed his cheek, I pulled him around, and he used to let me. He even had a smirk and a smile on his face. Once in a while he would pull me away too, to show me some cool and weird thing that only boys found interesting, but I would feign interest, because I didn't want him to feel bad. I remembered him crying in my arms, even back then he wasn't a word person, but he hugged me and cried all night.

I remembered all our odd encounters all the way until this point of our lives.

He never really forgot me, he just pushed away my existence, like I pushed away his.

I threw an arm around Hinata "Yeah, it does" I smiled.

I had a resolve. I was going to talk to Sasori, I was going to tell him that I was sorry for last week and my straight forwardness. Than I was going to talk to Ino, and get on my hands and knees and beg her to forgive me, that I loved her, that she was my best friend, and I couldn't help what I felt, I was in love.

Than I was going to talk to Sasuke. I was going to ask him what it was that was going on between us? If I meat anything to him? If he liked me? And that if he didn't than he needed to leave me alone, because I wasn't a toy.

With a wave and a wink to Hinata, who was unaware of Naruto behind her, I ran off.

I found Sasori first. He was walking out in to the campus.

"Hey, Sasori!" I smiled, catching up to him.

"Partner?" He questioned.

"Can I talk to you?" I began.

"Please don't tell me you want to be my girlfriend. Damn it, you'd be the fourth person today. It's very tiring" He moaned.

I began laughing "How sensitive of you! Oh, Sasori, I cant help how much I love you" I put a hand on my forehead and feigned hurt.

He smirked at me "Gotcha. what is it then?"

"I'm sorry, during art, I've been...Not me. And I'm just so embarrassed, sorry?" I apologized, unconsciously leading us to my Cherry Blossom tree.

He threw an arm around my shoulder "Ah, young love" He laughed with a roll of his eyes.

"We've talked about this before. I knew what you were doing, it's not a problem" He said, stopping in front of my tree.

I hugged him "Thanks!"

"Yeah, but when are you going to talk to Uchiha? I think he's got a thing for you, Ya know" He sat down. I sat next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Hm, all he does during class is try and kill me with his eyes" Sasori laughed.

"I'm sorry. I promise I wasn't trying to get you in trouble. I'm stupid. Don't worry, I'll talk to him"

"Don't worry bout it, Baby Uchiha doesn't scare me" He chuckled, it was weird how he said it.

'_Baby Uchiha_'

"By the way, we have company" He said, his voice seeming a bit raspy.

"Sasuke!" I heard, recognizing the voice immediately, it was my best friend.

I looked up and I felt just a bit surrounded. Ino was there, with a nervous Hinata and a curious Naruto, and staring right at me was Sasuke. Except he wasn't staring, he was glaring at me. I gave him a big smile, feeling giddy at seeing him. He only glared more coldly and let Ino wrap her arms around him. I had this feeling in my gut, it was dreadful, like the feeling of impending doom. It made me a bit nauseous.

'_I should talk to Sasuke, and depending on what he says, I'll talk to Ino. I don't want to hurt her if I don't have to'_

Of course the alternative to Ino not getting hurt was me getting hurt. If he said I was just for fun and he didn't care about me.

"Later Haruno" Sasori stood up and put an arm on my shoulder. "Luck" he bent down and whispered in my ear and walked off. He reminded me so much of Gaara, it was uncanny, I never met cousins more alike.

I shook of those thoughts, and stood up, dusting off my pants.

"Hey, guys" I said awkwardly. Hinata stood next to me. I quickly looked at her, she was almost hiding behind me. I knew why, Naruto was after her again. She liked him so much, why wouldn't she just forgive him? It was clear Naruto was hurting too, that he liked her just as much. It almost irritated me.

I focused in front of me, where Sasuke was still looking at me. I needed to talk to him, so first I had to get him out of Ino's clutches.

"Uh, eh, Ino...Can I? Wait, Sasuke can I t-talk to y-you" I stuttered out, quietly making my way closer to him, ignoring Ino's icy glare.

"Sure Sak, just let me ask him something first" Her voice was frosty.

"I'll be quick, I ju-" I tried

"Sasuke, everyone knows we have been together for a week now" Ino started, staring pointedly at me.

'_Oh, Kami, I know what she's doing_!'

"W-wait, Ino, Wai-"

"So I was thinking, isn't it time we make it official?" Ino ignored me.

"Ino!" Hinata gasped "There is a time and pla-"

"Be my boyfriend. I'm tired of all these fan girls following you around, I'm tired of any girl following you, I hear things, You know." Ino huffed out, she looked at me again.

I was completely caught of guard, was Ino referring to me? Was she trying to call me out? Or hurt my feelings? Was she being spiteful?

I didn't want my friend publicly humiliated, sure me and Hinata were her friends. But a lot of people were walking by trying to come within earshot of the conversation. He was going to say no, I almost cringed.

Except that's not how it happened. It all happened wrong, so wrong. Sasuke turned to me, raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Sure" He said, and than Ino kissed him and He kissed her back.

I heard a gasp, I heard a muttered "Dick". Hinata and Naruto.

But for me, I didn't know how to react. They were right there, right in front of me, Kissing.

I took a couple of steps back, my behind hitting the tree. Hinata wrapped a hand around mine.

I couldn't breath, it was so wrong. He was supposed to talk to me today. I was supposed to tell him how I felt. '_This is so wrong_'

I had a savior I hadn't had in a long time, since I was 5. "This is disgusting to watch, let's go" Naruto sounded angry. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him, Hinata next to me.

He walked us to the inside of the lunchroom, which was practically empty.

He waited for me and Hinata to sit down , "I'm going to kill that asshole" he muttered darkly, pressing his lips to my head.

I didn't understand, what did he know? And I remembered that he had caught us in the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked, worry edged in her voice.

"Don't worry, I know when things shouldn't be done in public" he smirked at her and he grabbed her face in his hands "Watch my friend for me, will you?" He kissed her forehead.

"Naruto, don't fight" She was frantic. I snapped my head up to see her holding his hand.

"Naruto, I'm fine. It's no big deal. There's no need for you to put strain on your friendship because of something so ridiculous" I tried.

He leaned in front of me, peering into my eyes "It wont ruin my friendship" he said "And it is a big deal" he stroked my cheek with his thumb, I felt it glide wet over my face. And I realized he had brushed a tear away.

'_I can't get any more pathetic! I'm crying!_' I furiously wiped at my eyes.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, I buried everything, all the anger and hurt, and what could possibly be heartbreak. '_I'll cry in the privacy of my home_' I promised myself.

I smiled at Naruto "Please, for me, don't do anything rash. Not only might you get hurt...but he'll know he hurt me"

His eyes widened, but he gave me a stiff nod. "I'll see you guys later" he said waving at us and running out of the cafeteria.

Hinata rushed to my side of the table and wrapped her arms around me "That was awful to watch Sak. I'm so sorry-"

"Hina, later?" I tried. She hurriedly nodded.

When the bell rang, Hinata had actually managed to make me smile. She told me how she managed to not cry in front of everyone when she found out Naruto and Kiba had made a bet about her.

"It's a Hyuuga rule. Never show your tears to those who will use them against you. And if you do show your tears, don't be ashamed of them. Of course, I have been a bit bad at this, I cried a couple of times, but not as much as I wanted to, so I'm a bit proud. Daddy says, it's all about your pride and dignity and how those are some of the most valuable things someone is born with, and to allow them to be stripped away is absolutely disgusting and unacceptable" She smirked, again reminding me of Neji. Hinata was a nice girl, but it was true, I had never seen her cry much. She was Hyuuga through and through.

Hinata had helped me look for Sasori, all three of us talked, he was real polite to Hinata, most people were. And we had dropped her off to her class before we made our way to art. I told him about the situation, all he did was shrug, but I think he was a bit mad too. "Baby Uchiha, seems like a dick" was all he said, it actually made me laugh, the way he said it was so refreshing. It wasn't angry or biased, it was just fact to him.

So keeping Hinata's words about Dignity and pride, fresh in my mind I walked into Art with Sasori, a smile on my face. Sasuke was already inside, smirking but I wanted to yell out in triumph when he saw me enter with Sasori, I could tell it bothered him.

'_Good, rot in your seat you jerk_'

I concentrated on my work during art class, not letting my mind wander, because I would certainly cry.

Than when time to go home came, I met up with Hinata. Sasori offered to drive us and I happily agreed, the faster I could get home the better.

We found Ino, she ran to us, and she actually looked real...upset. It made me want to give her a hug.

"Hey, Hinata, Sakura" she smiled. "Ooh, hanging with Sasori. Good one, he's a total hottie" She whispered in my ear and threw her arms around us.

"Get some, Sak. Not you Hinata, I still have high hopes for a Naru-Hina-verse" she laughed.

I bit my tongue and nodded. '_It's not her fault'_ I told myself. Except it kind of was.

The ride to Hinata's house, than mine was pretty quick and it actually distracted me. Who knew Hinata and Sasori would hit it off so well, they were completely comfortable around each other. So it was all laughs on our way home.

It was when I had to go into my empty house that everything crashed on me.

I was going to lose my mind, he said yes to Ino, to my best friend.

'_He knows I like him! He wanted to hurt me_'

Sasuke wanted to hurt me, and he did, and it hurt so much. I had never felt like I had lost him, not during the 10 year gap, not until now. I was pathetically heartbroken. I couldn't breath, My heart was pounding so loudly I could hear it! It hurt, Kami, it hurt. I was so tired, my vision was blurred with tears. It all came out in a body wracking sob, and then another and another. So many I couldn't count, so much my chest hurt.

'_He doesn't matter anymore_'

I cried that night, I cried until I felt sick, I cried until my mother and father asked what was wrong, I cried until the salty tears burned my face and left my eyes dry. But I savored the hurt and the pain, because it would never happen again, not for him.

'_Because he's dead to me_'

* * *

Intense, or what?! Lol, review and let me know your thoughts. this chapter was super hard to write.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N- Hi guys! thanks for all the lovely reviews, i appreciate them so much.

**Ehm, i got like 3 flames, 2 from the same person, lol. **

**so i feel the need to address them, just because the flames have some reasoning behind them.**

To the Guest reviewer who pointed out all the cursing, AND my education. I am educated, thanks. But as a writer I have to point out YOUR education, you realize all the cursing comes from only 3 places? Naruto, who always curses in the manga! I was trying to keep him in character. And the other two places are from Sasuke and His thoughts. so, again, trying to keep my characters IN character. I did cut down the cursing in the last chapter, as you had pointed out the cursing in chapter 10 as well, guess you didn't notice. So I once again cut it down some more, I hope it's more enjoyable for you now.

Alright, to the Guest that said "This is real teenagery, i don't like it", well THEY ARE teenagers IN High school. so yes, it is very teenagery! I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I can't magically make them act like 25 year olds when they are only 16.

Alright thats enough of that.

_**Diclaimer- i do not own NARUTO!**_

* * *

_**Sakura's p.o.v**_

The ringing of my alarm clock startled me awake, I nearly fell out of bed. I absolutely hated how sore my eyes were when I opened them. I rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure they felt worse than they actually looked, but they had a very obvious Puffiness to them. Proof I had been crying.

I looked at the watch by my bedside, 6:05 a.m. It was early.

I sighed and grabbed a towel, I was going to shower and hopefully that would melt away last nights tears and the feelings as well.

I had made a promise to myself the night before, he was dead to me. It was obvious he only cared about hurting me, of course it was partially my fault, as I had played a very dangerous game with him for quite some time, I was bound to get hurt, and know what? I deserved it.

This was Sasuke, of course he was bound to hurt me! I was stupid enough to fall for him when all he really did was make out with me and use me for HIS pleasure, albeit, I enjoyed myself too, but I shouldn't have done it, any of it.

_'Sakura, you idiot!'_

I shouldn't, I wouldn't care about him anymore.

I felt a pang in my chest, I was lying to myself again. I cared for him, so much. But that didn't justify what I had been doing, nor how he had reciprocated.

Using Ino just to show me up!

'_What if he does like her?'_

The thought made another pang hit my chest, but I steeled myself.

'_Let him! There are plenty of fish in the sea! I don't need him._'

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in my fluffy pink towel,

I decided to spend the rest of my morning at least trying to look presentable and get rid of the humiliating puffs under my eyes.

I wasn't going to do it anymore, I wasn't going to dress in a way I knew would provoke him. The last thing I wanted today, or ever, was Sasuke trying to come near me. He couldn't have his cake and eat it too! I wasn't about to let him not only hurt me, unbeknownst to him I hoped, and use me at the same time! No way, I might be a slight pushover but I wasn't a puppet!

I finished getting dressed, pulling on some blue Skinny jeans, that weren't too tight, and a green shirt. I smiled, this shirt put me in a good mood always.

Gaara had said he didn't like that it had 4 clip buttons that could easily be pried open by some perverted boys. I proceeded to tell him that no boy so much as looked at me, other than Lee, and that Lee was too sweet to ever do such a thing.

The argument had led up to a huge confrontation that ended in a huge fight...a tickle fight. Cause Gaara hated being tickled, he was especially ticklish on his ribs and I had him subdued within seconds.

I had a smile on my face as I tied my hair in a ponytail and put on small hoops through my ears. I looked at my reflection and I had to admit, I looked a lot better than I felt. The puffiness pretty much gone. And thinking of Gaara put a smile on my face, I looked genuinely happy.

_'Just remember, Sasuke is no good! He's just using me and my best friend. He's dead to me'_

I nodded stiffly at my own reflection. I wasn't going to let him see how I felt. I was going to take a page out of his book and just be emotionless, as best as I could be, that is.

I looked at my clock, it was 7:15, my shower had been long and I didn't rush to get dressed so I was pretty much on schedule, if not just a tad early.

I heard a knock on my door.

It had to be one of my parents. I opened and it was my father.

"Good morning Daddy" I beamed.

"Good morning Princess" he smiled back. "I'm so glad to see you're looking much better. You have to tell me, what was wrong?" He asked, taking on that notch of parental concern.

I shrugged "It was nothing. It was, I had this huge headache and, um, perhaps also a stomach ache and I was also-"

"Sweetheart, I want the truth not some very bad lie" he raised a brow, walking in and taking a seat on my bed.

"It's just, it's a boy problem daddy" I squirmed uncomfortably, the topic was weird to be talking to my father about.

I could almost laugh at the shock that crossed his features, he looked floored. So I did, I giggled.

"It's not funny young lady! I guess this means, as your father, we have to talk about it, right?" He questioned, unsure.

I laughed again, it was obvious to me that my father was more uncomfortable than I was. And I didn't mind talking to my father about anything. So I decided to give him a very simple but elaborate summary.

"This boy, well he was talking to me like he liked me, and I-i liked him too daddy! But than we had a bit of a misunderstanding and he's going out with Ino" I wailed.

I edited a lot of stuff out, for everyone's safety, Cough *Sasuke* Cough

"Does "This Boy" have a name?" my father raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"yes, but I can't say. Besides it doesn't matter" I shrugged

"Honey, you were crying all night!"

"Yeah, I was being stupid" I shrugged again.

"You are not stupid! I'm proud of you, you know. But never chase a guy, if they make you run after them, they're usually not worth it. And keep in mind, he's with Ino now, she's like your sister, you wouldn't want to ruin that, would you?"My father lectured.

"of course not! Don't worry dad, it was just a crush" I shook my head.

"I'm here if you need me princess. And remember, no chasing guys! No looking at guys until you're thirty!" he laughed. I laughed too.

When he left my room I was in high spirits '_No chasing guys'_.

I called Hinata and she was already on her way.

I rushed downstairs, grabbing my bag, kissed my mother and father goodbye.

My mother looked relieved when she saw me smiling "Told you I could handle this one" my father stated smugly.

I rolled my eyes and ran out of my house where Hinata was already waiting.

"Morning, Hina" I greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura" She smiled at me.

"Where's Ino?" I asked.

"she's not coming with us today" Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably.

The way she said it, I knew what she meant.

"Riding with Sasuke" I stated, not wanting to let it show how much it bothered me, I couldn't pretend that it didn't.

"About yesterday, do you want to talk about it?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry. I was being stupid and crying, it was humiliating. When did I even care about boys? School is school! I have to concentrate on that" I smiled at Hinata "I'm fine" I assured.

She gave me a wary look, but I had questions of my own.

"You have to tell me what is up with you and Naruto! Is all forgiven?" I pried.

"Sak, It was forgiven right away. But if you mean, are we friends? No. I already told him I can't" Hinata sighed.

"Ugh! C'mon! It's obvious he really likes you! Why can't you give him a chance?!" I groaned frustrated.

"Sakura, what he did was terrible!"

"I know! But he apologized like a million times"

"And I forgave him" she pointed out huffily.

"No you haven't! If you had, you would give him a chance" I crossed my arms, Hinata was being unreasonable.

"Sakura, if Sasuke, by some miracle, apologized to you for everything, what would you do?"

Her question stumped me, _what would I do?_

"Sasuke and Naruto aren't the same person. Besides, the situations are different" I weakly retorted.

"Right, different, because I didn't know about Naruto and Kiba's game, so I didn't play along" Hinata shot back.

Her words were like a slap to the face. I knew it was my fault, what happened with Sasuke, however, to have it shoved down my throat so bluntly.

I gave Hinata a look. She instantly looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to-

"It's Ok, you're right. You were the one wronged in that situation, I chose what was coming, I could have told him to stop"

"Can we not talk about Naruto, or Sasuke, ever?" She asked.

"I don't know about ever, but let's try to make it through the day" I laughed.

She laughed and held out her pinky "Promise?"

"Promise" I gave her my pinky.

We laughed to school, it looked like a pretty promising morning. Especially when about, halfway to the school a car honked next to us.

I was a bit frightened, but I instantly recognized Gaara's red automobile.

"Gaara!" I beamed, as me and Hinata made our way to him.

"Morning, get in" he ordered.

"Good morning to you, Gaara" Me and Hinata chanted.

I was real thankful we were with Gaara, because just as we pulled up into the school parking lot, two cars appeared on either side of him. I recognized those two cars.

'_Breath, Haruno, Breath_'

"Hm, Uzumaki and Uchiha" Gaara stated, letting us out of the car.

I scrambled out, wanting to reach the door of the school before I even caught a glance of Sasuke.

But I couldn't, because I had forgotten about what Hinata told me that morning.

I was caught of guard by a blonde head poking out of Sasuke's open car door, and gracefully stepping out.

My jaw almost dropped, Ino.

I steeled myself and pretended nothing was wrong. Doors were opening from each car.

Ino, Sasuke and Naruto were practically surrounding Gaara's car.

"My friends!" Ino beamed rushing to me, Gaara and Hinata, throwing her arms around us.

"Ino, this is new." Gaara said sternly, I understood his underlying meaning, he was going to have a talk with her.

"Good morning" I smiled, trying my best to remember that this was my best friend, not some boyfriend stealing two faced-

_'He was never your boyfriend! And I'm the two face, at least she told me she liked him. I can't blame her for going after him, and I can't blame her for him saying yes. Best friend, best friend'_ I inwardly reprimanded and chanted to myself.

It was when Ino let go that a panic started to seize me.

_'I can't do it. I can't face him. I can't be brave. I can't pretend he doesn't exist. I can't pretend it doesn't hurt.'_

I felt like I couldn't breath, I was acutely aware of his presence. I was going to turn to him, face him and plead that he listened to me and the way I felt.

_'Don't chase a boy! If he makes you run after him, he's usually not worth it'_

my father's words echoed loudly in my mind.

With that I found new resolve, I couldn't control the uncomfortable twisting and knotting in my stomach that promised to make me nauseous, but I could control myself, and my actions.

"I'll see you later Ino, I want to start heading over to class. I'm going to pester Kakashi into helping me with last nights Geometry homework" I giggled, trying my best not to force the smile on my face.

"Hold on, I'm coming" Hinata said, I could easily pick up the hint of panic in her voice, Naruto was standing in front her, really close in front of her. She quickly twisted away and came to my side.

I boldly walked to Naruto, who was next to Sasuke, and I threw my arms around him "Thanks for saying good morning to me, Jerk" I teased.

He wrapped his arms around me "Sorry, You know how one track minded I am, you could easily guess where my head was at when I stepped out of my car"

"Hinata?" I silently questioned.

"You know me so well" he chuckled.

"Keep trying knuckle head" I laughed, pulling away from him.

"I always do" he winked conspiratorially.

"See you in class, " he yelled as I began walking away, I gave him and Ino a parting wave, looped my arm around Gaara and Hinata and dragged them away.

I was in an extremely good mood. Perhaps because,

I was happy with Ino, she was my best friend after all and I had convinced myself that she was not at fault at all for whatever went on between me and her new jerk _boyfriend._

Gaara, who had been absent the day before, I had missed him, I was happy to have him here.

I was glad to speak to Naruto, and hug him as a silent show of gratitude for yesterday.

A NaruHina future was looking bright, as Naruto wasn't going to give up, like always.

All these things made me happy, but I was almost sure it was the fact tha I had felt Sasuke's eyes on me from the very moment I stepped out of Gaara's car. And I hadn't looked at him, not once.

I smiled and made my way to Kakashi's class, dragging Hinata and Gaara with me.

'_This might work. There are so much worse things going on in the world than some petty boy problems, I'm grateful for my life_'

I sat in my normal seat, between Hinata and Gaara.

I wanted to talk to Hinata about Naruto, but I remembered our promise to not mention either boy for some time. They were our taboo, and meanwhile I really hoped that Hinata and Naruto worked out, I had to respect her wishes.

So instead I took out last nights Geometry homework, I lied to Ino, I knew exactly how to do it, I was just going to go over my answers.

A screech next to me shook me, I saw Gaara stand from his chair with a package in his hand.

That was odd, he walked over to Kakashi, handed him the package and they began discussing heatedly.

'_whats going on there'_ my curious, _Not nosy_, nature was piqued.

I stared at them as they discussed. Gaara quickly turned and when he came over he raised an eyebrow a me, I raised another back. I wasn't trying to hide the fact that I had paid very close attention.

He sat down. "What was going on there, huh Sabaku?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes "Nothing that concerns you, Haruno"

"Oh, well! Regardless I want to know" I whined.

"I heard you and my cousin were getting real close, explain that. Than I'll answer all your questions before you can come up with any conspiracy theories" He chuckled.

I felt the blush coming on to my face "I do NOT come up with conspiracy theories!" I hissed.

"Oh? So what about the lunch ladies poisoning us? You wouldn't touch cafeteria food unless I ate from it first"

I glared at him.

"Or the time that your 'neighbors watched you from their windows', when in fact _you _watched _them_, than stated you saw them looking up at you? I might point out that they were probably frightened of the creepy little pink haired girl next door spying on them every night."

"Hey!" I protested "They stared into my windows!"

"Because you looked into theirs first, you little creep!" Gaara chuckled. "Oh, and my personal favorite" He began laughing quietly.

I groaned, I knew where he was going with this one.

"The new red haired student in your class in junior high, do you remember him?" He asked.

"Unfortunately!" I glared at Gaara.

"And his two siblings, sent straight from Suna just to collect you and take you back to their home" He really had a tough time holding back his chuckles now.

"Shut up!" I pouted.

"I knew you were following me, you know?" he pointed out.

"Laughing is VERY Not Gaara" I reprimanded him.

I couldn't hold it and began laughing myself, I had met him under very embarrassing circumstances. He had found me behind the school fence, spying on him as he waited for his siblings. I still remembered the words he had spoken _"I can see you"_ My blood had run cold, I had been frozen on the spot.

Back than, I had a very miniscule crush on him, which is probably why I followed him around under the pretense that he was watching me. That had developed into the best friendship.

I reached out and shoved him, barely able to budge him.

"Yes, me and Sasori are friends, he reminds me a lot of you" I said.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, you two talk the same. You look alike. Good thing too, because you're barely here!" I hissed. Gaara shrugged.

"Tell me, what were you and Kakashi talking about?" I whispered.

"Some missing homework, I just handed it in to him"

I nodded and continued talking to Gaara, Hinata easily jumped into the conversation and they both took turns making fun of me over my old antics, I didn't appreciate that very much, but laughed with them because I was really an odd little girl.

"Oh, the one about Kakashi's mask was a good one" Hinata laughed.

That startled me, how did she know about that one? I was like 4 and I wasn't alone in that little mission, I was with Naruto and Sasuke. Of course, Naruto probably told her.

I forced a light laugh.

We were animatedly talking when the door swung open again. I didn't look at the door, I ignored it and continued talking with Hinata and Gaara, they didn't turn either.

It wasn't until they sat across from us that I noticed who it was, but I knew before that, Naruto, Ino and Sasuke. I tried to ignore the pang of betrayal as Ino walked past her old desk and went to sit with Naruto and Sasuke.

I was so intent on pretending not to see them, that I almost failed to notice the strained look on Hinata's face.

'_whats wrong with her_?'

I raised a brow at her, and she silently shook her head. I widened my eyes back at her and she shrugged dismissively. I tilted my head to the side and gave her a disbelieving face, she let out a frustrated sigh and slowly tilted her head to the direction of where the 'unmentionables' sat.

our silent conversation didn't go unnoticed by Gaara but he said nothing of it, he just unsubtly turned to where Naruto sat, curled a lip in disgust and turned back to face Hinata. He shot her a look and she shrugged again, her cheeks lightly turning pink.

I had to see!

I slowly turned my head, trying to seem casual and looked at what had Hinata so silently agitated.

Naruto was sitting next to Ami. Really, Ami was practically on his lap.

'_Ugh, Ew_.'

Than I smiled, was this bothering Hinata? Was she jealous?!

I turned to her and gave her a knowing smirk, she quickly turned away and I silently laughed.

When the bell rang I was once again smiling, Gaara and Hinata had been pretty chatty all period and it wasn't hard to be consumed by the conversation, to ignore everything else. To ignore him.

"He looked at you all period" Hinata whispered silently.

"Ah, we are not talking about them" I reminded.

"Right!" she nodded. My smile tipped her that I was happy with the information she shared.

However, I had to keep in mind what my father said, my promise to myself. The tears of last night would not be in vain, I would forget him, it was for the best.

It continued like this for the rest of the week. I was beginning to be very good at pretending he didn't exist. But that was all it was, pretending, because every second of every minute he was around I was completely consumed by him, it took all my will power not to look over at him. And I had to pat myself in the back, I was doing a good job.

Especially when he and Ino seemed to be having a wonderful time, whenever I dared peek a look at them she was smiling and he was looking back at her. I tried my best to hide how much it really bothered me. I concentrated so well in school, my parents were proud as my most recent tests came back with perfect marks.

Gaara was acting more and more strange, he was missing quite a bit of school, it made me nervous. However, none of the teachers told him anything, it was as if it was normal!

"You know Gaara, you can't keep missing school to go see your girl friend in Suna" I had teased.

He rolled his eyes at me but had the decency to blush non the less "I'll have to meet her at some point" I warned.

During the whole week, art class had been the hardest, Sasori had been missing school too. So when Sasuke passed, quite frequently, to Deidara to talk about something or another, it was real hard to ignore the way his eyes would stay on me. It made me uncomfortable, especially when Sasori wasn't around. I would stiffen, I could feel the explosion of heat as it painfully made it's way up to my face.

'_Aren't things for him and Ino just dandy! Stop looking at me!'_ I would yell in my head.

Other than that, things were super.

I wanted to pat Hinata in the back too, almost as much as I wanted to smack her. Naruto had quit grovelling, he was now just taking action, like was his usual way of life. He would greet me everyday with a "Good morning" and a hug, but with Hinata every morning he would Kiss her cheek, even when she tried to avoid him , and than just walk away, without a word to her. He just quit talking, it was like he was forcing his presence on her.

"He can't keep doing this!" Hinata said, uncharacteristically loud, as Naruto was approaching us.

"Hinata, it's been over a month! Talk to him" I pleaded.

She turned to me and frowned "No"

"Ok, now you're just being stubborn, princess!" I hissed.

"I am not! I'm choosing my morals and dignity over a boy, that's what I'm doing"

"Hinata! You realize Naruto has officially destroyed his 'Player' reputation, because everyone sees him chasing after you! And he doesn't try to hide it!"

she nibbled on her lip, Naruto was closer.

"I'm going to homeroom now, later Sak" she quickly turned and sped of, still having that graceful glide in her step even as she scurried off..

"She left" Naruto pouted when he reached me.

"She ran" I corrected with a smile. He hugged me "Morning" he muttered.

"Running, eh? This is going to be fun" he smirked pulling away.

"I think she's beginning to break, go get her" I teased.

He winked and began to walk in the direction Hinata had just ran of in.

I smiled and decided to wait a bit to give them some privacy before I went into the school.

I looked at the wrist watch on my hand, hoped a five minute head start was good and began to walk.

I let out a high pitch yelp when I felt a cold hand on my wrist. I was quickly being turned around, I slammed into someone hard and stumbled back a bit, I probably would have fallen if not for the grip on my wrist.

"Hey!" I protested, trying to yank my hand away. I looked up at my attacker and was met with a pair of onyx eyes.

_'This isn't good'_

I started feeling panic as it completely overtook me, and I mean, I felt it start from my toes and slowly make it's way upward, the panic spread in my stomach and proceeded to uncomfortably twist around my insides.

I yanked at my wrist again and the feeling spread some more as I realized he wasn't letting go. I distanced myself as much as my arm would let me with him holding on to my wrist.

I guess he didn't like that, because he quickly yanked me back and I once again slammed against his chest.

I glared up at him "What?" I finally asked breaking the silence.

He didn't respond, he pinned my wrists to my back and brought me closer to him. This wasn't right. My body was tightly pressed against his, I tried my best to ignore the emotions that came along with having him so close.

"What are you doing?" I tried to sound brave, hating the shake in my voice as I spoke.

He was still ignoring me, but his eyes bore into mine as he brought his face closer. My eyes widened, was he insane?! I quickly twisted my face away before he could do what I was positive he was about to do.

He let out a frustrated sigh and I felt his hot breath as it warmed the skin of my cheek.

"Let me" he murmured, his chest rumbling with his words. I shook my head no.

he pressed his forehead to my temple, his nose was uncomfortably grazing my cheek.

"Why not?" he moved his head down "I want to" his lips were moving against the skin of my neck. I let out a whimper.

"Because I_ don't_ want to" I wanted it to come out strong, not like a plea.

"But _I do_" he said it like It was final. His lips started moving against my neck, slowly going down to my collar bone, leaving behind a trail of fire.

"But _I don't_" I protested, trying to pull away from his lips, it didn't seem to matter, not only was he holding my wrists behind my back, but whenever I managed to make a gap between us, he quickly followed, his lips kissing whatever part of my skin they found.

I was panting quickly, tired from my efforts of trying and failing to keep away from him. He had pressed me against the side of the school, how he managed to get me ther, I didn't even notice!

All I knew was that my hands were in pain, being pressed in between the brick wall and my back, still in his grip.

Sasuke continued to kiss down the side of my neck. He made his way lower to the crook, his nose nuzzled into me and he took a deep breath.

'is he smelling me?'

I couldn't confirm my answer as his lips continued their decent. He finally let go of one of my wrists, and put his free hand on my hip.

"This is enough! Let me go!" I growled angry, who the hell did he think he was!

He ignored me, his hand traveled up my side and to my shoulder, he pulled my shirt down and I yelped, as the material sagged down revealing my skin.

His lips worked their way down my neck and to my shoulder, where he bit down on the bare flesh.

"I said stop!" I hissed, pushing him away with my now free hand. It didn't budge him, but it did make him glare up at me.

"And now you speak up? We were doing this all last week and the week before" He hissed.

I continued to glare at him. "What changed now?" he raised a brow.

I looked at him and shook my head "What changed now?! You have a girlfriend now! My best friend is your girlfriend!" I replied, proud that my voice didn't waver. It was probably the anger that gave me a false bravery.

"Hn, don't be so sickeningly self righteous" he scoffed "Those other times, didn't your friend like me then too?"

I nodded, he was right. I voiced my thoughts "Those were mistakes too. I should have said something instead of letting you do as you pleased. But not anymore, whatever it was, it's over"

"over? It was nothing to begin with. But who are you, to tell me what to do?" he ground his teeth.

This was the most I had heard Sasuke talk in over 10 years, how odd that it would be over something like this.

"No one, I'm not telling you what to do. I'm telling _Me_ what to do, and I don't want to do this anymore" I shot back. I was starting to get a weird churning feeling in my stomach.

He raised an eyebrow at me and pulled away, he ran a hand through his hair. I knew the gesture, he was angry.

"You realize that this is stupid, don't you" he said calmly, he tilted his head to the side, peering into my eyes. Something about his words made me shrink back.

"I don't know what you mean. Now if I can just pass, I'll be on my way" I said, my voice much lower this time around. I tried to walk around him.

His arm shot out and wound around my waist, this time when he pulled me around, my back was pressed against his chest. Something about not being able to see his face put me on edge, it made me scared.

He began walking forward, and my hands quickly shot out, my palms pressed against the bricks of the wall, making space so my face wouldn't touch them.

I shivered as he pressed his body against my back, his hands overlapped mine, pressing them harder against the bricks. I cringed.

"What I mean" he whispered, his lips on the nape of my neck.

"That I'll do what I want. So it's stupid to try and tell me to stay away. Because If I want I'll stay away, and if I don't want to, I wont"

His words sent chills down my spine. He had absolutely no right!

"You're unbelievable" I breathed.

"And you're annoying" he said, pulling his hands away from mine and running his fingertips back up my arms, and down my sides until he reached my waist and pulled me closer against his back.

I didn't know what to make of what he said, I wanted to step on every stupid butterfly in my stomach.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and collected myself. I turned to face him.

"You can't do that! I don't want this! It's a form of harassment you know!" I pushed my back against the bricks, putting as much distance between us as possible.

He glared down at me. I was going to end this here, now!

"You shouldn't have started something you couldn't end" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can, and it ends here! You realize that we don't talk?! We do not talk!" I repeated it to emphasize my point.

"This is the most we have talked in years, We don't even know each other anymore! You can't even remember me from when we did know each other! I know why I liked you! Why do you like me, Sasuke? Why wont you leave me alone? Why do you want me?" I hurled all the accusations I could think of at him.

He stared at me Impassively until I finished talking, than he sneered.

"Who says I want you? Who says I like you? I never said I did." His words made an ache worse than any other spread through me.

"You were always willing, Sakura" he shrugged, than glared at me again "We don't talk because I don't want to talk to you, why would I? You know how I remember you? you're the girl who came up to me and said '_be my friend again_' acting like we were kids again, you're the girl who wouldn't leave me alone" he scoffed.

"Amusing, you were amusing, you still are" he smirked.

My face crumpled, I could feel it. But I pushed it all aside. I looked up at him and gave him an understanding nod "Well lucky you, now you have a girlfriend to amuse you, so go bother her. And don't worry, I'll leave you alone now, return the favor" I tried to keep my voice normal.

He took a step closer to me, not giving me enough space to walk.

"Excuse me" I said through clenched teeth, how dare he come closer to me after what he said. I put my hands up in front of my chest, making a barrier between us.

He came closer still, my hands now touching his chest. I looked up and met his eyes, they bore through mine, I quickly looked away the intensity too much.

'_I can't get away from him, he wont leave me alone_' I thought panicked.

'_He's dead to me_' I chanted to myself.

I tried to shove him away, he stumbled just a bit, but it was enough.

"I wont be late for class" I quickly said, pushing through him before he could say or do anything else.

I tried to control the tears, I clenched my fists together and took a deep breath.

'_Later, Sakura, you'll cry later. Now get to class_' I inwardly told myself and rushed to homeroom before it was really late.

* * *

**_ Sasuke's p.o.v_**

I kicked the wall of the school in frustration. '_She left, coward_'

I had been high strung for a week. I couldn't handle it anymore. Half the time I wanted to shake her, to crush every bone in her,much too alluring, body. The next I wanted to be able to hold her with out restraint, to kiss her in front of everyone, to have her the way I wanted. To do what I did to her in those very inappropriate dreams, where it was all skin, and sweat and sweet, raw pleasure, _with_ _her._

She was right, we didn't talk, but what the fuck did that have to do with anything? I wanted her because I desired her. That was it, I liked her because she didn't speak when I kissed her and touched her, she stayed silent and reciprocated, it was a secret cause neither of us talked about it, it just was. Why couldn't she just do that again?

'_It's because of Ino'_ I glared at the wall in front of me as if it was to blame.

It seemed like a really good idea, it did. She wanted to play her little game and I would beat her at it. I didn't blame myself that Sakura had gotten more emotionally invested in it than I thought, it wasn't my fault. However, I hadn't been able to control myself either, when I saw her getting cozy with Sasori, it pissed me off on so many levels. I wanted to hurt her, I wanted to take the smile right off her pretty face.

_'So maybe she wasn't the only one emotionally invested'_

I ignored the thought and took a cigarette from the inside of my pocket. I easily lit it up and took a long drag.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Her eyes, it was all in her expressive emerald eyes. I was impressed, if she was angry she hid it well. However the seemed to glaze over, was she going to cry?

'_That's what happens when you play against an Uchiha_' I smirked, as her friend continued to kiss me.

As soon as Sakura was out of sight, I pulled away.

Her friend began to talk animatedly about something or another that I really could care less about.

And than I felt something. Something weird in my stomach, it churned almost making me nauseous.

'_It's probably because I let this cheerleader kiss me. What if she has some STD, like herpes? Fuck'_ I inwardly groaned, she was not hard to get, Naruto had said as much when he talked to me about her.

I hadn't seen Naruto all through the rest of lunch and was pissed that he made me endure Ino by myself.

I made my way to art, content with soon being able to see Sakura's face. She was probably pissed. I had won, after all. Maybe now she would stop dressing to provoke and stop letting a million boys hang around her.

While I thought about her, my stomach again reacted, making my hands tingle.

'_What the-'_

I was deep in thought, when I saw a flash of pink. I looked up at the door, smirking, ready to see the anger in her face.

She didn't walk in alone, she walked in with that Akatsuki idiot.

'_Does she know how dangerous he is?_'

I looked at her intently as she made her way to their desk. I felt an anger inside of me like no other, so she was still playing?

I turned to look at her, and she was smiling with him '_What the fuck is wrong with her? Does she just let any guy talk her up?'_

I clenched my teeth, what the hell did I care? It wasn't my problem.

I saw her outside of school, her friend Ino expected me to drop her off. So I stuck around for as long as Haruno did, rooting myself to my spot when I saw her go into Sasori's car.

'_Bitch_'

Naruto came out next. He didn't talk to me. I knew why, he was pissed because in his stupid head he had made up some shit of me liking Sakura.

"She doesn't care" I growled, as he continued to ignore me, searching his pockets for his keys.

"What?" he asked, glaring up at me.

"You're being quiet, moron. You're pissed because you think Sakura cares about me and that I'm with Ino" I rolled my eyes, it was obvious.

"Sasuke, shut up, I don't care. And you're right, neither does she" he hissed getting into his car.

"How would you know?" I raised a brow.

"Because I'm her friend. I thought she would care, but, Surprisingly, you know her better than me, because She didn't give a shit. In fact She's happy because her best friend, Ino, has you. And Ino always liked you" Naruto chuckled and slammed his door.

"You should have seen her. She was ecstatic" and he drove off.

His words did something to me, they pissed me off. They made me angry, they made me sick! I never disliked anyone more than Sakura Haruno.

She was annoying, she was apparently with any guy that so much as looked at her.

_'Stupid, Fucking, Bitch!_'

**_ END FLASH BACK_**.

Than started the most aggravating, week of my life.

A little over two months, it took Sakura Haruno just over two months to wrap me around her tiny little finger.

_And she wants to end it? She expects me to just go away? _

After she wouldn't leave me alone?

I never wanted anything more in my life. I wanted her, all of her.

Her soft pink hair, her emerald eyes, that look of desperation on her face as she tried to get away, I wanted it all. I didn't get tired of feeling her body pressed against mine, the tingling in the palms of my hands as I held her, the taste of her delicate soft flesh against my lips.

This week had left me like a drug addict suffering from withdrawal. I couldn't take it. I needed her, so I had a taste of her this morning. And just like a drug addict, I wanted more.

I took a last drag from my cigarette.

I liked her, I lusted her, I wanted her. But I wasn't going to let her know that, she couldn't know how much power she had over me.

I had two options, Get her or Get over her.

I threw my wasted cigarette on the floor and stepped on the remains.

No one could have so much power over me, and I wasn't about to let it progress to anything more.

'_Screw it'_

I walked into school, late for homeroom but not really caring.

* * *

Hi guys! please let me know what you thought! yes, Sasuke's decision is still unknown. I think this fanfic has maybe 3-5 chapters left.

thank you so much for reading :).


	13. Chapter 13

I have to owe you guys THE biggest apology on Earth.

I am SO SORRY! MY internet was so crappy. and, alright, i was Lazy. but i had this chapter done WEEKS ago, and i couldn't get it up because my stupid laptop was acting up. SO again, I AM SOOOO SORRY. I LAVA you guys! Thanks bunches for the awesome reviews, they keep me going. and the next chapter is in the works as we speak, FYI, already wrote it, just gonna edit it, and will post it up later this week. Pinky Promise!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO ANYTHING!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Enjoy the chappie. ya deserve this long one. 3

* * *

Once, when we were 5, Naruto had told me "It's because you're normal, Sakura. You have a full family, with a mom and a dad. So It must exist, You keep us sane" Sasuke had knowingly nodded by his side.

I didn't have a clue what Naruto had been talking about, I chalked it up to Naruto being Naruto. When he said things like that only Sasuke understood him. I continued to run around yelling for one of them to dare catch me. Now I wondered if those words could have changed the outcome of things. If I listened better would things have changed drastically, or would life still find us at this stand still?

What did I gather now, from the words of a aa child Naruto? First and foremost someone of the age of five shouldn't speak like that! He shouldn't Need someone to keep him sane.

And next?

Did I ruin Naruto and Sasuke's life's ? Was I at fault for Naruto and his player ways? That he used girls, varying as innocent as Hinata to Ami, and cheap bets for the thrill of a quick kick?

And what about Sasuke, how had I taken his Sanity away? Did I turn him into this womanizer? Was I at fault for his cruelty and the way he treated girls in general? Getting them in bed and then just leaving them without so much as a goodbye?

I speculated with Hinata over Lemonade and sandwiches, at the new café at Kanoha square that I had wanted to check out.

"Sakura! You were five, these life choices they made, they weren't your fault" Hinata assured, taking a sip from her lemonade.

"But Hinata, what if it is? Did you listen to me? Those words, about being kept sane, these words were from a five year old Naruto. He was five and he already thought like that. They think different from me, than us" I shrugged, almost resigned. "They grew faster than we had to"

"Sakura, if you want to blame yourself, I don't think it's very fair to blame your five year old self" Hinata fumbled with her fingers. "You did continuously ignore them"

I could tell she was feeling nervous about her words, I could also tell she was aiming to please. She thought I _WANTED_ reasons to blame myself, real reasons. I didn't know whether to laugh at her attempts or cry at the honesty her words held.

"I did, didn't I?" Rhetorical question, I knew the answer..

"Why are you even thinking about this?" Hinata asked.

I fidgeted uncomfortably "The last time I had any sort of contact with Sasuke was two weeks ago. When he cornered me outside of school and tried to kiss me"

"You told me" she confirmed

"I miss him" I didn't even try to hide the whiny edge to my voice.

"I know that too, Sakura. You've told me that for the past 14 days" There was an amusing bite to Hinata's voice, even her patience could run thin.

"Hearing all about my problems is on the list of Demands in the Best friend contract" I teased.

"Contract?!" she spluttered "I don't ever remember signing anything like that. Nor would I, Father tells me to read even the finest of print"

"In that specific contract, a signature is negotiable" I shrugged, sipping from my lemonade.

Hinata's mouth dropped in mock horror.

We both burst out laughing, something about the situation was terribly funny.

"I'm glad I have you. Ino hasn't been around" I sniffed.

"I miss her too" Hinata agreed.

"That jerk is probably monopolizing all of her time! Do you see them at school? They're practically attached at the hip!" I instantly complained. "Everybody notices. His stupid Fan-girls are planning a murder, I could see it in their eyes. And she completely forgot about us, when is the last time she even talked to us?"

"She always says the pleasantries" Hinata defended.

"It never goes past 'Hi guys' or 'Bie guys' " I mocked Ino's high pitch voice.

"She really likes Sasuke, It's that whole 'first love' thing, can we blame her?"

"Yeah! Yeah we can blame her! Screw first love! We're her friends. And while we're on the topic of friends, where the hell is Gaara?! That little jerk disappears for days and comes back to expect everything dandy! I saw him just last night for a few minutes, and he completely dodged my questions of his whereabouts. Like, whatsup with all the mystery?! And know what else? My foot has been killing me, cause Naruto stepped on me during Gym class yesterday! And Lee wont leave me alone, and Sasori is also missing, And Hinata wont talk to Naruto!" My voice kept rising with each word I said, making less and less sense as I rambled. I heard a hiccuping sound and that stopped me.

Hinata's face was puffed and red, she was laughing at my rant.

"Sakura, you need to chill" such slang was odd coming from Hinata. It made me laugh, again. Did Hinata realize what a riot she was?

We were laughing, sloppily on our chairs.

"Having fun?" I looked up at the person who was talking. Deep Sapphire eyes twinkled back at me.

Hinata instantly straightened in her seat.

"Hey Naruto" I grinned.

"Hey" he smiled, and leaned down to give me a hug.

Naruto then turned to face Hinata and that was my cue.

I paid rapt attention to Naruto and Hinata. They had become like a soap opera to me, I didn't want to miss a single installment. And if something happened whilst I wasn't around I needed the episode retold detail by detail. The Naruto and Hinata situation, it was that intense and interesting. .

Hinata was facing away from Naruto, I could see her face was already flushed red. It was why she turned away, she had explained it to me before, it was never to ignore him, she didn't want Naruto to see the effect he had on her.

Of course, as I watched Naruto to see what his next move would be, I could tell he knew exactly how he made her feel. I think it was pretty obvious to the both of them that the feeling of interest they felt was mutual. Hinata was just being extra cautious with herself, as was her way, the way she was brought up. I fully supported her, but I also fully shipped NaruHina, they had to get over their bump and get together already.

It was very frustrating, watching a live soap opera, I took a sip of my lemonade, wanting to urge one of them to make a move. But exactly like a soap opera, the interactions were to be watched not dictated.

I tried to hold back a squeal when Naruto grabbed Hinata's cheek and turned her to face him.

"Hey, Hinata" he said smoothly.

"H-hi" she quickly waved and tried to turn away from him again. I guess Naruto wasn't having that.

He held on to her chin and turned her back to face him. Naruto gave her a devilish smirk and raised his brow at her. His eyes were dancing with amusement.

I watched intently, Hinata opened her mouth as if to say something then immediately closed it. She twisted her chin from Naruto's grip but didn't try to turn away again.

"How are we, princess?" He directed his question at Hinata, I didn't mind being blatantly ignored. It was quite clear who Naruto's object of desire was, besides I wouldn't ever want to interrupt how adorable their interactions were. So interesting and cute with just a hint of awkward.

"D-don't call me that" Hinata answered, her blush flaring again.

"You know that's exactly what you are. Hyuuga Princess" this time his voice was slightly mocking. It took me aback. He never took that tone of voice with her before.

I turned to Hinata, her brow furrowed,, her blush was beginning to fade but an irritated redness stayed around her cheeks. She ignored Naruto.

Naruto leaned closer to her, putting one hand on the back of her chair and the other lay flat on the table in front of her, trapping her from one side "Isn't that what Kiba called you the other day, Hyuuga princess" definitely mocking.

In this soap opera that was Naruto and Hinata, that last installments of drama were the bet and Naruto trying to get Hinata's affections back, and here Naruto was being almost rude. Did I miss something?

I took another sip of my lemonade. My ears perked with curiosity, (Not to be mistaken with nosiness), when Naruto spoke again.

"Because you're talking to _Him_ again, _Kiba,_ aren't you?"

My eyebrows shot up to my forehead ,and probably hid under my bangs, I didn't know that either. Was Hinata keeping secrets?! When here I was telling her everything about my life, she still kept secrets from me?!

"You are highly mistaken, all that I-" Hinata was cutoff mid sentence

"Hinata, I saw you two yesterday. How interesting that you'll talk to him and not to me!" Naruto's voice rose as he hurled accusations at Hinata.

Hinata turned sharply to face him, at the same time leaning away from his close proximity. "What I do and who I talk to...really shouldn't concern you" I could hear the tinge of anger in her voice, it was diluted, as Hinata was an extremely passive person. However, it seemed, Naruto knew what buttons to push.

"Bull shit, Hinata. You know how much it concerns me and why" Naruto was definitely angry now.

I bit aggressively into my sandwich, and OK, now I was being nosy. A prudent person would have walked off and given them the privacy they needed. I, on the other hand, wasn't about to miss any of this.

"I was trying to tell you, before you interrupted me, that I wasn't-" Hinata began.

Naruto cut her off again "And I know why you're doing it too. It's those stupid rumors isn't it? You're paying attention to rumors about Ami and me? It was ONE pity kiss, and only experimentally because you wont talk to me. But sure you'll talk to Kiba won't you? "

My mouth fell wide open. Naruto kissed Ami?!

I turned to Hinata for confirmation, except the way she averted her widened eyes told me a new story. This was also news to her. I watched her, she bit her lip, took a deep breath, faced Naruto and lifted her chin higher in the air. I had seen the same look twice now, when she stood alone in the middle of all the drama at Sasuke and Naruto's party. And the day back to school when rumors swirled the school, Hinata's name whispered by every passing student as they speculated and gossiped about her situation. It had died down now, but this was different.

"Naruto, You talk to whomever it is you wish to talk to and kiss who ever it is you want to kiss. That is no business of mine. I will thank to give me the same liberty, to do as I wish, without this kind of brash behavior from your part" Hinata spoke with authority, as if she were making an argument.

It had me believing that Naruto would now slink off and leave her alone forever. Except that is most definitely not what happened.

"Don't talk like that!" Naruto slammed his hand down on the table. I jumped startled. Hinata's eyes widened and she backed away from him some more. I looked around as people's heads started turning our way.

Watching for my own amusement was one thing, when the interaction and banter was innocent, But Naruto was getting out of hand.

"Naruto, calm down" I tried.

"Stay out of it, Sakura" he turned and gave me a no-nonsense look, than turned back to Hinata, getting in her face.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why do you insist on playing with me? You know how I feel about you! Damn it, Hinata, all of Konoha knows _how_ I feel for you. What do you want me to do?" Naruto's face was red with rage. I could see the tendons sticking out of his neck as he spoke. Quite frankly, it scared me.

I watched as Hinata shrunk back in her seat "I want you to leave" she spoke bravely.

He pulled back, his face twisted into a grin, it was a bitter one "I bet you rather it was Kiba that just dropped by, huh?" he accused again.

Hinata stiffened " And I bet you wish I was Ami so you could just kiss me whenever you feel like-"

"Just, stop." Naruto rounded back on Hinata "Listen to me" he stressed. "I Like you, Hinata. Not Ami, you. And I know you like me. Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult. Forgive me for not believing that you like me, since you keep away from girls so well, not kissing any of them" she began sarcastically. I had never seen this side to Hinata.

"Just as well as you keep away from guys. But don't worry, _My_ sweet Hyuuga princess" he threw in a malicious smirk "I'll keep trying as long as you like me" he leaned down. I saw the shock cross Hinata's face before Naruto's head covered her from view.

Hinata squirmed in her seat as Naruto kissed her. It wasn't a quick peck on the cheek as I was accustomed to seeing, this kiss was noisy and long, I heard the pop as Naruto released her lips.

He didn't even look remorseful as he walked to the counter. I was in shock. Hinata looked in shock too, but she recovered from it quickly. Red splotches began to taint the pale skin around her eyelids, she was going to cry.

"I want to leave, Sakura" she began, her voice trembling. My heart broke for her, Naruto was being such a jerk. A rage filled me.

"Sure, gimme a sec" I stood off my seat. She looked like she was going to say something but I didn't listen to her.

I marched over to the counter and crossed my arms, tapping my foot. I waited patiently for Naruto to realize somebody was standing behind him. The dense idiot didn't notice as he ordered more food than was possible for one person to eat.

"Naruto!" I hissed. He turned, and to my aggravation, the blithering idiot had a satisfied goofy grin across his face.

"Hey, Sakura. Whaddya want?"

"Apologize to her" I poked him hard on the chest.

"What? Why?" he swatted my hand away.

"Because you were being an ass!" I poked him again.

"Sakura, I love you and you're my friend, but mind your own business. I wasn't being an ass. I was being honest, and if she wants me to apologize for kissing her" he grinned "I wont, because I _wanted_ to do that. I don't regret it, so I'm not apologizing"

When Naruto spoke that way, when he had no regret for his actions, even when he hurt someone, even if it was Hinata. It hit me like a sledgehammer every time, I didn't know him as well as I thought. These were glimpses of the Naruto I would never like, the one who used people., who didn't care about others or the pain he caused them. The Naruto he was now, the one I never knew. The one that resembled Sasuke right down to the mocking smirk.

In a fury, seeing, not only Naruto, but a dark haired ass that resembled him, I grabbed the flesh on his arm, pinched it and gave it a twist.

"OW! ow. Ow. Sakura! OW!" he howled, ripping his arm from my grasp. "What the hell?!"

"You are such a jackass! I am so not a NaruHina shipper anymore" I stomped away back to my table.

"What the heck is a NaruHina shipper?!" he raged at my back, I ignored him and sat on my seat.

"We aren't done eating Hinata. Or talking, for that matter. You have to be strong. And Naruto has no right to run you out. I'm here for you, if he comes back I'm going to kick him so hard in his jewels he wont ever reproduce, ever!" I swore viciously, throwing a fist in the air but bringing it back down immediately.

Hinata wiped at her eyes and giggled "Fine, besides I want to finish my sandwich"

I could tell Hinata was holding back more tears, her eyes still had the wet glistening shine to them.

'_But she can't leave now. If she leaves now, Naruto will know he hurt her! Naruto isn't sadistic enough to enjoy it, nor is he smart enough to figure that out. He'll probably think he won this argument. And I can't let that happen_' I was losing grip on the fact that Naruto and Sasuke weren't the same person, I was letting my personal feelings on Sasuke shadow over how Hinata felt and how Naruto differed.

That wouldn't matter for long. I was about to be brought back to reality so quick it was bound to give me whiplash. And reality would make sure I knew the difference between Naruto and Sasuke, It would show me how mild Naruto was compared to Sasuke.

Here was reality now.

The bell to the Cafe jingled, making everyone aware that another customer had come in. I ignored it as I talked animatedly to Hinata about my History test score.

"I got a hundred on it. It was all about the founders of Konoha. Believe me when I say I know all about _that _war" It was pretty obvious why, when it was between two famous clans. And one of those two famous clans was the Uchiha clan.

Hinata's eyes widened like saucer plates, she was looking over my shoulder. Was Naruto pulling another stunt? Was it time to make good on my promise and kick him so hard he could no longer have future Hyuuga-Uzumaki babies? I turned to look.

It wasn't Naruto. Walking toward the counter, in that swagger of his, calm and cool but with a hint of urgency that left everyone guessing if he had important business to attend to, was Sasuke Uchiha.

He immediately caught my eyes, I was pulled into an onyx oasis, drowning in his dark depths. He seemed just as confused to see me, it was a subtle confusion. I slight tilt of his head, the light furrow in his brow.

My heart started beating rapidly against my chest, it had been more than a couple of days since I had looked at him, since he had looked at me. The impact it had on me was intense.

I instantly turned away and faced Hinata. I bit my lower lip trying to control my breathing, I felt a prickling heat rise up to my face.

"Do you want to leave now, Sakura?" Hinata asked, beginning to rise from her seat.

I wanted to jump up and run out, _'Yes! Definitely I want to leave'_ I mentally screamed. But what kind of a hypocrite would I be? Was I not just a few minutes ago practically lecturing her to stay strong and not let Naruto run her off?

"N-no. Let's finish our food" I assured, trying to ignore the shake in my voice.

She nodded and sat down.

"Well on that test I got a 98. I missed one question, father was upset. I know exactly everything about that war too. Between the Uchiha and Senju. But by accident I circled the Hyuuga and Uzumaki instead. I don't know what I was thinking. I wonder if Sarutobi Sensei will let me retake it..." she continued.

I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't. I was highly aware that a few feet away stood Sasuke. My eyes quickly darted to where he stood, a jolt rippled through me when I realized he was looking at me. I looked away and kept my eyes glued to Hinata.

"Mhm" I answered, a fake shaky smile spreading across my face. I was a bag of nerves. I heard the front door jingle again but ignored it.

"Uh-oh, trouble" Hinata mumbled, lightly jerking her head to the door.

"AH!" I heard her delighted high pitch squeal before I saw her. "My friends are here!" Ino had walked in. She dashed toward us and wrapped me in a hug.

"Guys! I feel like I haven't talked to you in, like, forever!" she let go of me and went to greet Hinata in similar fashion, by giving her a bear hug.

"Lucky I was meeting Sasuke here, and I ran into you. Since you guys didn't invite me" her voice was light and teasing but I could hear the resent behind it.

It made me feel bad, then I realized she wasn't here alone. She had come with Sasuke, the feeling of remorse went away.

It was hard not to vilify Ino, I knew she wasn't at fault, if anything I was the bad friend for letting myself be used by Sasuke while I was fully aware of how Ino felt for him. But I couldn't help it, knowing that she got his kindness. When he would come back to me this aggressive jerk and just try to have his way with me, and kiss me as hard as he could. Why couldn't he do that to her? Why did he feel the need to come to me?!

When I saw them at school she would have an arm wrapped around his waist, or they would be holding hands, perhaps they would be sharing a sloppy kiss, but mostly she was clinging to his arm and he was kissing along her neck, or something disgusting of the same sort. It was absolutely enraging. Most of the time I couldn't make sense of my thoughts, I just knew seeing them together made me mad. That's why I tried to be as far away from them as possible.

"Hey Ino. I missed you too" I was being sincere, I did miss her.

"Hey! I know! We can sit with you guys!" she beamed.

"Well, uh, didn't you come her with Sasuke, like on a date?" I tried rapidly, any excuse to not have them sit here with us.

"Nah! It wasn't a private date. Naruto's here too." She looked towards the counter.

"Hey guys!" she spotted Sasuke and Naruto "Sasuke! Come here hun! Let's sit here" she continued loudly, waving them over.

Sasuke and Naruto were already walking towards us, trays in hand.

"You can have the table, Ino. We were leaving anyway" Hinata rushed out, getting up.

"Sit your sexy ass down right now" Ino ordered "I want to spend time with you two and I wont have either of you running away. I missed you, damn it" Ino wailed, jutting out her bottom lip.

I got a feeling between guilt and anger. Yes, I missed Ino. But I held absolutely no wish to see Sasuke _AND_ Ino, together. But regardless, I let out a resigned breath. If either Hinata and I left now, Who knows when Ino would get over it. Our threesome friendship was having a bit more trouble than usual, soon it would be on the rocks if we didn't do this one thing for Ino.

"Fine" I breathed just as Naruto and Sasuke reached our table.

"Pull up some chairs, will ya Naruto" Ino ordered.

Naruto put down his tray next to Hinata's, I saw the big goofy grin on his face as he went to grab a chair. And I couldn't even kick him in his jewels because Sasuke and Ino were right there, and it would involve a lot of explaining. Plus Hinata didn't need any more of her business spread and gossiped about.

I stayed rooted on my seat, Sasuke sat on the chair next to mine, turning an uncomfortable situation into practically unbearable. I turned to Ino, who came back with her own chair and placed it on Sasuke's left side. She hid her anger well, but knowing her for a good portion of my life, I could tell when she was upset. Our 4 people table was now fitting six.

I looked around "Why the spare seat?" I asked, right as Naruto slid in the chair next to Hinata.

"Ami's joining us" Ino replied, she had the decency to avert her eyes. I glared at her, she knew it was all about NaruHina, baby!

"But she invited herself" Ino assured "Obviously" she added for extra effect. I smiled, at least she still supported them. "And she wont be coming until much later, i think"

There was a moment of awkward silence and I hated it. It was never quiet around Ino, or Naruto. The problem here was obviously Sasuke, why did he have to sit next to me? Did he realize the immediate tension that created?

"Hey, Sakura" Naruto broke the silence "Where's Gaara? He's been missing a lot of practice"

"Oh? I saw him just last night. But he has been missing a lot of school." I agreed.

"Last night? Ooh, Sakura" Ino purred. It confused me, what the hell did she mean 'ooh, Sakura'

"What?" I voiced my question "I spend a lot of nights with Gaara" I shrugged "You know that"

Naruto, who had been sipping on his coke, began to cough. Hinata patted his back hurriedly.

Ino was laughing loudly in her seat. I looked at Hinata, silently asking for explanation, but she was too busy trying to keep Naruto from choking as he held back laughs.

I stiffened in my seat at the next response I got, it wasn't verbal. A cold hand gripped my knee tightly. I turned to Sasuke and shot him a disbelieving look. The grip on my knee tightened. A strong, prickly heat snaked it's way up my neck to my face. I felt my cheeks begin to flare up.

My throat was dry and a wave of nausea hit me.

'_Right here? Right in front of Ino and he has the audacity to...touch me!?' _I was also resenting the fact that I was wearing a skirt.

I reached under the table and tried to swat his hand away. It took only one try and he removed his hand.

To further add to my humiliation I realized why they had all been laughing, and even why Sasuke's grip had been tight. The implications of spending a lot of nights with Gaara became quite clear.

"I didn't mean it that way" I groaned, covering my face in my hands.

"Whatever" Sasuke's spat "Just tell your _boyfriend_, that I said, if he misses another practice he's off the team"

I glared up at him "Fine, I'll tell him" I didn't even deny the fact that Gaara wasn't my boyfriend. Let Sasuke think I had someone on my end as well.

Gaara wouldn't mind. I tried to make my slight flinch invisible, Gaara wouldn't mind, but that girlfriend of his in Suna might. Images of a pretty dessert girl come to beat me up came to mind.

Heavy silence hung over the air again.

It happened a second time. I was sitting, making eye contact with Hinata, having a quiet conversation as our recent guests ate, when I felt Sasuke's long fingers begin to trail up my leg. I jumped up in shock, rocking the table a bit with my sudden movement.

"Woah, you OK, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

I gave him a rushed nod. Everything I wanted to say, or scream, was stuck in my throat. I couldn't speak. My breathing was getting harder to control.

Once again I reached under the table, I wrapped my hand around two of his long and cold fingers, and began to pry them off my thigh. This time he didn't move them. I looked up at him, and know what? He wasn't even looking at me. He was the picture of calm, having a light conversation with Ino full of smiles, albeit on her end, regardless it was the same. As if he wasn't secretly molesting me under the table.

I cleared my throat loudly, waiting for some sign that he even realized what he was doing. I got one, just not one I wanted.

His hand started traveling further up my thigh, getting dangerously close to the hem of my skirt. I made a "Eeep" sound, and again tried to pull his hand off.

"Sakura?" This time it was Hinata who asked.

I was going to tell on him! Tell all of them what was going on right under this table.

"Its- ahh" I was cut off by a hard pinch on my thigh. I squirmed again, trying to tug my leg away. He was giving me a warning.

"It's nothing" I sighed, finally he stopped pinching my skin. "My head hurts a little" I lied.

His hand rested flat on my thigh, stealing the warmth and transferring it to his hand, which seemed to lack heat. My heart was thumping out of control, it was relentless and I was afraid everyone could hear it.

I was beginning to swat his hand away, when he began to move it. He started massaging the flesh he had pinched. He groped at the skin then continued to knead my thigh. Blood rushed to my face and ears, I couldn't hear anything except a low buzz.

I rested my head in my hands. I didn't care, Sasuke was going way too far. I pinched his arm and took slight comfort in the slow hiss that emitted from his lips.

"Sakura?" Naruto again "Are you sure you're alright?" his voice was full of concern.

"No. my head hurts...a lot" I whimpered, Sasuke grabbed at the flesh on my thigh and squeezed again.

It wasn't as painful as before, I suspected that this time his perverted self just wanted to grope me.

His whole hand began moving again, and this time it went under my skirt. He was starting to breach unacceptable territory. I jumped off my chair, his hand fell away instantly. I finally felt like I could breath again.

"I need to go home" my voice shook, I could hear the underlying high pitch, like I wanted to cry. I suspected I would soon.

"Me too" Hinata jumped from her seat "I'll go with you, Sakura"

Naruto stood from his seat next, "I'll drive you guys, if Sakura feels bad she should get home right away" I knew he was using me as an excuse to spend a few more minutes with Hinata, and I didn't care. The faster I could get away from Sasuke, the better. I also knew Hinata would want me to say No, and I sincerely hoped she wouldn't hold it against me. Right now all I wanted was to get home.

"Bye Ino" I waved. She smiled at me and waved, that was unusually quiet of her, I knew she was still miffed.

"Bye Sasuke" I mumbled, trying to sound normal. His quiet was the only reply I got. His eyes were different, on the whole he looked annoyed, angry. I felt bad for leaving Ino with a moody Sasuke, but I wasn't going to stick around for him to use, not again.

I waited as Hinata and Naruto said their goodbye's then we walked out and in to Naruto's orange sport car. Naruto coerced Hinata into riding shotgun. I was more than happy to have the backseat to myself. I made myself comfortable.

I lowered the window next to me, letting the fast wind cool down my heated body.

Naruto drove like a crazy person. He was scary fast, it unnerved me. He was completely focused on Hinata, talking to her, looking at her.

"Watch the road!" I yelled when he found it appropriate to ignore the steering wheel and turn to Hinata and tell her she looked amazing in the sunlight. Then I realized his driving was real smooth and perfect. I let myself relax. My mind began to wander.

I looked back and forth from Hinata to Naruto. If they were mad about earlier they were letting it take a backseat, they were all smiles and laughs as Naruto drove us home. I realized, then, that they really, really liked each other. The way Naruto looked at Hinata, and vice-versa, was almost beautiful. It dawned on me that I was experiencing this journey with them, kind of. I saw them from that first look he gave her, and through everything, and I could almost feel the emotions that they conveyed.

I also realized that Sasuke had never looked at me like that. That while Naruto's eyes shone with a brilliance when he looked at Hinata, Sasuke's eyes were vacant and intense when he looked at me.

Naruto looked Hinata in the eyes, innocently let his eyes go slightly to her mouth, but it was innocent.

Sasuke's eyes would roam my body with a clear intent. When Hinata lightly laughed, Naruto's whole face lit up. Naruto caressed Hinata's cheek with a gentle hand. It was beautiful and Heart breaking to watch.

I was wrong, they didn't really like each other. It was foolish to call it anything other than what it truly was. What I was witnessing, in the back seat of Naruto's car, was first love. Naruto and Hinata loved each other, or they were heading in that direction. But it was already much more than just 'Like'. i knew theycould work out whatever problem tried to interfere between them.

And it was heart breaking, because mean while I knew Sasuke like the palm of my hand. When I liked him so much it hurt. I knew nothing of the boy who grabbed my leg with a force that was meant to hurt. That mutely threatened me. That lied to my best friend through me. He didn't like me, he could barely stand me.

I looked out the window, my vision was blurred, I could feel the sting of fresh tears. I wiped at them frustrated, this was no time to cry.

I was grateful when we finally reached my house.

"Want me to come with you?" Hinata was already opening the car door.

"No" I shook my head "I want to sleep this headache off. I'll tell you about it tomorrow" I gave her a clear look, she understood.

They waited until I was in doors before they drove away.

Nobody was home, I slipped off my shoes and ran upstairs and into my room.

First things first, I pulled off the traitorous skirt. I would have thrown it away, but it was a really cute skirt. I grabbed my red sweats, pulling them on I winced. I looked down at my leg, and right on my thigh there were red prints. His hand prints stayed marked on my pale flesh.

'_Asshole'_

I hurriedly pulled on the sweats the rest of the way and went straight for my balcony. I lunged into the armchair and curled up on it. How pathetic was it that almost every encounter with Sasuke ended with me having a sob fest?!

It was quite clear to me now, why I didn't notice before was beyond me. Watching Hinata and Naruto, and their subtle flirting. The clear sign that they liked each other. It was all there, what they felt was almost visible.

It was also visible what Sasuke felt for me, the only thing he felt for me. Was I even a human with feelings to him? The only thing Sasuke Uchiha felt for me was lust. He had said so as much just the last time we really spoke, when we yelled at each other. "You were always willing, Sakura", was what he had said. It was revolting. How stupid could I get? Why was I just realizing it?!

Did I not want to see before? To see what his very clear advances were, he wanted in my pants!

I had said it before, and I was keeping my word. I was never ever going to go near Sasuke Uchiha again.

I fell asleep right on that armchair.

I woke up three different times. The first time my mother had come home, kissed me hello.

The second time my father told me to go eat dinner, I denied, I wasn't hungry, I was exhausted. It was around 6:00 in the afternoon. Then he informed me that He and mom would be going out for dinner, and wouldn't be back till late, mom had made soup, it was on the stove. If and when I got hungry, it would be waiting for me.

The third time I awoke, my phone rang.

On Saturday nights, Ino used to call to tell me about some party or an interesting date. It was probably Ino, she hadn't called in a while, but it wouldn't be a rarity if she did.

I looked at the clock, 9:30 in the night, I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"Sakura?" A smooth and familiar voice asked.

I tried to sound normal on the phone. "Sasuke?" I already knew it was him.

"Do you know where I live?" he asked, his voice sounded irritated.

"Why?" I didn't want to answer _that_ question.

"I live in Uchiha Manor, Kanoha. It's a section of it's own in Kanoha... right by the Uzumaki residence"

Who was he kidding?! Of course I knew where he lived. We used to play there all the time when we were younger.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Come over" it was an order. I jumped off my chair, foggy from sleep, looking around for my shoes. I was prepared to go without question. Then I realized he was still on the other line.

_'Wait a minute!' _my mind cleared up, I woke myself completely.

"Why?" I asked, a bite to my voice.

"Because I _want_ you to come" was his simple slurred reply.

I walked back out to my balcony and curled up in my arm chair again. "No" I yawned into the phone.

There was a silence and I hung up. I realized my heart was racing. I had said no to Sasuke Uchiha, again!

I was almost happy, it was practically pay back. He hadn't talked to me for weeks, then he attacked me, then silence for another two weeks. _'He expects me to run around and do his every whim on command like some dog. Well not anymore! I'm Sakura Haruno! CHA!_' The 14 year old expression came back, but I didn't mind it. I was smiling as my eyes drifted closed again.

I was rattled awake a few thorny second later by the buzz I felt on my stomach. I opened my phone, it was a new text.

I read it, and my eyes widened.

Unknown Number: I'll be there in 20 minutes. -Sasuke.

My parents weren't home! I'd been glad to let daddy deal with him, but Daddy wasn't here!

_'And how did that creep get my number?'_ I began to panic, what did he even want?! I paced my balcony and then I came with a simple conclusion.

I got dressed, putting the dreaded skirt back on, and tying my hair in a quick pony tail.

There was really only two options. I was partial to the first, leave him out there to knock away. He could stay out there as long as he liked, I wouldn't open.

Then there was the second option. Open the door and nicely send him on his way, no need to be rude. Especially if he was persistent to the annoying extent, I would have to open the door just so the neighbors wouldn't tell my parents about the crazy hot guy that stayed on our porch all night.

But what it would all come down to were my minute impulses, I would act on them no questions asked. i was only human after all. But I wouldn't do anything that contradicted my new mantra; stay away from Sasuke Uchiha.

I walked to the living room and turned on the Television. I was watching some soap opera: One tree Hill, Nathan and Haley were pretty cute together. They reminded me a whole bunch of Naruto and Hinata.

There was a loud knock on my front door, it startled me but I knew who it was. I looked at my reflection in the screen on the TV. The discomfort of the situation was obvious on my face. I stayed glued on the couch, I didn't want to get up. The knock was louder this time, coupled with a few audible curse words.

Now I was plain scared. I got on my feet, I knew what I had to do, and i was going to do it.

* * *

AH! did you like the chapter? What do you guys want Sakura to do? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. i hope you enjoyed! just a few more chapters to go and man is is ever going to get CRAZY!


End file.
